los problemas se superan
by Megumi No Sabaku
Summary: si haces algo contra mí o ese rubio le hace algo a mi compañera, atentaré contra las personas que más quieres, será una dulce venganza, no lo crees? -Sakura… Naruto…- susurró Sasuke- Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikatema, Nejiten, Saiino
1. Chapter 1

_1.-El comienzo de todo…_

Era una tarde muy calurosa y extrañamente tranquila en la Aldea de la Hoja. En un bosque cercano se encontraban unos jóvenes ninjas combatiendo a muerte con ninjas de la Aldea del Sonido, los cuales habían perdido anteriormente en los éxamenes Chunnin, no pudiendo vencer a aquel pelinegro ni a aquel rubio de ojos azulados… Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha… 

La batalla de Naruto contra aquella ninja se dirigió a las orillas de un lago donde la lanzó con fuerza, teniéndola atrapada, no había escapatoria, la victoria de Naruto era segura

-si me matas-articuló la ninja- los de mi aldea vendrán por venganza y asesinarán a la persona más valiosa para ti- amenazó

-Sakura y Sasuke son muy fuertes, no creo que puedan hacerles daño- dijo convencido

-quien te dijo que hablo de ellos- el rubio se sorprendió- hay otra persona…, que me dices de Hinata?-

-No te acerques a Hinata, y esto es un aviso, si te metes con ella mataré a toda la aldea con mis propias manos, ¡escuchaste!- gritó. La ninja quedó estática ante sus palabras, sintió miedo y desapareció lo más rápido posible, aprovechando que el rubio estaba distraído.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o Con Sasuke-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Sasuke parecía divertirse en la batalla, no ocupaba todo su poder, para él solo era un entrenamiento fácil y el ninja se daba cuenta lo cual lo enfurecía aún más. De pronto aquel ninja desapareció para luego reaparecer a espaladas de Sasuke, sorprendiéndolo. Le rodeó el cuello con su brazo y le sujetó de las manos para que no intentara ningún movimiento.

-no soy un simple juguete de entrenamiento- apretó con más fuerzas el cuello de Sasuke, haciéndolo respirar con dificultad-si haces algo contra mí o ese rubio le hace algo a mi compañera, atentaré contra las personas que más quieres, será una dulce venganza, no lo crees?

-Sakura… Naruto…- susurró Sasuke

-creo que te importa más aquella muchacha- Sasuke gruñó- así que la mataremos a ella primero y después mataremos a la amada de tu compañero- rió malvadamente

-si le haces algo a cualquiera de los dos, yote mato a ti a toda la tropa de imbéciles- dijo amenazante empujando y golpeando al ninja que desapareció sin antes recibir aquel golpe.

Sasuke quedó quieto mirando la nada, solo pensando en la manera en como había reaccionado ante las palabras del ninja. Nunca había hablado así, era algo diferente… algo nuevo… 

_Nunca creyó que le importara tanto naruto y sakura_


	2. Chapter 2

Principio del formulario

_2.-La confesión en el bosque_

Nos encontramos frente a un claro, donde Naruto me contó lo que le sucedió.

-Teme y que pasó con el otro ninja?

-se me escapó cuando bajé la guardia- dije molesto- me amenazó con lo mismo que a ti.

-eh?

Le expliqué a Naruto detalladamente lo ocurrido, claro que edité algunas cosas.

-de verdad nos quieres tanto?- dijo emocionado- a Sakura y a mí?- colocó una cara de niño bueno, giré la cabeza ante sus palabras, sentí arder mi rostro.

-solo… que son…- por alguna extraña razón se me trababan las palabras. Naruto cada vez se me acercaba más, estaba muy interesado en lo que iba a decir- personas muy cercanas a mí…-

Naruto volvió a la normalidad al escucharme- eso ya lo sé, pero, ¿por qué dijo que querías tanto a Sakura?- me miró con picardía

-no tengo idea-

-vamos Teme, di la verdad

-será por que es mi compañera y me… cae bien- esto me estaba molestando- y tú, que me dices de Hinata? Te lo tenías bien guardado.

- no solo me cae bien, en realidad para que nos engañamos si sabemos que nos gustan- dijo ya harto de mentirle a su amigo y que este hiciera lo mismo- ya dime la verdad sasuke-

-que tonterías dices- dije tratando de evitarlo

-vamos Sasuke, crees que soy tonto?

-si-

Me miró enojado- desde hace tiempo que te comportas diferente hacia ella, le miras más, no lo niegues te he visto-

-solo responde!-

-que quieres que te diga?!, que desde hace tiempo que siento algo más por ella?

-si- dijo decidido

-si, es verdad!- dije sonrojado- ahora déjame en paz-gruñí.

Naruto abrió la boca para luego sonreír- esto hay que celebrarlo!!- gritó. Me agarró del hombro y empezamos a caminar hacia el puesto de ramen ya que Naruto estaba muy hambriento después de la batalla _(inner: cuando no!). _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una de las calles de la aldea, caminaba una rubia de 4 coletas pensando en el chico problemático que le quitaba el sueño, iba caminando tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había pasado a llevar con su abanico a Shikamaru... el dueño de sus pensamientos.

-auch- dijo este cuando recibió aquel golpe- ten más cuidado-

-gomen- dijo muy sonrojada por lo ocurrido- ¿daijobu?- preguntó un tanto preocupada.

- si, no te preocupes- le sonrió, la chica hizo lo mismo, entonces siguió de largo.

Ella no sabia que hacer para poder retenerlo y conversar con él, entonces cuando ya se le había ocurrido invitarlo a comer helados para que la disculpara, él ya se había ido. De todas formas le siguió para preguntarle, pero al verlo quedó estática. Su novia estaba junto a él. Se fue resignada.

-konichiwa, ¿que tal?- le dijo Shikamaru aún sobándose el brazo.

- bien ¿y tú?- dijo la chica mirándole el brazo- parece que no muy bien.

- no seas problemática Ino, estoy bastante bien, solo me pasaron a… solo choque con un poste- mintió ya que su novia era muy celosa y lo que menos quería era que su tarde juntos fuera "problemática" .

- entonces donde vamos Shika?- dijo sonriéndole

-que te parece al restaurante de mi vecino?

- no, vamos al puesto de ramen.

- no, no quiero ir, vamos siempre allí-reclamó

- pues si no vas iré sola!-

- esta bien, iré contigo-dijo sin ánimos

- excelente-susurró y dicho esto se fueron al puesto de ramen tomados de las manos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Este capi esta mas largo, gracias a todas las personas q lo leyeron

Especialmente a:

Setsuna17: espero q con este capi te vayas aclarando mas

-sakuritah-: gracias por leerlo, q bueno q te gusto y en este capi te daras cuenta de q es mas q preocupación….

Soul-alone-uchiha: gracias amiga!! Sin ti este fic no seria posible!! Es enserio

Mitsuki-hyuuga: graxas por tu rr amiga!! Espero q este capi te guste!!

Haruchi.saku: amika!! Q buen rr!! Q bueno q te no lo subi como estaban, por q si no, hasta ahí llego mi vida……TT xD

Bueno, espero q les haya gustado y dejen rr onegai!!

TeMa.ChAn.9o


	3. Chapter 3

_3.-Los líos amorosos…_

Temari iba de regreso. Su andar mostraba la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. En el camino se encontró con Sakura y Hinata que no pasaron desapercibida su actitud.

-que ocurre Temari? Se te ve triste- expresó Hinata preocupada

-no me ocurre nada, no se preocupen, ahora debo irme- dijo tratando de evitar que la vieran de esa manera

-ah, ¿demo… no quieres ir a tomar un helado con nosotras?- preguntó Hinata

-no, debo irme ya, demo arigatou

-está bien, como quieras- Temari se alejó rápidamente mientras Sakura y Hinata la miraban sin comprender absolutamente nada.

La tarde pasó veloz y la noche llegó tempranamente. Una chica despertaba agitadamente a altas horas de la madrugada. Su respiración era agitada y sudaba bastante.

-una pesadilla- dijo Temari. Volvió a acostarse nuevamente pero aquella pesadilla y sus pensamientos le jugaban en contra. No podía conciliar el sueño por más que pudiese. Se levantó y salió a dar una vuelta para despejarse un poco. Todas las calles estaban vacías, haciendo que un extraño sentimiento de soledad le inundara

Mientras por otra parte Shikamaru no podía conciliar el sueño por el día tan bueno que había tenido, ya que estuvo todo el día riéndose de las estupideces de Naruto, recordó a Ino y también como se reía. Pero esa imagen se fue volviendo nublosa y Temari apareció en sus pensamientos, recordó aquella hermosa sonrisa. Movió la cabeza, en que estaba pensando? Entonces decidió salir, quizás le serviría para sacarla de su cabeza.

Dobló la esquina y se encontró con Temari. Empezó a avanzar hacia ella, que estaba a espaldas de él. Entonces Temari volteó rápidamente agachándose y lanzó una kunai.

-tránquila mujer problemática soy yo-sonrió, se acercó y le ayudó a levantarse.

Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto se estremecieron. Y ahora que estaban tan cerca de sus bocas. Sintiendo el aliento del otro. El aroma… se fueron acercando a sus labios. Los dos lo querían, los dos lo deseaban pero Ino apareció en la mente de Shikamaru haciéndole retroceder.

-Lo siento- dijo Temari – me voy- pero Shikamaru le tomó del brazo

-por que te vas? No quieres pasar a mi casa un rato? No puedo dormir y necesito compañía para despejarme un poco, pero si para ti es muy problemático entonces- fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de Temari- me gustaría pasar a tu casa, tampoco puedo dormir y necesito aclarar una duda…- el tono triste volvió al pronunciar las últimas palabras

-que ocurre?- preguntó un tanto preocupado, era muy extraño verla triste

-nada, cuando lleguemos a tu casa te digo-

-vamos- dijo Shikamaru empezando a caminar hacia su casa junto a Temari

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno gracias por sus rr me encantaron TT me alentaron mucho y aquí esta la conti, corta pero algo es algo no?

Egipto-anime-princess02: gracias por alentarme, me alegro q te gustara, ahora esta la conti.

Setsuna17: gracias por tus animos, me animan mucho!! xD

Princess-odi: si al fin lo admitio!! Vemos q después de todo no esta tan frio, yo tambien espero q temari encuentre la felicidad, q mala eres!! Como q con ninguno!! Jaja, xD q bueno q te aya gustado mi fic, gracias

Sakuraharuno88: gracias por leer y bueno….ten por seguro q leere ese epilogo!!

Soul-alone-uchiha: gracias por tus animos amiga!! E insisto de no ser por ti esta historia no existiria!! Gracias por todo y nos vemos en dr uchiha!!

Zafany-company: gracias por tu rr y q bueno q te alla gustado, ves q no te deje tanto tiempo con la intriga? Jaja xD

Bueno garciaz x sus rr y espero unos mas onegai

TeMa.ChAn.9o


	4. Chapter 4

**gomen, gomen, por demorarme tanto, es q...como decirlo?? no tenia el capi, por asi decirlo, bueno aqui esta el cuarto capi y ojala no se enojen y lo sigan leyendo onegai T.T**

**bueno tambien les queria decir q este capi es 100 shikatema xD, bueno y q esperaban? TEMA.CHAN.90 tema: TEMARI y bueno me encanta cuando tiene su parerija feliz n.n xD lean onegai!!**

el alcohol paso la cuenta...

Las calles de Konoha envueltas por una oscura sensación, el viento frío que prevalecía y golpeaba los desnudos brazos de una rubia. Temari se estremeció y empezó a tiritar mientras frotaba sus manos para darse calor.

-toma- dijo tendiéndole su chaqueta-

-gracias- Shikamaru le miró directamente a los ojos, para luego sonreír. Una extraña sensación recorrió su ser cuando la miró.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa . Al entrar le ofreció un café.

-ten, esto te ayudará a pasar el frío-

-gracias-

En medio de la conversación, Shikamaru recordó un excelente licor para pasar el frío.

-todavía tienes frío?

-si, mucho-

-tengo esto- dijo mostrándole una botella de tequila- pero es fuerte, aún así quieres?-

-si-

- y cual era esa duda que querías despejar?- dijo mientras servía el licor, ya entrado en más confianza.

-Es un asunto muy personal, te lo diré solo si prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie, ok?- dijo recibiendo el vaso de tequila.

-claro Temari

La chica se tomó el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo

- está bastante bien este tequila- dijo sonriendo- me podrías dar otro?

-si claro, pero que no se pase la mano- dijo llenando nuevamente el vaso- aquí esta, pero continúa con lo que ibas a decir- el Nara estaba impaciente

- es que… estoy… enamorada de un chico que no me quiere- dijo la rubia.

_Q__uien es ese idiota!!, que estoy pensando yo estoy con Ino, pero…últimamente pienso mas en temari que en Ino_

- además -continuo temari- estoy pensando seriamente en devolverme a mi aldea.

- qué??- dijo exaltado Shikamaru

-eso, estoy pensando en irme, por qué? te importa acaso?- dijo temari tomando otro vaso de ese fuerte Tequila, estaba empezando a marearse.

- no, es decir… si eres muy importante aquí en la aldea- dijo mirando para otro lado, evitando el contacto con Temari. Se sentía muy incómodo.

Temari fue al baño, mientras, el chico se sirvió unos dos vasos más _maldición no puedo dejar que se vaya! Pero que mierda estoy diciendo?- _puso sus manos en la cara- _que estoy sintiendo?..._

- ya volví, daijobu? Te ves muy mal-la rubia poso su mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre- estás muy rojo-

-debe ser por el calor…- _mierda! Por qué tenía que darme cuenta ahora?_

Temari cerró los ojos mientras tomaba su temperatura- no- pero fue interrumpida por los labios que desde hace tiempo soñaba con probar. Se dejó llevar por él… Imágenes llegaron a su mente, él e Ino juntos.

- gomennasai, tengo que irme, no quiero causarte problemas con tu novia, sayonara- dijo cortando el contacto

- no, no te vayas, gomen, es que me deje llevar y… bueno, no importa, yo te invite para que te despejaras, no para que decidiera irte, y de esta manera- _de ninguna manera dejaré que Temari se vaya asi como asi_

- cómo? O sea que… no quieres que me vaya?- la rubia no entendía este comportamiento tan repentino

-no, es que… bueno, si, en realidad no, bueno tu me entiendes, no?- el pelinegro estaba confuso

-: hai, no quieres que me vaya, ya que esta noche te diste cuenta de…- hizo una pausa para mirar al nara, este estaba rojo, pero ella continuo- que te caigo bien, pero decías que si querías que me fuera porque yo soy muy… bueno, mi genio es ´´especial"…

-exacto- se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de la rubia- sin ofender

-no me ofendes- dijo frunciendo el ceño- bueno si, pero ya. Se q no quieres que me valla por que te estas dando cuenta de q te caigo bien, estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo

- Y tú que estás sintiendo?- preguntó pensando en aquella probabilidad del sentimiento mutuo

-pues que eres simpático y me caes bien- la rubia no podía demostrar sus sentimientos, no podía ser débil, no frente a _**él**_

-si, claro- tu _me caes mas que bien, lamentablemente me di cuenta muy tarde, mi relación con Ino se está desgastando y tú llegas y…vuelvo a sentir lo que sentía antes con Ino, incluso más, no me había fijado, eres hermosa, aún q problemática, incluso más que Ino_- pensaba esto mirando su copa de tequila

-que ocurre?- espero respuesta- Daijobu? –no le respondieron nuevamente-En que piensas? – se comenzó a enojar-Hey, estás ahí?

Decía todo esto mientras el chico de la coleta pensaba en ella, _**su**_ Temari. Se sintió desplazada y se paró repentinamente, dispuesta a irse.

- te vas? Porque?- dijo impidiéndole salir

- creí que estaba sobrando, estabas pensando, no sé en qué pero sé que no era en mi

- pues en eso te equivocas- dijo sin pensar el chico

-eh?

-estaba pensando en lo que pasaría si te fueras - el moreno no tardo el dar respuesta coherente, aun q no sea cierta

-ah, te puedo preguntar algo?-preguntó la rubia

- claro, que cosa?

- porque estas con ino? Es decir, tú eres de más bajo perfil, eres inteligente, en cambio ella no es de tan bajo perfil, mas bien le gusta exhibirse y no es muy inteligente que digamos- la rubia no podía esconder sus celos y de alguna manera necesitaba saber que veía en Ino q no habia en ella misma

- pues, no lo sé, ella me gusta, es linda y me cuida, ella es… Como decirlo en pocas palabras? Es… no se, pero es mi novia y ya, no seas problemática y no me preguntes esas cosas.

- gomen, es que creí que tu deberías estar con una persona que fuera, no se mas inteligente, mas fuerte, mas hermosa, no se.

-pues, como quien eh?- el chico sabia donde llevaba eso

- no se, podría ser como yo- las palabras salían de su boca, no pensaba en lo que decía. No estaba en perfecto estado.

Con cada palabra que decían se acercaban más y más.

-como tú?, tienes razón, pero en dónde podría encontrar alguien como tú?-preguntó divertido

- y se supone q eres un genio?- el sarcasmo abundaba en esta chica

- jaja, ya sabia q hablabas de ti y…en realidad estás muy bien, eres inteligente, fuerte y muy problemática.

Al término de esa palabra cerraron los ojos al mismo , se acercaron hasta rozar los labios del otro y se unieron finalmente en un dulce beso.

Los besos se fueron intensificando y su ropa fue deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo. Entonces el amor y la lujuria empezó a llenar la habitación y… Censurado (Soy muy pequeña para saber q sigue..XD tu haruchi sabes perfectamente lo que pasa)

--

y q les parecio?? bueno, malo, estupido, ilogico, buenisimo, ahi ustedes le ponen el termino q quieran y eso

**gacktita haruno: **_q bueno q te haya gustado mi fic!! es algo (arto) shikatema este capi y espero no haberte decepcionado . __ ja ne!!_

**princess-odi: **_pues ya viste q no esta sola, pero tampoco mal acompañada xD, lo malo es q ellos estan bien por ahora, pero hay q recordar a ino, espero q este capi no sea decepcionante para ti y q me dejes un rr!! nOn ja ne!!_

**soul-alone-uchiha: **_amiga!! gracias por pasarme la conti...yo no dije eso!! nadie mas aparte de haruchi y mitsuki lo saben asi q nu me desprestijies xddd bueno y eso gracias la esperaba por q no queria morir O.O_

**zafany-company: **_gracias por el apoyo!! debo avisarte q eres la primera persona q me amenza de muerte O.O de todas formas gracias por q me animaste a subirlo xDDD bueno espero q este capi te haya gustado y yo voy despues de esto a seguir leyendo tu capi, es q ayer me apagaron el pc u.u pero hoy sigo!! ja ne!!_

**atomicmonster: **_ola!! gracias por el apoyo q bueno q te haya encantado hay en un rr me dices q tal si? me encanta tu historia!! lo mismo q el titulo digo MALDITA GEMELA!! xDDD bueno y eso, espero q te guste y q no te hayas decepcionado, cualquier cosa, sugerencia o lo q sea, dimelo en un rr . ja ne!!_

**jessica-hime: **_q bueno q te haya gustado mi historia y q la sigas de principio a fin nOn XD a mi tambien me gusta mucho tu historia vamos a ver q sigue en tu historia si? bueno y eso!! gracias x tus coments y espero alguno aora si? nOn ja ne!!_

_bueno y eso, a las demas q no me han dejado rr u.u les doy las gracias, al menos por leerlo , bueno y si hay hombres q leen mi historia, dejenme un rr al menos diciendo: "soy hombre y la leo ¬¬" " crees q los hombres no leemos? ¬¬" o algo como "q torpe eres!! si leo pero me da flojera dejar rr"" xD_

_bueno gracias y espero sus rr!! nOn_

_sayonara!! !! !! !! _

TeMa.ChAn.9o


	5. Chapter 5

1

5.- los resultados y los problemas…

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana y cierto pelinegro de ojos azabache no podía dormir, pensaba en una ojijade, en lo mal q la trataba inconcientemente y en todo lo malo q le habia hecho, mientras dudas rondaban por su mente, tales como:

_Me merezco el amor de sakura? Después de todo lo malo q le e echo, después de haberla dejado botada y haber traicionado a mi aldea? Nunca le explique q no quería q viniera conmigo, por q si la dejaba y algo malo le ocurría me moriría de la tristeza y no me lo perdonaría jamas. Siempre te trate de molesta, pero sakura entiéndeme, jamas pensé q esta extraña sensación q sentía cuando estaba cerca de ti era algo como amor y me hacia sentir debil, debil al no poder dejar de pensar en ti, al no poder controlar mis sentimientos antes de cumplir mi venganza, siempre tuve claro q al cumplir mi venganza volvería e intentaría retomar la relación q alguna vez tuvimos, aun q solo fuese de amistad, al menos pensar en q aun me amabas, eso me ayudaba a seguir adelante, aun q te dije muchas veces estorbo, molesta y millones de insultos mas, solo era para auto convencerme de eso a mi mismo, por q mi rabia crecía al darme cuenta de q eras otra fan-girl mas, q yo en realidad no te importaba, q eras solo una mas q se dejaba llevar por mi apariencia, pero ahora, me doy cuenta de q aun me amas y q esto es real, no es un simple sentimiento de cariño ni amistad, nada parecido, sakura te amo y dudo q algún dia pueda decírtelo de frente_

Mientras el uchiha daba vueltas en la cama, sin saber q hacer, el sueño lo venció, no podía dejar de pensar en q iba a hacer ahora, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas noches pensar en q tenia q decirle a sakura todo lo q sentía, esta no era una noche mas, no era una noche en la q seguía pensando en lo mismo, el sabia q ya no podria contenerse mas y esa noche seria la ultima vez q se debatía en como decirlo, por q se lo diría al otro dia.

--

En otra parte totalmente distinta, pero con pensamientos similares se encontraba un joven rubio, pensando en cierta ojiperla

_En que pensaras en estos momentos hinata-chan, mi princesita, es tan extraño esto, nunca antes me habia fijado, pero eres hermosa, tranquila, inteligente y dulce, todo lo q siempre necesite, pero lo busque en otra persona, mi hermanita, la cual esta perdidamente enamorada de sasuke y el teme no sabe como decirle q siente lo mismo…ambos son tan…tan…temes!! No lo se, para ellos es sencillo, ninguno tiene q luchar contra el poder de hiashi, ni tampoco tiene q pensar todos los días en la humillación q es estar enamorado secretamente de la heredera del clan hyuuga sin ser correspondido, aun q todos me dicen lo contrario…por q será?? Todos estan contra mí!! (Inner: sasukito-kun tiene razón, q dobe es!!) Como me gustaría estar contigo mi princesa, abrazarte besarte y nunca mas dejarte ir, estar a tu lado por siempre…eres tan hermosa…y menudo cuerpazo!! Naruto ya contrólate!! Bueno, alguno de estos días, tendré q decírselo, sea como sea, ya no puedo aguantar mas-_ y pensando esto se durmió placidamente, imaginándose como seria si hinata le correspondia, lo cual es…bastante obvio!!

--

Al otro día despertaron tapados con las sabanas de la cama de shikamaru al despertar estaban algo mareados y se sentían realmente, solo algo podía significar: resaca.

Cuando estuvieron realmente despiertos, ambos se miraron y no sabían que hacer con la vergüenza, se pusieron de todos los colores habidos y por haber y temari ya no aguanto, se levanto, con la sabana tapando todo su cuerpo y se fue a vestir al baño.

Cuando temari termino por recordar todo lo ocurrido, ya que había tomado pero no tanto como para olvidar aquello, se puso muy feliz de que shikamaru la hubiera besado y todo lo demás q paso, pero luego recordó que solo cuando estuvo ebrio se atrevió a besarla, comenzó a pensar que solo la quería para pasar la noche y eso la dejo demasiado dolida.

Al salir, le rezo a kami-sama para q no se encontrara con el chico problemático, si tuviera buena suerte, simplemente se podria ir, cerrar la puerta y luego nunca mas hablar de eso, olvidarlo y estar como si nada, pero para su mala suerte, si se encontró con el, a la salida del baño. Los dos estaban muertos de la vergüenza, no sabían que hacer hasta que se cansaron, ambos se movieron, pero hacia el mismo lado, siguieron haciendo lo mismo unas tres veces mas, cuando ya se estaban cansando de aquello, temari se tropezó con el pie del chico y el, casi involuntariamente, la rodeo con sus brazos, asi no caería al suelo. Estaban tan cerca que el aliento se les mezclaba, a punto de unir sus labios como la noche anterior lo hicieron, el nara no se resistió a besarla, ella se dejo, no pensaba solo actuaba, la resaca le afecto mas de lo q pensó.

Cuando se separaron, por falta de aire, temari no sabia que decir, shikamaru estaba rojo, solo la levanto, ya que aun estaba sujetándola y cuando ella estaba dispuesta a hablarle, el se fue a su habitación, pensando- que problemático es esto!!- al recordar lo ocurrido minutos antes y tambien la noche anterior.

Temari estaba apunto de irse cuando recordó todo y pensó:

_Porque me voy? El me debe una explicación! No puede ser así! Voy a ir y me dirá una explicación razonable-_ pensando esto se fue a buscar a shikamaru a su cuarto, entro allí y dijo:

- quien te crees? Porque me besas y luego te vas? Quiero una explicación ya!!- esto lo dijo con mucha rabia, para demostrarle a SU chico que no era una chica q se dejaba besar por cualquiera y luego ya no le importa nada.

- que problemático… demo…- dijo eso algo apenado, luego recordo que ella tambien deveria estar avergonzada, después de todo, el no fue el único q actuó en todo eso y dijo-y si no quiero darte una explicación?- desafiándola

- quieres saber q tan lejos te puedo mandar con mi abanico? Y quieres saber lo que gaara y kankuro harían si saben que abusaste de mi?- dijo con el mismo tono que el Nara.

- pues… pues… es mentira que abuse de ti!!- dijo gritando y continuo- bien que lo disfrutaste!!

-Eso es mentira!! – Dijo ya exaltada- yo… no me acuerdo… de nada- dijo sin mirar al chico a los ojos, ya que se le notaria que mentía. El desconcertado, ya que la estaba comenzando a querer mas q a una amiga y este seria un momento de esos q no se olvidan y ella ni siquiera sabia q habia pasado la noche anterior, cayo sentado en el borde de su cama, desconcertado.

Temari lo vio y se sintió mal, supo que era por la recién dicha "mentirita", entonces lo miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que en sus ojos habia una notable confusión, ella lo siguió mirando, solo se acercaba, muy lentamente, el no se alejaba, no se movió ni un centímetro hasta que sus labios se unieron y se besaron muy intensamente. Al término del beso, el la miro mucho mas desconcertado, pero le miro a los ojos, y vio un deje de ternura hacia el, algo jamas visto en la mirada de temari. La chica se sorprendió por q el chico la miraba muy tiernamente tambien Después de mirarse y sonreírse por unos cuantos segundos, shikamaru susurro:

- que problemático demo…-elevo su tono de voz-de verdad no recuerdas que ocurrió anoche?- el de la coleta sabia q la chica mentía, era obvio si el estaba mas bebido y aun asi recordaba todo.

-pues… creo que si me acuerdo, y tu?- dijo creyendo que el no.

-claro que lo recuerdo Quién crees que soy, chica problemática?- dijo con muestra de enojo.

- pues un problemático muy flojo, demo que… me gusta mucho- dicho esto el no sabia como reaccionar, ella estaba completamente sonrojada, el chico solo dijo:

- tu… también me gustas y mucho- entonces se sonrieron y cuando estaban apunto de besarse nuevamente, se escucha como alguien golpea la puerta.

-ve a abrir- dijo la chica

- no seas problemática, mejor quedémonos aquí, te aseguro que no se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí- dijo con tono malicioso

-abre shika!!- se oye una voz familiar

- o no es… ino- acabo por decir el problemático.

-y que hacemos?- dijo medio preocupada, ino era su peor enemiga por estar con shikamaru, pero también era chica y entendía la tristeza q puede sentir una mujer cuando se le es infiel

-métete en el closet, no salgas hasta que yo te diga ok?- fue lo unico q se le ocurrio al nara

-esta bien, pero no estaré toda la tarde.

-esta bien, solo quédate y no hagas problemas- dijo esto y la beso muy dulcemente, pero salio a ver a ino.

- q tal ino- dijo en la puerta

-bien shika-kun- dijo intentando besarlo, el chico la esquivo

- lo siento, estoy resfriado y no te quiero contagiar, cof cof

- pues a mi no me importaría contagiarme de ti

- ino no quiero q te resfríes, mejor vete al ichiraku, mas tarde nos vemos si?

-esta bien, pero cuídate, no quiero a un novio resfriado

- si, claro ino, solo vete…

- me estas echando?

- no ino es q, no te quiero contagiar, tu entiendes, sayonara- y le cierra la puerta en la cara

- ni siquiera se despide de beso? Esto es muy raro!

Al entrar el nara abrió la puerta del closet y salio una muy enojada temari.

- al fin, ya me voy, mándale saludos de mi parte- dijo la rubia muy enojada y con tono sarcástico.

-ya no seas así, MI problemática- esto hizo q la rubia se volteara

- Qué dijiste?- dijo aun perpleja- creí que tu problemática era ino, no es así?- dijo aun enojada.

El, abrazándola de la cintura, le dijo al oído:

- ahora eres tu, creí que te había demostrado todo lo q siento por ti, q te amo y q ya no te dejare ir, q eres la chica mas hermosa de toda konoha, o no lo hice? Mujer problemática- dijo con un tono muy romántico, lo que le encanto a temari.

- pues no lo se- dijo riendo- pero yo no seré tu amante, escuchaste!- dijo ya recordando q el tenia novia aun.

-es que, es muy problemático terminar con ino después de tanto tiempo juntos

-si quieres quédate con ella, pero a mí no me vuelvas a molestar, sayonara.- dijo y cuando estaba apunto de salir siente la mano del nara en su brazo, la da vuelta y luego siente sus calidos labios en los de ella. Al terminar ese dulce beso le pregunta:

-tu realmente me quieres?- sintiendo miedo de un no por respuesta.

- pues… claro que… no.- hizo una pausa para ver su reacción, ella se levanto y dijo:

-entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí – se paro, sentía como que si una lagrima le fuera a brotar, pero se hizo la fuerte y le dijo- sayonara shikamaru.

-no he terminado, dije que no te quería, yo te amo, realmente siento mas cosas por ti de las q e sentido por nadie, me habia dado cuenta antes, pero lo intente reprimir, no creia q fuera correspondido- entonces ella sintió que la lágrima le cayó, pero esta vez de felicidad, el le pregunto:

-Por qué lloras?

- es que nunca nadie me dijo algo así, es de felicidad.- entonces lo abrazo muy fuerte, se quedaron así unos instantes y luego se besaron apasionadamente.

Con sasuke:

Se levanto y la mañana transcurrió normal, hasta que golpearon su puerta

-venia a invitarte a Ichiraku, quieres venir?- dijo un alegre rubio

-Por qué no?- respondió el pelinegro

Y salieron conversando de sakura y hinata.

-bueno y cuando te declaras a sakura-chan?

-no lo se dobe, no me presiones- contesto de mala el ojinegro

- hay vamos, q podria ser lo peor?- con lo inteligente q es el rubio no se imaginaba la "súper" respuesta de su amigo

- pues a ver…déjame pensar… a ya se, puede pasar q sakura no me quiera ver nunca mas por q piensa q juego con ella…o tal vez piense q es una mas de la lista y se enoje tanto q me tire contra la pared mas lejana

- es cercana dobe ¬¬

- solo recuerda su fuerza y ya me dices teme ¬¬

- tienes razón…y si me pasa lo mismo? Y si mi hinata-chan ya no me quiere volver a ver? T.T

- tranquilo naruto, hinata si te querrá ver, de todas formas, ella te quiere

- de q hablas si ni me habla

- ¬¬ por q será??

- no le caigo bien?? O peor, me odia?? O.o

-naruto tu no eres mas dobe por q es imposible!! Solo declárate y sabrás la razón!!

- demo…

- ya vamonos!! No quiero llegar tan tarde a mi desayuno, de echo ya es tarde, apresúrate!!

- esta bien…

Y asi se fueron al ichiraku pensando cada uno en sus cosas.

--

**volvi!! lamento la tardanza, es q aun no tenia el capi y aparte desde hace como dos semanas estaba castigada con no poder estar en el pc u.u bueno no son excusas, solo justificaciones xD, bueno saludos a todos y gracias porsus rr!! aun q fueron poquitos, incluso menos q antes, pero bueno q se le va a hacer, si estan decepcionados solo diganlo en un rr y me dicen por favor T.T**

**bueno aqui les dejo saluditos a los q me dejaron rr en el capi anterior:**

**GoraT: **bueno espero q te halla gustado este capi, jeje, no es hentai, jeje, soy muy pequeña para esto...y bueno, tu inner ya sabe como le fue a ino, la pobre va a sufrir...y mucho...muajajaja...lo siento, momento de locura xD saludos, espero q te guste este nuevo capi

**mitsuki-hyuuga: **amiga!! lamento la tardanza...tu ya sabes, bueno saludos y apreveche oy q no fui al cole para subir, aun q este no paso por las manos de soul, ay me dices si esta bien o no n/n

**atomicmonster: **mi amiga, hace tanto tiempo q no hablo contigo!! u.u es q estoi castigada, las notas tu sabes, espero q hoy ablemos, ya q estare conectada arto tiempo, aqui te explico...y bueno, q bueno q el capi anterior no te halla decepcionado, espero q este tampoco u.u

**7itachi7: **gracias, se q esta corto xD es q la mente no me da para mas, ademas con lo del castigo y con lo de las tareas pues es solo pokas veces q puedo estar en el pc u.u bueno, tu eres chico verdad?? es q no tienes profile, xD lo lamento soy muy despistada n/n saludos y q bueno q para ti este bien n.n

bueno les doy las gracias a todos los q leen y espero q no se decepcionen, ay otra cosa, porfa pasen por estos fics q estan mas q buensimos!!

**maldita gemela**

**secretos, odio y dolor**

**¿¿nejisaku??**

**dr sasuke uchiha**

son ecxelentes y obvio si todas las autoras son mis amigas!! xD

TeMa.ChAn.9o


	6. Chapter 6

Las conversacionesy confesiones…

Estaban comiendo y de pronto sienten el celular del vendedor de rammen, era tsunade que quería hablar con naruto

- ola oba-chan como sabias que estaba aquí?- dijo devora-rammen

- Naruto no me digas vieja, y no te pego solo porque estas al otro lado del teléfono, y es obvio que a estas horas estas desayunando- naruto si sabia como sacar de quicio a la 5º

- Pues si, esta vez desayune más temprano

-a las 12 de la mañana?! Eso es temprano para ti?!

-Claro, para usted no oba-chan?

- Te dije que no me llames así!!Y…si es muy tarde.

- bueno para que me quería?- dijo mientras se echaba el plato entero de rammen a la boca

-tu debes ir a una misión, ah y debes ir a buscar a sasuke, neji, shikamaru, temari, ten-ten, hinata y sakura. Todos ellos y tu deben estar en mi oficina en 30 min. ¡Escuchaste!

- si oba… digo tsunade - y sonrio aliviado por no decir oba-chan

-ok los espero en mi oficina sayonara.

- Qué ocurrió naruto?

-nada, solo que la oba-chan quiere que estemos todos en su oficina en 30 min.

- entonces vamos, yo ire a buscar a sakura y hinata- dijo esto ultima muy fuerte para que naruto escuchara.

- no! Yo iré a buscar a hinata-chan!

- esta bien, entonces yo voy a buscar a sakura, temari y shikamaru.

- y yo a hinata, neji y ten-ten.

- no te faltan ino y sai?

- pues en ese caso tambien me faltarian kiba, lee, shino…

-hablo de los q no están en alguna misión ¬¬

-lee esta en una misión

- no lo sabia, demo, q pasa entonces con ino?

-ella no está invitada

-ok entonces nos vemos en 25 min. En la oficina de la hokage

-sayonara, y no hagas nada malo con sakura en el camino eh? ¬¬U

En el camino…

Sasuke pensaba en la mejor manera de decirle a sakura lo que sentía, pero no sabía como, de pronto ve la casa de ella y golpea, le abre la pelirrosa

-que pasa sasuke-kun?

-tsunade nos necesita en su oficina en 20 min.

-si le aviso a oka- san y vengo

-si pero apúrate que tenemos que ir a buscar a temari y a shikamaru también

En 10 seg. Volvió sakura y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron a buscar a shikamaru.

Golpearon la puerta y shikamaru denuevo no quería abrir, pero al fin abrió por q la kunoichi le dio un zape para q abriera.

-que quieren?- dijo aun robándose la cabeza el nara

- te venimos a buscar, tsunade nos necesita a nosotros, a ti y a temari, solo nos quedan 10 min. No alcanzaremos a llegar a la casa de temari

-y para que? Ella esta aquí.- dijo esto y añadió- esperen q la llamo, me pongo mi bandada y nos vamos

-temari, nos necesita tsunade vamos

-esta bien, toma, ponte tu bandada

-arigatou, espera un momento- dijo el chico mientras se ponía la bandana

- que?

-tienes sucio

- donde?- dijo mirándose en el espejo

- yo te limpio- dijo mientras la volteaba

- pero no- no alcanzo a terminar, por q el chico puso sus labios en los de ella, hubieran seguido asi por horas y horas, pero una voz los saco de sus pensamientos

- shikamaru ya apúrate q no tenemos todo el dia!- dijo sasuke desde afuera

Luego se fueron calmados a la oficina de la hokage, mientras shikamaru hablaba con sasuke y sakura con temari

- de veras eso hizo shikamaru?- dijo la pelirrosa emocionada

-claro, el es muy lindo, y me dice SU problemática, pero aun no termina con ino, aunque esto solo pasó hoy y… anoche- dijo esto ultimo muy ruborizada

- de veras? Eres toda una experta- dijo muy sorprendida, para luego decir muy triste- a mi sasuke aun no me dice nada

-no has visto como te mira? – dijo sorprendida de q esta no se diera cuenta

-de que hablas? Ni siquiera me mira- dijo con decepción en su voz la kunoichi

-claro que si, no te he dicho nada pero todo el tiempo que hemos estado hablando, se ha dado vuelta para mirarte, cada 30 seg Según mi reloj, sino porque crees que a cada rato me reía y miraba el reloj?

- no se, pero no te creo- respondió dudosa la ojijade

-en 5 seg. Se dará vuelta- dijo temari muy segura

Y justo en 5 seg. Mas se da vuelta sasuke, temari la mira y dice

-ya ves?

- demo… por q?

-pues, no lo se, tal vez es por que te quiere- dijo con una mirada picara la rubia

- tú crees?- dijo esperanzaza la pelirosa

- en unos seg. volverá a voltear, pregúntale porque, a ver que te responde

- esta bien, demo qué le digo?- dijo dudosa

-esto: "Por qué me miras? O es a temari?"

- y si me dice que te mira a ti

- no lo ara, pero si lo hace, mirare a shikamaru a ver q hace, quiero saber si es q se pone celoso- vio a sakura q estaba algo decepcionada- de todas formas no lo ara sakura

-ok

- cuando le preguntes yo me voy con shika para dejarlos solos

Volvió a voltear el pelinegro

-Por qué me miras? O es a temari?- pregunto con seguridad, pero ansiosa por la respuesta

El quedo atónito, y se decidió a hablar con ella, temari tomo a shikamaru del brazo y se lo llevo mas adelante.

-pues, es a ti, por q? te gasta con q te mire?

-amm…no, sasuke-kun, es solo q…-no sabia q decir, temari estaba mas adelante mirándola con cara de preocupación

- sa-sakura tengo q decirte algo

- si?- dijo ella esperanzada

-watashi… da…daisuke sakura - dijo sasuke muy nervioso, por como fuera a reaccionar la chica

Sakura quedo helada, era lo que siempre había soñado, pero nunca imagino que lo que temari decía se volviera realidad

-bueno, se q me demore, q debería habértelo dicho hace mucho, pero al menos dime algo, si aun me quieres…o…ya e olvidaste- dijo algo deprimido

-no sasuke, es que… no se, espere por esto toda mi vida, déjame al menos procesar esto en mi mente- sasuke sonrió- pero dime, es…es cierto? O es una broma de mal gusto?- dijo sakura, perdiendo toda esperanza

-claro q es verdad, si no, no estaría diciéndote esto

Ella se lanzo a abrazarlo y se besaron, lentamente y tranquilamente, como si nada alrededor fuera a pasar, como si el tiempo se detuviese y solo estuvieran ellos.

Con naruto:

El fue a buscar a ten-ten y luego a los primos hyuuga a la mansión, cuando estuvieron todos, se apuraron ya que les quedaba poco tiempo, llegaron después de shikamaru y temari

-y sasuke y sakura?- pregunto la godaime enojada

-en… sasuke tenia una herida y sakura lo esta atendiendo, pero ya vienen- dijo para salvar a su amiga la rubia

-necesito que estén aquí ya!- grito la ojimiel

- yo los voy a buscar rápido tsunade-sama- dijo temari y salio echa una bala de la torre

Cuando llego vio una escena hermosa, sasuke y sakura se besaban tiernamente, mientras las hojas de los árboles caian alrededor de ellos y una suave brisa mecía sus cabellos, estaba emocionadísima su plan habia salido perfecto, sakura al fin estaba con su sasuke-kun y ella venia…de donde venia?? DE LA TORRE!! Tenía q avisarles, pero no quería interrumpir ese momento, de todas formas estaba de lo mas romántico…pero esto se acabaria si llegaba tsunade, tenia q frenarlos…pero como…..ya se!!

Temari se fue acercando a ellos, murmurando muy bajito, tanto q ninguno de los enamorados se daba cuenta de lo q ocurría a su alrededor, hasta q el portador del sharingan después de varios minutos sintió q era observado y abrió los ojos para ver al desgraciado q se atrevía a espiarlo, pero al hacerlo, se topo con la mirada apenada de temari, quien intentaba decirle algo, lentamente fue frenando el beso, cosa q extraño a sakura y miro en la misma dirección q sasuke miraba y se sonrojo al notar q mientras ella disfrutaba de un excelente momento, alguien disfrutaba e un buen espectáculo, en el q ella era la protagonista

-te-temari, yo…este- nada mas salio de la boca de la kunoichi, pues vio q la chica sonreía nerviosamente

- solo venia a decirles q tsunade-sama les espera en su despacho y parece q esta enojada por q ustedes aun no llegan…

-pues nos vamos de inmediato

Doce segundos después llegaron con la hokage:

- Bueno ahora que están todos debo darles una noticia, no tan buena, la gente de la aldea del sonido quiere que nuestros mejores ninjas sean desterrados, sino la guerra comenzara y necesitamos que ustedes se encarguen de averiguar el porque de su petición

-Nosotros lo sabemos- dijo muy serio el uchiha menor

-tú y quien más?- dijo la ojimiel

-Naruto- dijo muy convincentemente

-Y según ustedes que es?

-No es según nosotros tsunade, es que nosotros estábamos peleando con dos de ellos y de pronto….

Naruto contó toda la historia con lujo de detalle, no se le olvido nada y cuando dijo lo de hinata esta se sonrojo, ya que a naruto se le había olvidado que todos estaban ahí, luego sasuke contó todo lo ocurrido pero sakura no se sonrojo, por q de todas formas el ya se le habia declarado

-entonces según ustedes ellos quieren vengarse por la pierna de la q ataco a naruto?

-hai- dijeron los dos a coro

-Pero no querrían q los desterraramos a ti y a naruto por algo tan pequeño o si? Aunque debe ser algo más, irán a averiguar que mas ocurre, tendrán que conversar con ellos, disfrazados obviamente, y les sacaran información ¡esta claro!

-Hai- dijeron todos a coro

- demo tsunade-shishou cuando saldremos??- dijo sakura, quería disfrutar a su nuevo novio mas tiempo

- buena pregunta sakura, saldrán dentro de dos semanas, si es q no hay algún inconveniente dentro de ese tiempo

- pero tsunade, eso es mucho plazo, podria irme a una misión y luego regresar no cree?

-lo se, pero Irán con kakashi y el esta en misión y llegara dentro de una semana y media, tambien merece un descanso

-si tsunade, todos estamos de acuerdo, podemos irnos ya?

-si váyanse, naruto, tendrías q aprender de neji, el tiene modales y sabe hablar

- pues si no me quiero parecer a ese Mari- le llego un zape por parte de sakura y ten-ten

-por q se enojan las dos dattebayo?

-naruto, no debes tratar asi a neji, además, estaremos de misión y te aseguro q no te gustara tenerlo de enemigo, te opacara y tu sabes, es del clan hyuuga, como esperas ser hokage??- dijo sakura riéndose interiormente

-no sakura-chan, era bromita neji, si tú me caes muy bien :D

Los demás se rieron (a excepción de neji, sasuke y naruto), a veces naruto era tan fácil de manejar.

Luego de eso salieron del despacho y se fueron al bosque a hablar todos juntos.

Pero cuando llegaron al bosque los chicos y las chicas se separaron. Ellas hablaban de lo dicho por naruto y sasuke y de la declaracion de este ultimo en el bosque, mientras los chicos hablaban de un buen plan para sacar información

Con los chicos:

- porque no los atamos a un árbol y les preguntamos, no seria muy problemático y nos ahorraríamos tiempo- dijo con pose cansada el nara

-no, se supone que debe ser información y no tortura ademas si los atamos a un árbol pueden pensar peor de nosotros y más guerra van a querer- dijo razonablemente el hyuuga

-tiene razón, pero entonces como lo podríamos hacer?- dijo el ojinegro

-Pues temari, sakura y hinata no tienen mal cuerpo, y los podrían conquistar y sacar información- todos los demás le pegaron en la cabeza a neji

-Como se te ocurre, ni a naruto se le ocurrió cosa semejante- dijo muy alterado el uchiha

-Y además porque no ten-ten también eh? También tiene un buen cuerpo- dijo, después de todo a neji no se le olvidaría nombrar a su compañera

- Porque, bueno… ella no tiene tan buen cuerpo, como las demás- dijo no muy convincente el ojiperla

- Estas bromeando -dijo mirándola con cara de hentai el rubio - ella esta bastante bien

-No la mires así!- dijo verde de celos

-Que pasa neji? Estas muy raro, no me digas que te gusta ten-ten- ¬¬

- No, es que… ella… bueno… yo…- no pudo terminar, ya que naruto lo interrumpió

-Ya basta, porque no nos dices la verdad, esto aburre!

-Que verdad?- y comenzó a correr, las chicas vieron esto y se largaron a reír, luego vieron como todos los demás corrían detrás de neji, excepto shikamaru que se había quedado allí mismo a dormir_._

--

**bueno aqui estoy despues de...5 dias?? xD es q queria compensar el echo de q antes me demoraba mucho y ademas de q estoy castigada y dudo q en algun otro momento me dejen ocupar el pc, es q hay un temporal horrible y bueno no hay señal de television y para q no me aburra me dejaron ocupar el pc, solo por eso, bueno, nos vemos!!**

agradecimientos especiales para:

**zyafanycompany: **mentirosa!! no haz subido ningun capi de ¿¿nejisaku?? bueno de todas fromas no importa xD te agradesco mil q me hayas ayudado con esa partecita, es q estaba con bloqueo y no sabia q escribir xD bueno saludos y dejam un lindo rr si?

**GoraT: **q bueno q te haya encantado, y esas parejas q nombraste son justo las q estan en mi fic, aun q recien ahora se nota el nejiten xD espero q te guste y q me regales un rr si? /inner: a y inner de GoraT yo tambien me lo imagine todo!! imaginate esto- (censurado por MI)/ lo siento no escuches a mi inner, bueno no leas a mi inner xD, espero q a tu inner tambien le guste este capi

**soul-alone-uchiha: **gracias por lo de las comas, espero haberlo arreglado en esete capi, la verdad no me fije mucho xD y lo de la publicidad para cuando quieras eh? xD me emocione cuando escribiste q alguna vez sere una gran escritora TT xD gracias!

**mitsuki-hyuuga: **nee-chan!! espero q haya funcionado la publicidad xDDDD bueno no tengo mucho q decirte, nos vemos casi todos los dias xD tkm dejam un rr o m enojo 88

**Bongio: **bueno si lo sigues leyendo, porfavor tambien siguemedejando rr si? y bueno entendiste mal, lee el fic y te daras cuenta de q no es netamente nejisaku, solo leelo y te daras cuenta de q es sasusaku y nejiten

**princess-odi: **bueno ahi ves q pasa con sakura y sasuke xD tu pareja favorita al parecer por tus fics xDD tienes razon, naruto mas baka imposible!!y con respuesta a tu pregunta...leelo!! te vas a sorprender, pero te adelanto algo? la verdad no es nejisaku xD

**atomicmonster: **o tambien extrañaba nuestras conversaciones y siempre con la estrategia de marketing xD y bueno aqui esta la conti xD saludos


	7. Chapter 7

10.- El plan….q tal resultara…??

Mientras ellas hablaban:

-ya dime hina te gusta naruto?- dijo temari, quería tener mas información, después de todo, un plan le funciono, por que no otro??

- pues… esas son …cosas mías- dijo hinata, algo sonrojada

-lo siento, pero si no sabes, gracias a MIS consejos ahora sakura tiene novio- dijo muy enojada la rubia

-de veras?- dijo esperanzada la hyuuga

- claro, ella me dijo que le dijera a sasuke por que me miraba tanto, se lo dije, y sasuke… se me declaro!- dijo esto ultimo gritando de felicidad

-yo no ligaría mi vida a uno de los dobe de konoha-pero pensaba- ojala neji hiciera eso

- bueno, lo único que les puedo decir es que se tienen que atrever, si no, no lograran nada- dijo la rubia

-de veras crees que tenemos que atrevernos? No me convences mucho, ademas el nunca me a echo caso, porque debería de hacerlo ahora?- dijo algo triste la ojiperla

- esta bien no me creas, solo ve lo que me paso a mí al atreverme. Ustedes sabían que yo estaba enamorada?- todas asintieron- y sabían que era de shika?- también asintieron- ahora vean esto

Diciendo esto se fue al lado de shika, se abrazaron y el la beso muy tiernamente.

Todas quedaron boquiabiertas, menos sakura que ya lo sabia, y hinata, ya mas convencida, estaba a punto de preguntarle a sakura como podía hablarle a naruto para que pasara algo como lo recién visto pero no le alcanzo a preguntar ya que sakura iba a hablar con ten-ten que se había ido al bosque ninguna sabia porque pero hasta temari se alejo de shikamaru para ir a buscarla y saber por q estaba tan triste

- porque vienen todas aquí? – pregunto la morena

-porque te fuiste asi sin mas y te viniste acá?- pregunto la rubia preocupada por su amiga

-daijobu desuka?- pregunto la peliazul

- hai, es solo que… bueno…- la castaña no sabia como explicar lo q le estaba ocurriendo

-porque no nos dices que te ocurre, quizás te podemos ayudar

-no sakura, nadie me puede ayudar debo hacer esto sola

-siempre uno necesita amigos que la ayuden, también sirve una empujadita de vez en cuando

- de que hablas temari?

-de que se te nota que te gusta neji, y yo tengo una idea para saber si tu tambien le gustas o no

Entonces temari les dijo su idea a sakura y hinata, las cuales le dieron todo su apoyo y le dijeron que las ayudarían, a temari a cumplir con su idea y a ten-ten para que resultara

- pues no es tan mala idea temari- dijo la castaña, después de todo, si salía mal, no iba a arriesgar nada

- lo ves, tan solo necesitamos que neji este en el bosque hoy en la noche

-yo se como, soy una experta en hacer desvelarse a neji

Saku/hina/tema/ten: jajajajaja

-entonces tienes que hacer que neji venga al bosque para poder dormirse

- no temari, les explico, neji cada vez que se desvela por mi culpa viene al bosque a entrenar, y me trae con el de castigo

-q bien, bueno, tienen que estar aquí, a las… 11 y ten-ten también tiene que estar aquí, hinata tú tienes que estar muy cansada, para que neji vea que te quedaste dormida y se olvide por un momento de ti se valla a ver a ten-ten, mientras yo y sakura revisamos en los alrededores q no venga nadie a interrumpirlos

- creen que resulte?- dijo temerosa la castaña

-claro, a no ser que nada salga bien, que hinata abra un ojo y neji le pida ayuda, que ten-ten este en otro claro del bosque, o que simplemente a hinata se le olvide

-no se me va a olvidar!- dijo la ojiperla ofendida, después de todo tenia una gran memoria

-esta bien, no seas tan gritona, shika es el mas cercano y no se puede enterar, aunque es tan despistado que no creo que se de cuenta, pero por si acaso se le ocurre escuchar no debes hablar tan fuerte

-no te preocupes, shika no acostumbra a escuchar conversaciones para nada…..interesantes…

-ino? Que haces aquí?- pregunto la "segunda" de shikamaru

-vine a ver a mi novio, porque? Te importa acaso?

- A mi? Importarme? Para nada… de donde sacas tamaña estupidez!

-de que se que a ti te gusta shika, pero no creo que a una persona como el le guste alguien como tu

-si supieras- dijo en un susurro inaudible para las demás chicas q estaban a su alrededor- no te preocupes, si se que es tu novio, por ahora- dijo lo ultimo mas bajo

-que fue lo ultimo q dijiste??- dijo la ojiazul sin entender

-nada, no te preocupes

-está bien me voy creo que shika esta por aquí cerca- y entonces comenzó a buscar a su novio con la mirada

-si ya vete, estábamos conversando de lo más bien- sakura hablo por q sabia q temari podía defenderse, pero no quería q las cosas acabaran mal

Entonces ino se va y mientras las chicas siguen hablando de lo que harán en el plan, ino se va a ver a shika y lo ve durmiendo, le dan ganas de darle un beso, se lo da y shika dice:

-ya temari, recién estuviste aquí y me besaste, no seas cargante

- nani? Temari estuvo aquí, y te beso?- la rubia estaba echa furia

- ino?…- dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe- este… yo… en realidad…

-me lo vas a explicar todo paso por paso

-no creo que quieras saber detalles de lo que paso anoche

-que paso anoche shikamaru nara!

-dije eso en voz alta?- dijo arrepentido

-si, y me lo vas a explicar ahora mismo

- es que… esta bien…- dijo ya rendido

El problemático se lo contó todo y ella lloraba mucho, entonces no sabia q hacer, de todas formas alguna vez fueron algo, asi q la abrazo para consolarla, justo en ese instante llegaron temari y las chicas y comenzaron a oír la conversación

-es que no lo se, ella es muy linda y bueno a mi me gusta- trato de explicarse el nara

- más que yo?-dijo conteniendo un sollozo

- mmmmmmmm…. si, mira no seas problemática, yo estuve mucho tiempo contigo, y últimamente he tenido que hacer cosas que no he querido solo por ti, y eso no es justo, en cambio con temari me siento mas libre y ella es mas dulce conmigo…

-no me tortures shika, no quiero saber por que la elegiste a ella y no a mí.

-gomen, es que no he hablado de esto con nadie y tu eras mi mejor amiga, creí que me entenderías, siento algo nuevo, y creo… sin ofender, que es… solo un poco… mas …de lo que sentí por ti…

Ino rompió a llorar, ahora el nara no sabia que hacer, de pronto vio que temari salía detrás del árbol y le dijo con los labios que la abrazara fuerte, el se extraño, pero hizo lo que ella le decía.

Luego le hizo entender que debía decirle que ella era especial y que encontraría un chico muy guapo que la quisiera y la siguió consolando según lo que la chica de suna le decía.

Entonces ino se fue mas tranquila a casa, pero sintiendo un profundo odio hacia temari.

En la noche, hinata hizo que neji se desvelara y como era de costumbre la llevo al bosque a entrenar entonces en eso ven que ten-ten esta entrenando pero se le ve muy cansada el ojiblanco le iba a pedir ayuda a su prima para que ten-ten se fuera a casa, ya q sabia q ten-ten era muy obstinada pero la ve durmiendo, tirada en el suelo intenta despertarla pero entre sueños, fingidos, ella le dice:

- déjame papá, quiero dormir, dile a neji que lo haga

Esto desconcertó al hyuuga no sabia que hacer entonces se acerco a ten-ten y cuando estaba atrás d ella esta sintió una presencia y le tiro una shuriken, pero el chico la alcanzo a esquivar

- oye te vengo a ver y me recibes tirándome una shuriken

-gomen neji….es q estaba distraída…

- pues eso parece por q no me atravesaste el pecho

-jajajajaja

-y por q estas entrenando tanto?

- es q no podía dormir y cuando no puedo dormir vengo a entrenar

-ah, q bien

-y que haces aquí?

- es solo que no podía dormir, una pequeña molestia no me dejaba tranquilo- dijo mirando a su prima, la cual estaba acurrucada al lado de un árbol, toda doblada, entonces neji fue a acomodarla y ten-ten vio la dedicación de neji hacia su prima y le sonrió, este se dio cuenta y le correspondida a la sonrisa, y sin darse cuenta pensaba- sonríe precioso ten-ten, ella es hermosa, que estoy pensando? Debo sacármela de la cabeza, pero sigo pensando que es bellísima

-en que piensas neji?

-en nada quieres una pelea para pasar el rato?

-esta bien, pero te lo advierto e mejorado bastante

-y como es que jamás quisiste pelear contra mí?

- es que tenía miedo de lo de la red del chacra, pero se que no me harías daño.

-por que estas tan segura?

-en un rato mas lo sabrás

Comenzaron la pelea y ten-ten era muy fuerte, pero neji le ganaba, en uno de sus ataques no se controlo, como lo había estado haciendo todo el tiempo y le pego muy fuerte, esto hizo que la kunoichi quedara en el suelo.

Temari y sakura, estaban a punto de ir (ya que estaban escondidas en los árboles para que todo saliera bien) pero vieron que neji fue corriendo hacia ella, la tomo en brazo y la puso en un lugar mas cómodo

- onegai ten-ten, gomen estaba enfadado conmigo y pensé mucho en… en… que te… amo… y que no he hecho nada para acercarme a ti, gomen, estoy muy arrepentido de no poder decirte lo q siento, de no besarte cuando estoy cerca de ti y lo q mas me molesta es q no pueda abrazarte ni consolarte cuando estas mal, no confesarte lo q siento, no poder decirte q creo q eres la mujer mas hermosa del planeta, la mas simpática, la mas fuerte, la mas perfecta…

-de verdad?

-ten-ten?!- dijo sorprendido- estabas… escuchando?- dijo esto muy ruborizado

- hai, nunca estuve inconsciente no te diste cuenta de eso por q estabas diciéndole todo eso a la luna, en vez de decírmelo a mi

- gomen, mejor me voy- dijo muy, muy MUY rojo

- no neji yo debo decirte algo

- no te preocupes se q estoy loco y q no debi decir cosas tan absurdas de verdad lo siento me voy

-no neji, no te vayas, ademas no te puedes ir sin hinata- dijo esto por q al parecer se habia olvidado de su prima

-me voy con ella, sayonara- estaba realmente arrepentido de haber dicho sus sentimientos en voz alta

Entonces ten-ten intenta pararse para no dejarlo ir pero no puede por el golpe, que fue en la cabeza pero cuando se levanta se siente mareada.

Neji se da cuenta de ello y la va a ayudar

-daijobu desuka?

- pues ahora q me viniste a ayudar si…neji te puedo pedir algo?

-que cosa?

-solo dime si puedo y deberás hacerlo que te pida si dices que si, si dices que no te comprenderé y me quedare a dormir en el bosque- dijo esto como chantaje a neji

- si, puedes pedirme cualquier cosa- dijo mirándola tiernamente.

-quédate conmigo toda la noche aquí en el bosque, hasta que pueda caminar sola

- claro ten-ten y dime, algo es q me parecio q estabas muy segura de lo q decias cuando me dijiste q no te haria daño, sin embrago te hice daño, por q tanta seguridad?

Ella se quedo callada para luego decir muy seria…

**bueno como ven vamos a ir de confesion en confesion, claro q no esperen q este fic se acabe aqui, esto es mas largo, tendran q soportar a esta mala escritora unos cuantos mese mas xD**

**bueno espero q les guste como quedo y no me manden tomatazos por q creen q esta todo malo, perosi quieren enviarme tomates por correo, haganlo estan en todo su derecho u.u**

**bueno, saludos a mis lectores q me dejaron rr: (q por sierto fueron solo 4 esta vez u.u)**

**Bongio: **gracias por el beso enorme, aun lo tengo en la cara xD jaja, gracias por tu apoyo, pero no imprta a cualquiera le pasa xD y no te sientas tarada, despues de todo, es algo normal!! saludos, espero q te guste este capi

**setsuna17: **bueno, me demore mucho, o no?? jeje a verdad es q la vez pasada me demore solo 5 dias en actualizar, pero me di cuenta de q eso me traia pocos rr xD asi q yo creo q si no me sacan el internet T.T me demorare una semana en actulizar

**kororita: **bueno la verdad es q no sabia mucho q poner, y pense en q tsunade estaba ebria y por eso solo mando a investigar en vez de hacer algo xD la verdad no es un factor tan tan importante en lahistoria, lo importante es lo q sucede en estas 2 semanas en las q estaran esperando por su mision, bueno nos vemos, cuidate y dejame un rr porfavor, bye!!

**princess-odi: **q bueno q te haya gustado, la verdad no estaba muy convencida con la declaracion, me gusto mas la de neji, aunq fue inconcientemente...bueno aun q el beso entre ten-ten y neji falta y no te enojes por dejar el fic hasta ahi, aunq no es un momento crucial...jeje, bueno gracias por tu apoyo...nos leemos!! ah y no te olvides de mi peticion (actualizarmolestiaenmicorazonporfavor) ahi tu ves si entinedes xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Gomen gomen gomen la verdad es q estaba castigada!! y se suponia que me habian sacado el internet!! pero eran puras mentiras!! ayer descubri q el internet si funcionaba! y la inspiracion me vino hoy momentaneamente, si el capi queda mal, no me culpen, la verdad no los queria hacer esperar mas, despues de todo ya esperaron bastante, bueno no los distraigo mas, lean pliiiiis!!**

8.- nuevas parejas y venganzas originales...

_Ella se quedo callada para luego decir muy seria..._

- por… bueno, yo siempre te ame y te amo…-hizo una pausa al ver q neji sonreía, ya q le dio vergüenza- y bueno muy dentro de mi…estaba esa esperanza que me decía que tu sentías algo parecido a lo que yo siento…

-bueno, entonces nunca pienses q te quiero

-porque?- dijo la kunoichi confusa

-por que te AMO y mucho mas de lo que podrías llegar a pensar jamas

Al terminar neji de decir esto se acerco lentamente a la kunoichi, mientras ella sonreía y se sonrojaba.

El hyuuga se acerco tanto que podía sentir el aliento de su chica en sus propios labios, podía sentir el aroma que desprendía de la joven en su nariz, un aroma que lo volvía loco, un aroma que lo haría soñar con más de un beso…

Ten-ten al ver que neji no se movía por que estaba aspirando su aroma sonrió, pero ella quería su beso, lo anhelaba desde siempre asi que ella fue acortando la distancia que los separaba

Al primer roce sintieron un escalofrío placentero que tomo lugar en sus espaldas recorriendo sus columnas, para luego dejarse llevar por el placer que este contacto les provocaba.

besarle es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida pensaron ambos mientras se besaban

Se besaron por largo rato lentamente ya que tenían toda la noche para ellos solos, no habia prisa y la verdad era que ambos disfrutaban de ese placentero momento, guardándolo en su corazon por siempre.

Hinata veía eso muy tristemente mientras pensaba en su naruto-kun:

-naruto jamas haria algo para que nosotros dos estuvieramos juntos, el es… especial, y bueno no se le ocurriria nunca nada romántico ni nada de eso, además eso que dijo en la oficina de tsunade debe ser mentira, por que el es muy guapo y de seguro tendrá muchas mujeres detrás de el mejores que yo…-

La joven hyuuga se puso tan triste que aunque estaba con los ojos cerrados para que no la pillaran, le rodaron unas cuantas lágrimas

-mira ten-ten al fin se atrevió a besarlo!- dijo la rubia mirando desde un árbol

-si y mira que lindos se ven juntos- dijo la pelirrosada con corazones en los ojos

-si que guapo esta neji eh! Jajajaja

-si pero no tanto como MI sasuke-kun

-pues MI problemático es mucho más guapo

-ya dejemos de discutir, que ya se dejaron de besar…

-a ya comenzaron a besarse de nuevo… que lindos se ven kyya!!

-temari, como es que neji no se a percatado de que estamos aquí si el lo ve todo??

- sakura, lo ves con el byakugan??

-claro que no pero el es un muy buen ninja de seguro ya nos tiene q haber notado

-tienes razón, porque no nos vamos?? Asi les dejaremos solos y podrán hacer lo que quieran ¬¬- después de decir esto sakura lo medito un momento- o por dios que dije!!

- bueno, le hiciste caso a esa vocecita pervertida que tienes dentro y ya, vamonos, estoy cansada

-claro…-dijo aun pensando en que kuso se le paso por la cabeza al decir cosas tan pervertidas

Después de un rato se quedaron sin besarse, ya no les quedaba aire…

-tenias razón, no me hubiera atrevido a hacerte daño, sin embrago lo hice sin querer- dijo el hyuuga apenado

-pues si, demo creo que no estaré tan segura la próxima vez- dijo esto y puso su cabeza en el pecho de neji

-no creo que haya próxima vez- le respondió seguro el chico

Separo su cabeza del pecho de neji y mirándolo a los ojos muy desconcertada le dijo:

-porque dices eso?

-porque no volveré a pelear contigo, no sabes lo preocupado que me puse cuando creí que estabas inconsciente- se sincero el joven

-de verdad?- dijo volviendo a quedarse en el pecho del ojiblanco

-claro- dijo haciéndole cariño en el castaño cabello de SU chica

-esto no es un sueño verdad?

-eso era lo que creía yo cuando te acercaste tu, luego sentí ese beso tan real que me di cuenta de que no lo estaba soñando

-tienes razón, me puedo que dar dormida así, junto a ti?- dijo haciéndole una carita de perrito a su…..un momento…que eran ellos dos??

-claro, y yo me puedo quedar dormido, acariciándote el cabello?

-claro, eso seria mucho mejor para mi, por q yo iba a querer q dejaras de acariciarme?

-quizás te molestaría

-claro q no neji…puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro amor dime

-q…q somos nosotros dos

-nada- vio la cara de tristeza de ten-ten- aun…- el chico se quedo enfrente de ella, mirándola a los ojos y le dijo:

- tu…tu quisieras ser mi novia??

La joven no respondía, estaba inmóvil, pero de pronto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro y la única respuesta de neji fue…un delicioso beso

Luego de besos caricias y demases, ambos se quedaron dormidos, ten-ten el pecho del chico y el apoyando su cabeza en la de su novia

Sakura, hinata y temari se fueron cada una a su casa, en la cual encontraron cada una a su pareja ya dormidos en la puerta

-que haces aquí?-

-te había venido a ver hace horas pero de tanto esperarte me quede dormido- dijo sonriendo el ojinegro

-pasa sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo

Pasó y se quedaron conversando por largo rato hasta que se quedaron dormidos abrazados en un sillón

Con temari:

-shika que haces aquí?- pregunto la rubia con notable confusión

-que problemático!- dijo despertando de su letargo- es que estaba esperándote

-que lindo!- dijo sonriéndole- Pero ven pasa

Comenzaron a beber un licor que temari trajo de suna y rieron como locos por un rato pero era tan tarde que no alcanzaron casi ni a hablar mucho ya que estaban cansados y con el licor

Se quedaron dormidos a la hora después de haber llegado

Con hinata:

Esta venia muy triste por lo ocurrido a su amiga, y como recien habia llorado alli en el arbol, tenia los ojos rojos, ya que al separarse de sus amigas en el camino, le habia vuelto la tristeza, hasta que vio a cierta persona…

-Na…ru…to…kun?- dijo la ojiperla mientras se volteaba y secaba todo rastro de lagrimas en su cara

-no sensei, quiero dormir, déjeme!- dijo entre sueños el rubio

Hinata lo movió tanto que naruto tuvo que despertar, se dio cuenta que era hinata y se levanto rápidamente

-hinata-chan, estaba esperándote – dijo sonriendo

-quieres… pasar…a la…mansión?

-me encantaría por que la verdad estoy muerto de frío

La chica sonrió y pasaron a sentarse en los sillones de la mansión

- hina-chan…tengo que decirte algo- dijo por primera vez serio en su vida- es que tenia que decirte…- se armo de valor con solo ver los dulces ojos de hinata-que… te… amo…

-na… nani?- dijo sorprendida pero emocionada

-eso, que te amo hinata-chan- y luego la beso muy tierna y apasionadamente, sabia q la chica podria rechazarlo, pero el quería al menos una vez saber q se sentía besar a su linda y dulce amada

Al término del esperado beso por ambos, naruto le dijo:

-te amo hinata y se que lo mas posible es q tu no me ames a mi tambien pe-

- quien te dijo eso?

-nadie, pero bueno…tu sabes eres de la clase alta, cuando te fijarías en alguien como yo…-dijo mirando el suelo

La chica tomo delicadamente su mejilla, la acaricio y se sincero como siempre quiso

-yo…yo tambien te-te amo…naruto-kun

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y la beso, como jamas habia besado a nadie…aun q a decir verdad habia besado a sasuke una vez y a sakura tambien una vez y a nadie más xD

- hinata…tu me quieres??

-cl-claro que si…naruto-kun

-en-entonces qui-quisierasserminoviahina-chan- naruto lo dijo tan rápido que hinata no logro entenderle, por lo tanto tuvo que decirlo denuevo- quisieras ser mi novia hina-chan??

Hinata sonrió y una lágrima de felicidad rodó por su mejilla, solo pudo responder:

-hai- no le salían palabras de la emoción

-de veras? – dijo y la tomo en brazos, le dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire y luego se besaron, para después naruto decir:

-Entonces porque no celebramos que somos novios y vemos una película en el living de tu casa?

-esta bien naruto, pero estas seguro que quieres que sea tu novia, es decir, tu eres… muy distinto a mi… eres mas capaz… tienes un monton de chicas detrás de ti… en cam…

No alcanzo a terminar ya que naruto la beso muy dulcemente y le dijo al oído:

-yo te amo, es difícil imaginar que alguien como tú se fije en alguien como yo, creo que lo que tú dices es al revés- dijo muy bajito y se le notaba tristeza en sus palabras

-no naruto, yo te amo por como eres y no me interesaría cambiarte

-entonces ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta

Así vieron una película que naruto no disfruto, por que besaba a hinata, o estaba a punto de dormirse, hasta que ella le hablaba.

Al otro día ino estaba algo enojada por el ultimo suceso con su ex, así que se fue a despejar, pensó en ir donde shikamaru y pedirle una nueva oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería, pero lo vio salir de la casa de temari, muy sonriente y con ella de la mano, lo que hizo que esta se enojara mas

Llego a su casa, tirando todo a su paso, hasta que su mama la vio e ino rompió a llorar en sus brazos

-tranquila ino, yo se me un jutsu que le borrara la memoria por unos días a shikamaru, solo tendrás que reconquistarlo, se dará cuenta de que a quien ama es a ti y dejara a esa baka- dijo confiada su madre

-pero mama eso estaría mal, solo quiero que shika-kun vuelva conmigo, no que olvide todo y a todos completamente

-tranquila hija, en la guerra y en el amor todo vale, ahora vamos al patio y te enseñare a hacer los sellos

-pero al menos dime las condiciones del jutsu, la cura y cuanto tiempo dura en revertirse el efecto

-claro, este jutsu cuenta con 10 sellos, es extremadamente difícil, debes hacerlos concentrada y después de 10 días se revierte y el recordara todo, lo que bloqueamos de su memoria con el jutsu y lo que el hizo durante los 10 días que estuvo sin memoria

-bien, enséñame ese jutsu, recuperare a shikamaru aun q me cueste la vida

-tampoco te gusta tanto o si?

-bu-bueno…yo…

Se quedo pensando, en realidad era mas el odio hacia temari la que la impulsaba, siempre la sobrepasaba y ahora se llevaba a su novio de años, si se vengaría de esa, aun q fuera lo ultimo q haga

-digamos que valdrá la pena mama- dijo ino al fin

Entonces salieron, allí ino aprendió todos los sellos y al fin pudo hacerlo bien, después de unos 4 días.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0

**bueno ya les di mi escu-justificacion, espero no se enojen y me dejen un rr, nuevamente me llegaron solo 4...pero son los mismos de siempre que me leen y se acuerdan de esta mala autora y le dejan rr **

**agradeciemientos especiales para:**

**zyafany-company: **_gracias amiga, pero no se si esperar un rr tuyo, por q cada 2 capis me dejas uno jajajaj xDD espero q estes bien, y ya me voy por que no como desde hace rato y todo por terminar de escribir esto ¬¬ xD_

**setsuna17: **_gracias por el animo, me hace algo de falta xD hace tiempo o te veia dejandome rr ¬¬ estoy sentida contigo ¬¬ no mentira, si quieres me dejas rr en este capi si? y no tomes a mal mi bromita xD despues de todo eres una de las primeras que leen mi historia _

**bongio: **_gracias por lo del capi lindo y por que siempre pasas a dejarme rr por muy pequeño q sea jeje_

**atomicmonster: **_amiga yo tambien te extraño, espero verte uno de estos dias en el msn, tkm amiga!! espero q este capi te guste y me dejes un rr pliiiis!!_

bueno y ahora la parte de la publicida NO ENGAÑOSA no se arrepentiran de leer estos fics:

**_maldita gemela (sasusaku)_**

**_¿¿nejisaku?? (sasusaku)_**

**_secretos, odio y dolor (naruhina)_**

**_doctor sasuke uchiha (sasusaku)_**

como pueden ver la mayoria de los fics q leo son sasusaku xD

TeMa.ChAn.9o


	9. maldito jutsu!

En la oscuridad de la noche ino caminaba hacia su casa cuando vio a naruto, sasuke, neji y shikamaru.

Pensó en que le caería el jutsu y se desmayaría sus amigos lo ayudarían, pero a ella no le pasaría nada.

Neji y naruto se fueron a comprar algo, dejando solos a shikamaru y a sasuke, seria rápido, ino lo haría, sasuke lo ayudaría y todos felices

De pronto hizo el jutsu, pero shikamaru se agacho a recoger una moneda y le llego a sasuke, el cual se desmayo, shikamaru le miro y en ese mismo instante ino volvió a hacer el jutsu, y ahora si le cayo a shikamaru, el cual tambien se desmayo

Sus amigos volvieron y vieron a ino

-hola ino-chan!!- dijo naruto con su natural sonrisa

-hola ino, q haces aquí cuando sasuke y shikamaru estan en el suelo??- dijo neji secamente

-q-q quieres decir??- dijo yamanaka asustada

-primero q no te pongas nerviosa y segundo q por q no los ayudas- dijo normalmente el hyuuga

-pues yo ya me tengo q ir, adios neji, adios naruto

-q rara no??

Naruto se gano una mirada de lastima del hyuuga, como el uzumaki podria ser tan tarado!!

Ino los encontró desprevenidos y al hyuuga le hizo el jutsu, pero no como antes, su madre le enseño q si lo hacia sin el ultimo sello, la persona olvidaría solo la ultima hora de su vida

Luego lo repitió con naruto y ambos cayeron desmayados al suelo, como no habia nadie alrededor, la yamanaka se dio a la fuga sin siquiera decirle a alguien para q los hicieran dormir en otro lugar

Cuando el sol recién salía y las aves cantaban…un aldeano salio de su casa, para encontrarse con 4 ninjas tirados en el suelo, le aviso a los ambus, los cuales fueron a buscar a los chicos y se los llevaron al hospital

Sakura comenzaba s turno y ya tenia a cuatro ninjas q ver, ya q misteriosamente habían aparecido estos ninjas tirados en el suelo, aun con signos vitales, pero no se despertaban con nada, ni siquiera con los gritos de la hokage, uno de ellos era rubio, con ojos azules color cielo, el otro pelinegro azulado y con ojos negros, el otro era…un momento…esas descripciones eran de…NARUTO Y SASUKE!!

Sakura reviso el resto del informe y vio q las otras descripciones eran de shikamaru y neji, ojala haya sido una terrible equivocación, ojala sea solo una borrachera…ojala no les hayan echo nada!! Por kami-sama justo q ahora estaba todo bien entre todos!!

Entro a la habitación y efectivamente eran los cuatro, sakura mando a llamar con un amb. A sus cuatro amigas, tendrían esperar fuera, excepto hinata, q era una excelente ninja medico y tendria q ayudarla

Las chicas llegaron, hinata entro de inmediato y las chicas por obligación se quedaron afuera, a esperar noticias de sus recientes novios, sakura hizo q cada chico le dejaran una habitación, después de todo, el hospital tenia pocos heridos, al ser verano los aldeanos ni se enfermaban y muchos ninjas estaban de vacaciones

Con sakura:

-sasuke-kun!! Despertaste!!- grito la pelirrosa al ver a su novio despertar, pero la respuesta no fue la q esperaba

-quien es sasuke?? Yo soy sasuke?? Quien eres tu??

-yo-yo soy sakura amor, tu novia…no me recuerdas??- dijo al borde de las lagrimas- es broma verdad??

-para q mentiría, no se quien soy…ni q hago aquí…dímelo!!

Sasuke comenzó a revolverse en la cama, quería escapar y lo haría, nada detendría a el uchiha…excepto una inyección de tranquilizantes y la hermosa voz de la bella chica q lo hacia dormir, entre sollozos

Sakura salio de la habitación, destruida, sasuke perdió la memoria y no la recordaba, ni siquiera cuando le canto la recordó, solo la miro a los ojos hasta dormirse…

Con temari:

-mi problemático!! Al fin despertaste!!

-quien eres tu?? Y por q me llamas problemático??

-shika-kun, soy tu-tu novia, no me recuerdas??- luego sonrió fingidamente- es una broma verdad??

- como va a ser una broma, no recuerdo quien soy ni que hago aquí, no me gas problemas y explícamelo mujer!!

- que? No recuerdas que soy tu novia? No recuerdas que me besaste? Que te declaraste en tu casa y dijiste cosas tan hermosas de mi?

Temari dijo esto y se puso a llorar, no entendía la razón de lo que decía shika.

Este sintió una pena muy profunda por lo le había hecho sentir a esa chica tan hermosa que decía ser su novia, algo en su corazón le decía que la conocía, y que decía la verdad.

En un impulso la abrazo, ella correspondió al abrazo, pensó que todo era una broma, y se sintió de nuevo en los brazos de su problemático.

- jamas vuelvas a hacerme una broma asi, tonto- le dijo apunto de besarlo

- no es broma- temari logro ver en los ojos del chico q decía la verdad

-entonces por q me abrazaste??

- yo solo…no lo se, fue un impulso…es decir algo me dice q tu dices la verdad y q…te tengo q besar- dijo esto mientras se acercaba, ella sabiendo q no la recordaba, estaba dispuesta a besarle, como siempre.

Con ten-ten:

-neji!! Al fin despiertas me iba a poner vieja esperándote!!- ella se lanzo a abrazarlo y el le correspondio feliz…y tambien la beso

Al terminar su beso por falta de aire, la joven se preguntaba algunas cosas, seria mejor q su novio le respondiera.

- neji q ocurrió??

- la verdad no lo recuerdo, solo se q estábamos caminando con los chicos y por alguna razón ya no recuerdo nada mas

- q raro, no recuerdas nada mas??

- nada…- dijo mirando el suelo, ten-ten solo lo abrazo y se durmieron, después de todo estaban cansados, siempre algo empañaba su amor…

Con hinata:

-naruto-kun!! Es-estas bien??

-claro hinata-chan…pero estaría mejor si me dieras un besito de buenos días

Hinata sonrió y le beso, su naruto jamas cambiaria, pero a ella no le importaba, le quería asi…

Después de ese tierno beso, ambos se separaron por falta de aire y naruto se dio cuenta de q estaba en algo asi como una habitación blanca, con una ventana al lado derecho y muchas flores por todos lados, sabia q eran obra de hinata, pero por alguna razón el lugar tenia algo lúgubre…

-hinata-chan q ocurrió aquí??

- pues te desmayaste tu y los chicos….no recuerdas nada??

- no…solo q caminábamos y de pronto ya no hay nada…

- q raro…bueno ya me voy, tengo q irme por q solo nos dejaban estar una hora y ya llevo una hora y media, me tuve q esconder y si me encuentran me puedo meter en problemas naruto-kun

-bien hina-chan, pero solo un besito mas

Hinata se sonrojo, pero cumplió con los deseos del rubio, tenia q aprovechar q al fin estaban bien, ambos estaban enamorados y tenían mucho q hacer, pero esperarían a q naruto saliera para poder abrazarse y besarse, después de todo aun eran jóvenes…

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0

**bueno estoy apurada no podre dejar mensajes a los q me dejaron rr anteriormente, pero creo q tambien fueron 4 u.u bueno lamento q sea corto, pero no andava con inspiracion y estoy a escondidas, mi papa llegara en cualquier momento**

**sayonara!!**


	10. conversaciones en el hospital

A las cuantas horas mas tarde, obligaron a las demás chicas a salir de las habitaciones, mientras sakura y temari lloraban a moco tendido.

- q pasa saku??- pregunto la joven hyuuga

-sa-sasuke-kun no se acuerda de mi…….buuuaaaaah!!... Snif snif…y-y a ti snif como te snif fue??

- no me puedo quejar como tu, mi naruto-kun solo olvido desde q caminaba con los chicos…no se cuanto habrá olvidado, pero es poco

- buuuaaaaah!!

- q te ocurre temari??- pregunto ten-ten al ver a su amiga estallar en llanto cuando oyó lo q dijo hinata

- shikamaru tambien me olvido!! Buuuaaaaah!! – dijo la rubia llorando a lo Maria magdalena

-tranquila…- no pudo seguir por q un llanto la interrumpió

- buuuaaaaah- lloriqueó sakura

- me refiero a las dos ¬¬

-snif- la pelirrosa se limpiaba las narices…y tuvieron q mandar a buscar otro basurero para botar las TONELADAS de pañuelos sucios q dejaron temari y sakura

- tranquilas chicas, si se desesperan es obvio q nada ocurrirá- dijo filosóficamente ten-ten- mientras q en vez de estarse lamentando podrían estar ayudando a sus chicos para q recuerden

- no nos dejan entrar- dijo sakura con los ojos hinchados

- pues esperen hasta mañana, mientras tanto a dormir y no se impacienten de seguro mañana las recordaran y se reirán de esto

- como tu naruto esta bien ¬¬- dijeron al mismo tiempo sakura y temari

-bueno no se trata de si estan normales o no, solo es apoyo si?

- naruto no es normal- dijo sakura

- no digas eso de mi naruto-kun!!- grito furiosa hinata

- ya tranquila, es q a decir verdad no es muy normal

- dime una cosa q sea distinta

- como explicas q diga q "3 + 7 mucho!!" ??

- bueno es malo para matemáticas…y…deducción…y….disciplina…y todo lo demás….bueno pero no es anormal….el es….lento…

- la gente normal es lenta??- pregunto la chica de la arena

- no…- dijo dudosa la ojiperla

- entonces naruto no es normal- dijo como conclusión (la cual estaba bastante clara hace mucho) la ojijade

-pero…- la hyuuga fue interrumpida por su amiga ten-ten

- ya acabemos con ese tema, además hinata vas a perder- hinata la miro fusilándola con la mirada- asi incluso asustas a sasuke

Esto hizo q la pelirrosa rompiera en llanto

- ya tranquila sakura, lo siento- dijo una muy arrepentida ten-ten- pero vamos saku, tema no creo q sean tan distintos, es decir se enamoraron de ellos asi o no?

- no- dijeron al unísono

- por q sakura?

- por q el chico q esta en esa habitación es un frió e insensible chico, no es el sasuke del q me enamore

-O.o- todas miraron raras a sakura, es decir, si se enamoro asi de sasuke

- bueno quiero decir q sasuke no era tan asi cuando le conocí

- O.o

- bien si, pero mi novio no es asi

-ahí si, por q tu conoces asi a sasuke desde hace mucho- dijo temari

- q le paso a shikamaru??- dijo perversamente sakura, haciendo q la rubia estallara en llanto

- q malvada- dijo con una gota en la cabeza hinata

-bueno pero q tan malo fue lo q te hizo shikamaru??

-no es q sea malo, es q es distinto…al comienzo solo palabras de amor y luego una desilusión…

-y no son asi todos los hombres??

-naruto-kun no

-estamos hablando de hombres normales…- dijo nuevamente sakura, atacando al genero masculino

- q malvada- dijo hinata con cascaditas en los ojos

-bueno shikamaru no era asi, solo me decía palabras lindas…

- pero q ocurrió? Pregunto ten-ten

Flash back

Después de besarse se separaron lentamente

- aun q no me recuerdes, siento q eres el mismo de siempre- dijo acariciando la cara de su chico temari

- pues no me molesta, me encantaría saber quien soy y quien eres, casi me da vergüenza no recordarte

- tranquilo shika, ya recordaras la memoria, mientras siento q sigo con MI problemático

-soy tuyo??- dijo shikamaru casi asquiento

- q te enoja tanto??

- bueno res hermosa y simpática….pero…. no creo q haya firmado un papel, no me veo un anillo, no estamos casados

-bien, hasta q no recuperes la memoria yo tampoco te quiero ver

- yo no dije q no te quisiera ver pero…

-me importa muy poco shikamaru, hasta q no recobres la memoria no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!!

Fin flash back

- buuuaaaaah!!-siguió llorando la rubia

- ya tranquila, si solo fue efecto…de…la…perdida??- dijo mirando a sakura intentando ser respaldada, pero esta solo voltio y comenzó y silbar- bueno gracias sakura!!

- no te preocupes ya se q shikamaru realmente no me ama, si lo hiciera me trataría mejor…

-nosotras vamos a comprar unos café- dijo ten-ten halando a hinata, para q se fueran a buscar el café, mientras sus amigas discutían.

- no es asi, a mi tampoco me trato de lo mejor sasuke pero se q me quiere

- pero sasuke te a demostrado q te quiere

- y a ti shikamaru no??- dijo la pelirrosa

- no

-pues tu estas desmemoriada tambien?? O se te olvido q el acabo una relación con ino de años por estar contigo, por q te quería

- bueno si pero…

- pero nada, el te ama si eso es lo importante….en cambio…no se si sasuke me quiere…..buuuaaaaah!!

-claro q te quiere estupida, es mas te ama, el jamas dejaría q una chica siquiera le tocase y te deja ti q le beses!!

- bueno si pero….

-pero nada, tu y el son el uno para el otro y asi se van a quedar.

--

**bueno gracias a las 3 personas q me dejaron rr anteriormente, ojala no se eojen por q este capi fue corto y de relleno, pero si las cosas me salen bien prometo q el proximo capitulo sera muy grande y les mandare agradecimientos especiales a todas mis lectoras q me dejaron rr, realmente lo siento, no me gusto este capi, ojala a ustedes al emnos les guste un poquito**

**TeMa.ChAn.9o**


	11. tristeza

Después de discutir un rato más llegaron ten-ten y hinata, con café en mano y tambien se unieron a la discusión

- chicas…- dijo hinata con animo de parar la discusión, pero oyó algo q la hizo callar

- shikamaru dejo a ino y después de esa relación de tantos años, es obvio q te quiere

- punto para sakura- dijo ten-ten

-claro q no, si me quisiera me diría cosas lindas o q se yo, pero no me trataría asi- dijo temari

-pero eso es parte de la perdida de memoria!!

-claro q no!! Aun q pierda la memoria se supone q debe ser de igual modo!! No por q pierda la memoria dejara de ser igual q antes

- uuuiii, punto para temari- dijo hinata

- ash sabes q? el esta actuando como antes, por q no te recuerda, no recuerda lo q siente por ti eso es todo

-punto para sakura- volvió a defender ten-ten

-eso quiere decir q si lo olvido NO SIENTE NADA POR MI!!

-punto para temari- dijo ten-ten mostrándole la lengua a hinata

-chicas les pido q se retiren, la verdad es q estan gritando, es tarde y hay muchos enfermos, además ya se acabaron las horas de visita- dijo una enfermera grande y gorda con cara de pocos amigos

-esta bien- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y desanimadas

Salieron y cada una se fue para su casa, hinata y ten-ten iban enfadadas mientras q a sakura y a temari se le caían algunas lágrimas

--

En la habitación de un ojiazabache se podía ver a un chico durmiendo y con un sueño algo q al parecer era bastante gratificante:

Sasuke se veia en un bosque mientras las hojas secas de los árboles caian y vio a cierta cabellera rosa q reconocía de algún lado y detrás de ella un joven pelinegro…era el!! Se besaba tiernamente con la chica mientras un cuadro realmente romántico se veia, las hojas caian, el viento meciendo sus cabellos, parecía una película…

Tambien vio q el chico le decía q la amaba en japonés… todo era parte de una película romántica de esas q el odiaba??

No tenia respuesta por q la escena se le hacia muy familiar…con la chica, el y nuevamente escucho aquel "sasuke-kun" q tan bien sonaba de sus labios…

La imagen cambio drásticamente, de ver a aquella chica feliz e ilusionada, la vio triste y desconsolada con sus hermosos ojos jades humedecidos por las lágrimas…

Le dio tanta tristeza verla asi pero nada podía hacer, apenas tenia fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos y poder observar los de ella mientras le cantaba una canción q le parecía familiar…

"y no puedo dejarte de amar

Y no puedo dejar de esperar

No puedo perderte al final

y no te puedo olvidar

No se luchar

Si no estas…"

Una parte de aquella hermosa canción…luego recordó q ya no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos…le pesaban…pero aun asi la oía, sintió q se detuvo a los 3 minutos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho y el sin fuerzas para abrazarla solo sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho…

--

Desperto agitado y con unas gotas de sudor en la cara…aquello habia sido raro no recordaba a esa chica y sin embargo soñó con ella, con el beso y con sus palabras como si fueran lo peor del mundo…se sentía una escoria y un sentimiento de culpa invadía su ser…solo sabia q quería volver a probar sus labios, besarlos y no parar hasta no poder respirar…sin embargo aquella chica le dijo q no lo quería ver hasta q recobrara la memoria…nada era normal en su vida…aun q el no sabia q era normal…no recordaba un solo segundo de su estupida vida!!

Shikamaru se levanto y fue a mirar por la ventana, era otoño las calles se veían invadidas por las hojas secas regadas por todas partes, el viento remecía fuertemente los árboles y las calles estaban desiertas, el panorama se veia triste hasta q vio q una niñita pequeña (rubia, ojos verdes y muy bonita) saludaba a un pequeño q estaba tirado en el pasto como si nada a su alrededor estuviera (pelinegro, ojos café y parecía un vago) comenzaron a conversar y e los miro por largo rato, algo de eso le resultaba familiar, pero no sabia q…sin memoria todo era confuso y prefirió volver a dormirse, ya q sabia q eso significaría volver a soñar con la rubia…preferia verla a ella q a unos niñitos tontos.

--

Sakura llego a su casa, a pesar de ser temprano y de q tenia turno en el hospital no tenia ganas, poco le importaban sus pacientes o su trabajo si lo q realmente le importaba era su gran y único amor, el cual estaba en una cama tirado, según ella creia, durmiendo y sin recordar uno solo de sus momentos, quizás fueron pocos los momentos q pasaron estando los dos felices y enamorados, pero para ella esos momentos valían y mucho…

Se sento a meditarlo y las palabras de temari venían a su mente, los ojos de sasuke al mirarla cuando dormía y se veia un anhelo en ellos, se veia q si no estuviera con aquel sedante, hace mucho se hubiera lanzado a abrazarla o quizás hasta a besarla, pero no fue asi y ella sabia q quizás el chico no la reconocía y solo fue una idea q ella se hizo…una idea muy convincente por q realmente lo sintió asi…

Siguió pensando, cabeza le dolía, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y no era bueno, fue a ducharse, sabia q era la única forma de relajarse y de alguna forma limpiar de su cuerpo la suciedad y los problemas…

--

Temari llego a su casa…derrotada…asi se sentía no podía creer q el chico q tanto amaba, cuando al fin todo estaba bien ya venia otra cosa q hacia q todo se derrumbase… odiaba sentirse asi… se sintió asi antes de q shikamaru se declarase y se sentía asi después de q lo hiciera…y por q?? Por q una rara enfermedad o algo asi hizo q perdiera la memoria y ahora no la recordaba y al parecer tampoco recordaba ese "amor" q decía sentir…

Se recostó en la cama, no tenía ganas de nada, solo se puso a pensar en los buenos momentos, cuando le dijo q la amaba, cuando estaba en su casa, cuando le dijo a ino q amaba a temari…todos y cada uno de los momentos aparecían en su mente, estaban como grabados y no podía dejar de pensar en el, en su gran amor, ya q lo amaba desde siempre y jamas se lo dijo, hasta ahora y ahora q todo iba bien…aaaashhh!! Antes ella era mala persona, pero ahora no por q la tenían q castigar asi!!

Se sentía a morir sobre todo por q era la primera vez q se enamoraba, la verdad ella era una mujer q no dejaba q sus sentimientos salieran a flote…pero esto la sobrepasaba, era mucho lo q le amaba y era mucho lo q sufría si shika no estaba con ella.

-shika-kun como te amo…- dijo ella antes de sumirse en un profundo y largo sueño

--

Una ojiperla caminaba hacia su mansión…no sabia q hacer, como le explicaría a su padre q neji estaba en el hospital y le darían de alta a el y a naruto al otro dia…su padre de seguro enfurecería, neji era el anfitrión de la cena de los hyuuga esa noche y en el hospital le dijeron explícitamente q no lo dejarían libre hasta dentro de 24 horas…y lo peor es q ella tendria q darle la noticia, después de todo nadie lo sabia mas q ella y las chicas…

La dulce chica entro en la mansión hyuuga, sumida en sus pensamientos…

-q ocurre hinata??- pregunto su hermana hanabi

-nada hanabi-chan, debo ir a informarle algo a mi padre

-bien, pero hinata no haz visto a neji?? A estado desaparecido desde anoche

-de eso tengo q hablarle…- dijo la joven hyuuga y se fue a ver a su padre q estaba en el patio trasero, mirando como las hojas secas caian y a cada q caía le tiraba un kunai, los cuales luego un empleado iba recoger.

Hinata se mantuvo observándolo unos 10 minutos, hasta q su padre hablo

-q ocurre hinata, llevas ahí 8 minutos y medio (el es mas exacto xD) y aun no dices nada

- pa-padre…debo informarte q neji-kun a sufrido un accidente- dijo ella con voz calmada y tranquila, pero su padre se exalto y se volteo enojado

- como q sufrió un accidente?? No tendrás algo q ver??

-claro q no Otto-san, yo nunca haría nada para dañar a mi primo, neji esta en el hospital de konoha, sufrió un ataque junto con sus amigos, dos de ellos perdieron la memoria y el y naruto solo olvidaron un poco…no se cuanto exactamente

- y si esta bien por q no viene??

- le harán unos exámenes y mañana le darán de alta, hice todo lo posible pero no pude hacer q le dieran de alta hoy, lo siento Otto-san

-Bien…como estan las cosas, al parecer serás tu la anfitriona- dijo muy enérgico hiashi

-QUE??

--

Bien aqui dejando al fin un capi, lo siento pero no podía arreglar mi pc, estaba muy malo, lo q ocurre es q cada vez q quiero escribir en un Word se apaga la pantalla del pc, cada 2 líneas q escribo o cada 1 minuto q esta abierto, por eso no podía.

Pero en el pc de mi prima escribí un poco del capi y allá es tan malo el computador q tiene otro Word, el cual si deja q yo este escribiendo sin q la pantalla se apague!! Wiiii!!

Al fin termine este capi, no se q tal les resultara, espero q les guste, bueno agradecimientos especiales para:

**Koko7180:** muchas gracias por tus ánimos, realmente los necesitaba!! La verdad es q si estoy con un 50 de lo q esto normalmente, tendrán q aguantar este capi q no esta muy bien q yo diga, aun q siempre digo q todo esta mal xDD y por lo de las faltas es por q yo escribo muy rápido y a veces no me doy cuenta y escribo algo mal xD (no sabes cuantas veces tuve q borrar palabras en esto para q no estuvieran como faltas xD)

**Zyafany-company:** amiga!! La verdad te lo dije estaba falta de inspiración gracias por las fotos!! Igual y me sirvieron para lo de sakura aun q este capi es algo mas triste, como q todos tristes por culpa de ino, pero no te preocupes no se las llevara asi o mas, ya se las vera conmigo y mi inner muajajajaja ejem ejem lo siento xD

**Yeniffer:** toda la razón ino no se merece nada y nada va a obtener!! XDD no los e la vida y este fic dan muchas vueltas y muchas cosas pueden pasar tu solo sigue leyendo y te encontraras con muchas sorpresas

**Sakisaysakura23:** muchas muchas muchas gracias la verdad no te lo creo eso de q es uno de los mejores fics q haz leído xDD no me hagas caso xD muchas gracias la verdad me levantaste el animo y aun q no lo subí al otro dia como decías espero q te guste este capi y me dejes un rr si??

**Hoshi Uchiha:** bien si temari tuvo la culpa y es verdad naruto no sabe sumar xDD pero hay déjalo el se sabrá defender después, aun q si no puede hinata q es inteligente no se si podrá naruto xDD bueno la verdad si estuvo cortito y este no se si tan cortito al cambiarme de Word no se las distancias de el Word anterior a este, espero y me entiendas ya pronto (espero) subiré la conti gracias por leerme saludos!!

**Mitsuki-hyuuga:** amiga!! Ya tu kazhai pos a la única q le puedo escribir azi es a ti xD oe graxas x todo perdona si fui pesada hoy pero andaba…algo rara no se si te diste cuenta ai veo si te puedo llamar q llego mi mama xD zhao!!

**Soul-alone-uchiha:** amiga!! Gracias tu rr esta Hawai espero encontrarte pronto en el msn, la verdad ahora al fin tengo tiempo como para escribir, pobre de ti me dejaste un rr hoy en la mañana y me tendrás q dejar otro por q puse conti xDDD zldz amiga tkm nos vemos!!

Gracias a todos espero sus rr!!

Atte.

...TeMa.ChAn.9o...


	12. soledad es mejor acompañada

-Eso hinata, tu serás la anfitriona- aseguro Hiashi

-pe-pero Otto-san yo nunca he sido anfitriona de una cena hyuuga- dijo una nerviosa hinata

-tranquila es fácil, solo te tienes que encargarte de q todo salga bien, encargar la comida, poner los puestos, ver quien vendrá y quien faltara, debes contratar el servicio de meseros, cocineros y después solo debes recibir a los invitados, sentarte un tiempo en alguna mesa y cuando yo te mire a los ojos y te sonría significara q debes salir

O.O- hinata estaba en shock, tendria q hacer todo eso y mas encima en poco tiempo

- no te preocupes hinata, neji siempre se preparada un mes antes, asi que te dejo lo mas minimo

un suspiro de alivio salio de la boca de la tierna kunoichi, ya que con la impresion aun no recuperaba el habla

- solo tendras que mandar a q los cocineros que llegaran hoy a las 7:15 cocinen esta lista, luego llamar a los invitados para ver quien vendra y quien faltara y luego tendras que ir a la tintoreria a buscar mi traje lavado

-esta bien Otto-san- dijo resignada...un momento...- porque yo tengo que buscar su traje??- pregunto la joven heredera

- pues...solo queria ver si pasaba...u

- ¬¬

-hinata no le dirigas esa mirada a tu padre

-esta bien...- dijo la joven y se marcho para comenzar con los ya mencionados preparativos, su primo no estaba y sus amigas cada una sufriendo por la "enfremedad" de los chicos tendria q enfrentarse a su futuro...como siempre debio ser _sola_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La joven aun caminaba por los campos de entramiento de su equipo, pensar que hasta mañana tendrian a su novio en el hospital y mas encima su buen amigo lee estaba en una mision junto con su ex-sensei, se sentia _otra vez_ sola...

Sentia como la malvada soledad se apoderaba de ella, se sento y comenzo a mirar el cielo, no queria recorda esos momentos, no ahora que todo estaba bien, solo faltaba q neji saliera del hospital y asi todo estaria como ser...

Pero aun no se sacaba de la mente esos pensamientos

_si tan solo no hubiera sido tan torpe...sin tan solo le hubiera dicho a neji hace años cuanto lo amaba...todo cambiaria, hubieramos sido felices hace mucho, no habria pasado todas esas noches sintiendome **sola** sintiendo que jamas estaria con alguien...claro siempre todas las chicas estaban rodeadas de hombres guapos:_

_sakura...la mejor kunoichi konoha, aparte de ser la aprendiz de la godaime era realmente hermosa y tambien sus atributos fisicos estaban habian mejorado era obvio q toda konoha (masculina) soñaba con q algun dia esa pelirrosada estuviera con ellos_

_hinata...su dulzura provocaba en los hombres un sentimiento de ternura, pero ella era la heredera de su clan, tambien eso le daba el suficiente poder, pero eso no era todo, al igual que sakura su cuerpo cambio bastante y era una chica muy deseada...claro sin q ella lo supiera..._

_temari...ella era deseada por todos los hombres, sus tributos fisicos eran notables y mas q eso su imponente caracter y su independencia daban la impresion de q la chica era una especia de "potro salvaje" al cual muchos chicos (entre ellos shikamaru, el cual lo consiguio) deseaban dominar _

_ino... incluso esa estupida tenia muchos pretendientes, sus atributos fisicos enormes y muchos pretendientes en la lista...lo distinto era q ella **tuvo** un novio, el cual al tiempo fue arrebatado por temari..._

_karin...esa zo-es decir...esa chica llego detras de sasuke cuando el volvio para cumplir su condena...q como traiciono a la aldea, pero aun asi mato a los dos criminales mas buscados, solo fueron misiones y algo de servicio la comunidad...y esta pros- es decir esta pelirroja le ayudaba en todo no se le despegaba, pero como tenia los senos al aire casi todos los chicos andaban buscando cuando cobraba...es decir...nada esta todo bien claro..._

-dejare de pensar en eso...solo me entristece- dijo la joven y mejor comenzo a pensar en los momentos en los q estuvo con neji en el bosque, cuando se declaro, claro mirando la luna, sin darse cuenta q ella estaba despierta...aun recordaba su sensacion:

el pecho se le inflo de felicidad y sintio q cada lagrima valio la pena al escuchar todo lo q neji decia...ese sin duda fue el mejor dia de su vida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se desesperezo estirandose cual gata despertando por la mañana pero ya era de noche...habia pasado toda la tarde durmiendo soñando con su amado q estaba en el hospital ahora, sin recordarla...recordo aquel beso que se dieron...sensillamente le encanto no podia esperar para verlo...pero recordo, no lo iba a hacer...ella le dijo q hasa q no recuperara la memoria segurian desde lejos...y no echaria pie atras aun q su corazon se secara por cada segundo q pasba lejos de el...

Desidio salir, como el dia en q todo comenzo cuando despues de aquella pesadilla encontro a su amor tambien vagando por las frias y solitarias calles de la ciudad...

_no puede ser!! no puedo seguir pensando en el!! el esta desmemoriado no me recuerda y dudo q quiera recordarme...saldre y pensare en otras cosas...como en... en mis amigas!!ya se!! ire a ver a ten-ten de seguro esta algo **sola**...igual que yo_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su mirada jade paseaba por el bosque q se veia desde su ventana recordaba cuando junto con sus amigas hicieron el plan para juntar a neji con ten-ten...ese dia lo planearon todo, incluso el tiempo q iban a demorar en cada cosa, pero despues una cosa se retraso y ya el calculo del tiempo estuvo de mas...recordaba las risas de las chicas, ya que estuvieron toda una tarde planeando el tiempo sacando cuentas llendo de un lado para el otro pñara saber cuanto tiempo se demoraban en caminar 10 pasos o 5 pasos

una sonrisa sincera se poso en sus labios...despues de todo el dia haber estado con lagrimas en los ojos...el recordar a sus amigas la ayudo bastante, quizas estar con ellas la ayudaria aun mas...

y asi emprendio camino a la casa de ten-ten, siempre se juntaban alli, por q la casa de hinata no se podia, Hiashi mandaba a espiarlas y no podian hablar bien y la casa mas espaciosa entre las otras tres era la de ten-ten...luego irian a buscar al resto...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ten-ten se levanto del pasto despues de pasar toda la tarde en ese lugar necesitaba volver a su mullida cama...el suelo era duro y le dolia la espalda...aun q estar alli reflexionando la ayudoa relajarse...ahora iria a su casa, se daria un baño y luego a acostarse y a pensar en lo que haria cuando a neji le dieran de alta...

se levanto y emprendio camino...ahora mas alegre q antes...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata ya habia llamado a todos, la gente comenzaba a llegar ella los atendia y les decia que pasaran a la ofina de la cabecera de la familia, raramente todos los invitados eran ancianos y se veian sabios pero igualemente estrictos, despues de recibirlos a todos, fue a la ofina todos estaban sentados en sus sillas, conversando animosos hasta q Hiashi toco una campanilla y todos callaron, el hombre miro a la hyuuga y le sonrio, la joven entendio la señal se despidio con una reverencia y se marcho del lugar algo frustada por no saber q pasaba...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ten-ten llego a su casa y apenas alcanzo a descalzarse y a dejar su chaqueta en un sillon por q sintio un leve golpeteo en la puerta, fue a abrir y se encontraba temari..

-Hola amiga...puedo pasar??- dijo temari con una reverencia a modo de saludo

-claro!!- dijo ten-ten respondiendo la reverencia

apenas cerraron la puerta y la joven rubia se descalzo se escucharon otros golpes provenientes de la puerta, la dueña de casa abrio y vio a su amiga de cabellos rubios detras de ella

- konichiwa ten-ten- luego vio a su amiga temari- konichiwa temari- dijoalgo avergonzada porel comportamiento infantil que tuvo en la mañana

-konichiwa sakura- dijo sintiendose igual

una vez entraron ten-ten fue a preparar unos cafe para las tres y las dos kunoichis se quedaron alli con las disculpas en la garganta, pero su orgullo no las dejaba salir

-lo siento- se animo a decir sakura

-tambien yo- respondio temari, no necesitaban mas, eran muy buenas amigas desde hace unos cuantos años como para dejar de serlo por una pequeña discusion...que mas encima carecia de sentido!!

despues de eso pasaron dos horas de risas, con recuerdos y confesiones...hasta que oyeron golpear la puerta...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**bueno despues de siglos al fin pude actualizar...gracias a una amiga!! de no ser por ella aun estaria sin actualizacion, no se me habia ocurrido escribir el capi en la pagina de fanfiction xDDD**

**bueno ustedes saben todos mis problemas con el computador no tengo por q repetirlos...bueno y para los q no saben pasense por mi new one-shot "the power of the songs" claroq si siguen llegando las peticiones de una segunda parte podria convertirse en un two-shot**

**bueno sin nada mas que agregar me despido de los que no me dejaron rr en el capi anterior, a los q si me dejaron e aqui mis agradecimientos a cada uno de ellos:**

koko718: _muchas gracias por tus animos, la verdad encuentro q eres una persona q me sube en especial el animo, tus rr siempre estan cargados de enrgia muchas gracias!! espero q te halla gustado este capi y q q bueno q el anterior te gustaba, el capi estaba dramatico por q yo andaba baja de animo, pero ya vez ahora esta saliendo el sol, como en el fic xDDD_

Hoshi Uchiha: _gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno q te halla gustadoy bueno gracias por seguir leyendome aun q me demore un trillon de años por culpa de este maldito pc, no prometo nada, pero intentare subir pronto . bueno las chicas no entienden la perdida de memoria de los chicos principalmente por q ellas tuvieronq sufrir mucho por ellos, y no pueden creer q el destno se ensañe en q ellas no sean felices, pero ya vez q todo cambia, la amistad es la mejor heramienta _

setsuna17:_ gracias por tu apoyo la verdad me alegra mucho q te guste mi historia y q la sigas aun q no en todos los capis me dejes rr, se q siempre me lees y eso me hace feliz n.n YO TAMBIE AMO LA PAREJA SASUSAKU!! XDDDD_

Soul-Alonde-Uchiha:_ gracias por tu apoyo amiga, aun q no lo parezca tus rr me suben el animo, bueno tu lo expermentas con los tuyos y ANIMO!! aun q caigan es obvio q luego volveras a ser muy popular!! y tendras inclluso mas!! o.O yo kiero tener tantos como tu T.T xD_

zyafany-company:_ espero q te halla gustado el one-shot, ya ves q no me quedo tan bien, no me acaba de gustar el final!! bueno pero si a ti te gusta esta bien xDDD gracias por tu apoyo con este fic y tus fotos me sirvieron de mucho para ispirarme esa vez y ahora no es la escepcion tambien estaba viendo fotos xDDD_

atomicmonster:_ mi amiga q sabe mi obsesion!! una de mis cuantas obsesiones...como lo son el chocolate...nicholas jerry jonas...el perfume de hombre...o y muchas cosas mas q terminariamos tu cansada de leer y yo de escribir xDDD bueno amiga nos vemos!! esperoq te guste el capi suerte con tu fic!! xDDD espero q te halla gustado "the powerof the songs" y mil gracias por tu apoyo en los capis, realmente me animas xDDD_

**Bueno me despido espero q ojala les guste este capi y se pasen a ver "the power of the songs" q segun los rr esta bueno xDDD**

**saYOnaRa !! !! !! !!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-TeMa.ChAn.9o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	13. anecdotas y una incognita oó

-quien sera??- se pregunto la ojos de chocolate

-yo abro!!- dijo sakura, habia bebido sake y al no estar acostumbrada...actuaba muy raro

A sus amigas les resbalo una gota desde la frente, nunca imaginaron q con dos copas de sake se fuera emborrachar

Sakura abrio la puerta fuertemente y vio quien era, al verla se lanzo a sus brazos gritando:

-hinata!! amiga!! te extrañe!! pase mucho tiempo sin verte!!- mientras cascaditas caian de sus ojos

Hinata miro a las otras sin entender, temari se levanto y tomo a sakura del brazo, la llevo al sofa y la obligo a sentarse, apenas se sento sakura se durmio

- q paso aqui??

- yo volvia a casa y luego llego temari y despues sakura, entramos primero bebimos té, luego bebidas...luego sake...

O.O- hinata no podria estar mas sorprendida- no se dan cuenta de q sakura nunca antes habia bebido!!- les grito

- no lo sabiamos!!- dijo temari con la cabeza gacha como una niñita regañada...aun q eso era xD

- bien ahora ustedes dos tendran q llevarla a alguna cama, si no le dolera todo el cuerpo y eso sumado a la resaca es horrible, sobre todo cuando es la primera resaca!!

- solo tomo dos vasos- dijo ten-ten sin explicarse como su amiga se podia emborrachar tan rapido

-como sabes q eso eso horrible?? acaso tu primera resaca fue asi??- pregunto la rubia

- etto...yo...-penso y penso pero las miradas acusadoras de sus amigas no la dejaban pensar. s-s-si...

Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas y hinata enrojecio, pero estaba enojada, por lo de sakura y por q sus amigas se reian de ella

- y tu primera resaca como fue temari??

Temari enrojecio al instante, solo recordar como habia despertado la primera vez q tomo tanto le daban ganas de tomarse algo para el dolor de cabeza

-si cuentanos!!- animo la castaña

- bu-bueno...gaara y kankuro habian salido de Suna, tenian asuntos importantes en el pais del agua y... bueno estaba aburrida asi q sali con un chico a un bar, alli hablamos por largo rato y mientras hablabamos bebiamos...el se fue y y me quede...despues...solo recuerdo q bebi y bebi y al otro dia...estaba en un bosque cercano a konoha...con mi abanico y un dolor de cabeza y de espalda terribles...

Hinata y ten-ten tambien rieron sonoramente, mas bien hinata q queria cobrar revancha, temari se enojo y le hizo la misma pregunta a ten-ten:

- y tu ten-ten??

-etto...yo...- no sabia q decir, estaba entre la espada y la pared ya sus amigas habian confesado le tocaba a ella...pero no queria

-nos tienes q decir ten-ten nosotras ya te contamos!!- reclamo temari

-es verdad, tienes q decirlo!!- dijo la ojiperla

-bien...-suspiro- no puede ser en otro momento??

- NO!!- gitaron las dos amigas al unisono

-...cierto dia q festejaba con mi ex-equipo, ya q la mision de akatsuki fue exclente, fuimos a un bar, recuerdo q hablamos y estabamos todos preocupados de q lee no provara ni un solo sorbo, por q si no las consecuencias...ustedes saben

Las chicas asintieron y ten-ten conitnuo con la historia

- alli fue cuando neji le dijo algo sumamente rapido mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos y yo no entendi NADA, para deshacer el contacto, ya q me ponia nerviosa, tome la primera copa q encontre alli, la copa era inmensa

O.O las otras dos chicas estaban con los ojos como platos!!

- y la bebi toda de un sorbo...wow era muy raro por q era ron!! me dio lo mismo, pense q eso no me haria nada al terminar senti un calor recorrer mi cuerpo, entonces encare a neji q me miraba con expresion incredula...luego de unos segundos senti el efecto de la bebida, q me hacia tener mas valor, entonces me di vuelta, me tome el de wiski q CASUALMENTE lee habia pedido (el cual no se en q momento lo pidio)

a las chicas les resbalo una gota estilo anime y ten-ten siguio

-de ese momento tengo recuerdos no muy precisos, creo q tome mas, le di un poco a lee y golpee a neji

- como recuerdas q golpeaste a neji??- pregunto la hyuuga incredula

-bueno eso lo comprobe al dia siguiente cuando desperte con una tremenda resaca abrazada de lee y neji me miraba asesinamente con un ojo morado...ni les cuento como quedo el bar

-...jamas crei q contar nuestras primeras resacas fuera divertido- dijo temari antes de estallar en carcajadas junto a hinata, provocando un sonrojo de parte de ten-ten

-pero lo mio no fue tan malo como lo tuyo temari- ahora temari tambien estaba sonrojada, pero de furia, ten-ten solo sintio un rapido golpe en la cara con una...almohada??

-guerra de almohadas!!- grito hinata y entre las tres comenzaron a pegarse y asi estuvieron hasa q se cansaron

- les sirvo té??

-claro- dijo la hyuuga

-por favor- contesto la rubia

ten-ten sirvio los vasos y las chicas se pusieron a conversar, hinata se veia algo turbada y sus amigas se dieron cuenta de inmediato

- q ocurre hinata- pregunto ten-ten

-por q??

-por q has estado mas o menos callada y cada vez q dejamos de hablar quedas como muerta viviente mirando el horizonte- respondio temari

-bueno...en la cena escuche algo, q me preocupo, no se si es verdad quizas solo estoy pensando mal las cosas...

-q escuchaste hinata??- dijo seriamente temari

-bueno...

-habla me pones impaciente!!- dijo ten-ten

-si tiene razon y por la cara q pusiste a de ser algo malo- complemento temari

- pues...saben?? mejor les digo mañana, dejenmelo asimilar al menos yo primero y despues decirles, ademas es tarde y tengo q irme a casa

-estas loca?? es muy tarde!! ustedes se quedan- dijo decidida la ojichocolate

- pero no importa somos buenas kunoichis- dijo la rubia

-lo se, pero me sentiria terriblemente culpable, por favor no sean malas amigas- dijo la castaña- quedense- insistio

-bien no creo q nos haga daño, ademas asi hinata tendra mas tiempo para contar- dijo la ojiverde

-ya les dije q despues les contare

-solo un poquito- insisitio la castaña

-no por favor...

-bien...- dijo la rubia y despues bozteso-ooooooooooh...tengo sueño

-vamos tengo la cama de invitados donde esta sakura es de dos palzas, tu dormiras con ella y yo con hinata en la mia

-ok - respondieron ambas y se fuerona dormir

--

**Bueno se q me tarde pero es q ya saben la desispiracion es un tema, el problema del pc otro y mas encima q no e podido estar en el pc, iba a terminar de escribir el capi el miercoles y subirlo, pero ya saben no pude ¬¬ bueno el capi no esta muy bueno es como algo de relleno xD es q estaba sin inspiracion ademas queria dejar la incognita de q pasaba en la reunion, ademas queria dejar algo escrito y se q a algunos les molestara q sea otro de relleno y tambien se q cada vez son menos los rr y las personas q me leen u.u**

**Bueno ya basta de explicaciones y de lamentos...vienen los agradecimientos especiales!!**

**koko7180: **_me encanto tu rr en serio q bueno q te gusten mis capis esperoq este no te decepcione demasiado y ojala seigas leyendome, espero esta vez demorarme menos, lo se soy una escritora ausente xD y tambien me encantaria chatear contigo, me caes muy bieny me gustaria no se conocerte q dices? mi msn es _

**setsuna17: **_bueno lo siento no lo segui pronto xD es q... bueno espero hayas leido lo de arriba por q no me gustaria repetirlo todo xD aunq no piendo q este capi este emocionante jaja sigue leyendo gente como tu q me haya sguido desde el comienzo lo admiro mucho, en serio_

**zyafany-company:**_ habia leido ese post como mil veces xD este capi no mire fotos asi q no estaba inspirada xD espero te guste y no te decepcione mi falta de creatividad bueno me voy tengo miles de cosas q hacer y aun me queda alguien mas xD_

**atomicmonster: **_bueno ya tienes el siguiente capi, nada de emocionante xD pero no lo se espero verte pronto y por la cam ¬¬ xD me encantaria q nos conocieramos de veradda seria estupendo bueno ya me voy tengo q subir foto a mi log y a uno q tengo de mis amigas y yo xD_

Bueno ya me voy y tengo un agradeciminto muy especial para:

**_Haruchi.saku o como yo la conosco : janny!! _**

**_amiga gracias tu sabes q no tenia q poner en la parte de TEN-TEN asi q tu eres una muy buna amiga al acer esa parte xD espero q e guste mi fic y q lo sigas leyendo _**

saYOnaRA !! !! !! !!

TeMa.ChAn.9o


	14. sasusaku netooo!

Sakura despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, no sabia donde estaba que hacia ni que hizo la noche anterior

Sakura despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, no sabia donde estaba que hacia ni que hizo la noche anterior

_Oh no!! Ya me acorde, me emborrache!! Hay no esto no debe estar pasando…yo debería estar en el hospital en…-_miro al costado de la cama y sonrio al ver a temari dormida a su lado pero luego esa sonrisa se borro al mirar el reloj al costado de la cama- _media hora!!_

Sakura fue al baño de ten-ten, se baño rápidamente se cepillo los dientes (siempre tenia uno en casa de ten-ten) y luego se fue a la cocina, allí estaba ten-ten desayunando

-Hola- dijo sakura algo…adolorida?? xD

-Hola!! Jajajaja te duele la cabeza verdad??

-Si- respondió apenada

-Bueno no te preocupes, se lo que se siente- camino hasta un mueble y saco una píldora- toma, es para las resacas, ya sabes Tsunade me las da todos los meses

-En serio??- dijo la chica con sus esmeraldas abiertas de par en par

-Bueno sabe que antes de irme me gusta despedirme de mi aldea como Dios manda, tu sabes puede que uno de esos días no regrese- expreso con melancolía

-No digas eso!! Claro que siempre regresaras!!

-Ese no es el punto- dijo la ojichocolate recuperando momentáneamente el optimismo- el punto es que ella sabe la molestia que causa una resaca y tiene de estas pastillas para que me valla a las misiones fresca como una lechuga

-Oh, que bien- dijo tomándola y la bebió junto al vaso con agua- me pregunto por que jamas me las mostró a mí

-Sakura, eso es simple- sakura le miro sin entender- tu jamas bebes como yo, temari o tsunade

-En eso tienes razón, bueno me harás una taza con café para desayunar o tendré que esperar mas tiempo??- dijo con una sonrisa

-Oh lo siento sakura!! – le sirvió la taza con café y luego sonrio- así esta bien??

- Claro, no te preocupes- respondo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa tambien

-Quieres una tostada??

- No lo siento, es que debo ir al hospital, ya sabes el trabajo- dijo cansinamente

-OK, bueno no te demoro mas, anda que se te hace tarde- la morena recogió la taza de la mesa y se despidió de su amiga, para quedar otra vez sola, pero con sus pensamientos en neji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Los.problemas.se.superan.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura llego al hospital a tiempo, se encamino hacia su oficina y fue a ver lo que le deparaba para el resto del día, lo cual curiosamente solo era SASUKE UCHIHA, SASUKE UCHIHA, SASUKE UHIHA…ah!! Y tambien SASUKE UCHIHA

No quería pensar mas en el, era su perdición…lo amaba pero si seguía asi sabia que terminaría llorando otra vez…o tal vez ebria como ayer (salio verso xD)

Bueno que le iba hacer?? tenia que cumplir con su trabajo, asi que fue al pasillo en donde estaba la "tranquila" habitacion de sasuke, que era todo menos tranquila, fuera de la habitacion habian a los menos 50 fangirls tratando de entrar, golpeando la puerta y cantando canciones con tal de "animar" a sasuke, tenian pancartas que decian cosas como "sasuke eres el mejor!!" o "sasuke no importa que no tengas memoria siempre te amare" e incluso algunas tenian el desacaro de poner "sasuke eres un bombom, espero que no se te halla olvidado como llamar: 6789658" y a sakura le hirvio la cabeza

-Muy bien se me van todas, tengo que examinar a mi paciente y no quiero que me estorben- dijo por demas enojada mientras las otras chicas todas con largas piernas, voluptuosas figuras y hermosos cabellos y uñas bien cuidadas la miraban con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, se sentian superiores

-Ok, nos vamos siempre y cuando sasuke-kun nos pida irnos a nosotras y quedarse contigo a solas- dijo una voluptuosa pelirroja- mi amor jamas se olvidara de su novia dijo sonriente mientras todas se reian en su cara

Sakura trato de no reir, pero lo hizo igual

-Lo siento karin, se que tienes ganas de ver sasuke pero el no creo que quiera

-Si querra!! por supuesto cuando haz visto a un hombre no querer ver a su novia- dijo como gritandole con la mirada que se callara lo que sabia

-Por eso, los ombres quieren ver a sus novias no antiguas subordinadas- y ahi todas explotaron en risa

-Nunca fui su subordinada!!-grito colerica- soy...mas bien...su antigua compañera de equipo, la que estuvo con sasuke en su niñez y sus momentos mas difciles- todas la miraron boquiabiertas, mas sakura rio estruendosamente y todas la miraron raramente

-Yo fui esa...que no sabes que soy sakura haruno- todas quedaron con la boca practicamente en el suelo, mientras karin aun no entendia, asi que sakura se tomo la molestia de sacarle en cara-es decir, explicarle todo- mira, yo soy su ex-compañera del equipo 7 sakura haruno, yo fui su unica amiga en esta villa, la mas cercana a el y por si no lo sabes todos aqui te lo pueden probar

Karin lo unico que queria era meterse mil metros bajo tierra, mientras una persona sonreia orgullosamente tras la puerta

Sakura se fue a la pieza de _su _sasuke caminando con una sonrisa autosuficiente que no le sacaba nadie...hasta que vio a sasuke y le recordo la perdida de memoria...su sonrisa se desvanecio en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de el

-sa-sasuke- tomo aire, su mirada tan penetrante era algo que no podia soportar por mucho tiempo, asi que desvio la mirada y comenzo a preguntar cosas de su salud y estupideces xD

-Como te has sentido??- dijo un tanto nerviosa sacandole la camisa para asi poder revisar sus latidos, aquellos que la arrullaron esa noche en que sasuke la espero en la puerta de su casa despues de unir a ten-ten y neji...toco su pecho tibio con el frio estetoscopio lo cual hizo sentir a sasuke un escalofrio.

-Ahora que estas aqui bien- la ojiverde se sonrojo a mas no poder y solo siguio concentrada en su labor de revisar a su am-paciente

Sakura paso casi todo el dia alli al lado de sasuke, se miraban "discimuladamente" mientras sakura revisaba todo en sasuke (sin pensar mal pervertidas!! xD) su sistema nervioso, sistema cardiaco, sistema osea y todos los organos y aun no habia nada, no quiso revisar su cerebro era una area muy delicada y no queria matar o dejar vegetal al amor de su vida

-Pues no se lo que tienes te he rvisado todo el dia y no te encuentro ninguna falla-dijo concentrada mirando los papeles que tenia en las manos, pero sasuke la tomo del brazo y la acerco a su oido

-Yo se que tengo una falla-sakura le miro sin entender- cuando tu no estas siento que se me va el aire-dijo y se acerco a ella, mas bien a sus labios, solo queria besarla, hasta que sakura quedara sin respiracion y asi lo hizo, la beso primero lenta y dulcemente hasta luego ir acendiendo y demostrar toda la paion desenfrenada del uchiha.

Sasuke jamas penso que las cursilerias que aparecian en el libro que hinata le regalo en su cumpleaños le sirvieran de algo, pero si le sirvieron, despues de todo besaba a sakura y algo se le vino a la mente

Flash back

Por qué me miras? O es a temari?- pregunto con seguridad, pero ansiosa por la respuesta

El quedo atónito, y se decidió a hablar con ella, temari tomo a shikamaru del brazo y se lo llevo mas adelante.

-pues, es a ti, por q? te gasta con q te mire?

-amm…no, sasuke-kun, es solo q…-no sabia q decir, temari estaba mas adelante mirándola con cara de preocupación

- sa-sakura tengo q decirte algo

- si?- dijo ella esperanzada

-watashi… da…daisuke sakura - dijo sasuke muy nervioso, por como fuera a reaccionar la chica

Sakura quedo helada, era lo que siempre había soñado, pero nunca imagino que lo que temari decía se volviera realidad

-bueno, se q me demore, q debería habértelo dicho hace mucho, pero al menos dime algo, si aun me quieres…o…ya e olvidaste- dijo algo deprimido

-no sasuke, es que… no se, espere por esto toda mi vida, déjame al menos procesar esto en mi mente- sasuke sonrió- pero dime, es…es cierto? O es una broma de mal gusto?- dijo sakura, perdiendo toda esperanza

-claro q es verdad, si no, no estaría diciéndote esto

Ella se lanzo a abrazarlo y se besaron, lentamente y tranquilamente, como si nada alrededor fuera a pasar, como si el tiempo se detuviese y solo estuvieran ellos.

Fin flash back

sasuke se separo rapidamente de sakura y ella lo miro sin entender mientras el balbuceaba incoherenciascomo:

-Sakura...yo...temari...shikamaru...te amo...broma...verdad-sakura se acerco lentamente, estaba preocupada, le puso la mano en la frente y vio que no tenia fiebre, pero en sus ojos vio confusion

-que pasa?? recordaste algo??- dijo algo esperanzada

-s-si- dijo como si hubiera corrido mil kilometros: completamente exhausto y tambien algo asustado, sakura se sento a su lado y lo abrazo como a un niño pequeño, mientras le cantaba la misma cancion que el dia anterior:

"y es asi

como ayer decias que iba a ser

la vida es tan simple ahora

sin tenerte

y sigo asi

palabras que me desnudan

me envuelven tanto las dudas

la historia siempre continua

y no puedo dejarte de amar

y no puedo dejar de esperar

no puede perderte al final

y no te puedo olvidar

no se luchar

si no estas..."

En esa parte de la cancion sasuke se calmo y se levanto de su regazo con un brillo en la mirada

-Sakura...haz echo miles de examenes y ninguno dio mas resultado que tus besos...y quiero recordar mas...asi que...- se callo, sabia que sakura le entendia ya que se puso roja como tomate

-Bu-bueno...todo sea por sanarte...-dijo y se acerco a el, se besaron con tanta o mas pasion que antes y asi sakura no solo esperaba que se mojorara si no que tambien la recordara a ella y asi no se volveria a sentir sola

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Los.problemas.se.superan.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ehhh!! al fin actualize!! jeje lo siento es que no habia internet u.u mis papas no lo habian pagado xD y bueno al fin ya actualize!! y si quieren me dejan rr, ya que en el capi anterior fueron pocos u.u aunque mas que la otra vez xD**

**bueno le mando un saludos especial a mi amiga personal (xD) MELU!!**

**amiga gracias no tenia idea como se llamaba xD**

**gracias a ella se que esas cosas se llaman estetoscopios xD**

**bueno ya me apuro por que tengo que hacer tareas y cambiarme de ropa xD**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**

setsuna17: _gracias yo lo seguire hasta el final!! nOn bueno ojala te halla gustado, saludos!!_

zyafany-company: _yo tambien amiga!! te quiero mucho mucho mucho!! espero que nos veamos pronto y tu computadora deje de etsar deskonectada xD ojala te dejen estar en los pc de la facu, por q este ultimo tiempo no estab en el pc, ya sabes con esto de q los padres no pagan internet ò.ó xD bueno amiga nos vemos y jamas olvidare que me quieres ni tu lo olvides tampoco!!_

Koko7180: _gracias!! me rei hablando contigo, ya vez te dije que estaba escribiendo conti xD ojala sigamos hablando por msn me gusto mucho hablar contigo saludos cuidate besos!! ojal nos evamos mas seguido xD_

Hoshi Uchiha: _bueno en este capi me inspire en ti, ya vez que esperabas el sasusaku y yo esperaba escribir un sasusaku, aunque no fue un sasusaku muy bueno pero igual no esta muy corto y no es de relleno, asi sabemos que hay una cura, veremos si en el siguiente capi la practica temari xD ojala sigas ocnt u fic que me encanta!! xD_

**Bueno gracias a todos por leerme y ojala me dejen rr ya que yo me acuerdo de ustedes en actualizar, aunq sea cada mil años n.nU pero no es mi culpa, la desisnpiracion y la falta de un pc bueno me amargan la esxistencia u.u**

**saYOnaRA !! !! !! !!**

** TeMa.ChAn.9o**


	15. siguiendo con los problemas

Sakura salio de la habitacion de sasuke algo acalorada, todo el dia le tocaria atenderlo a ÉL y esos besos que al comienzo eran un poco inofensivos estaban pasando a ser mas que eso, asi que salio reuniendo todas las fuerzas que pudo, aunque en mas de una oportunidad quiso volver al lado de sasuke.

Estaba tomandose un cafe cuando vio a Temari venir con Hinata y Ten-ten, las ultimas dos muertas de la emocion ¡¡iban a salir sus novios!! aunque aun no supieran lo que tenian no querian separse de ellos ni un dia mas. En cuanto a Temari venia con una cara de frrustacion que no se la sacaba nadie.

-¿¿Que tal chicas??- dijo la pelirrosa

-¡¡Excelente!!- respondieron al unisono Ten-ten y Hinata

-No tanto...-dijo la rubia

-Tranquila todo estara bien ^^- le animo la pelirrosa

-Vaya, a alguien le fue bien

-Pues...podria ser Hinata...- dijo con un aire misterioso la ojiverde

-¡¡Cuenta!!- grito la de ojos almendrados por lo cual las enfermeras miraron feo a sakura, por estar hablando alli

-No vuelvas a gritar ò.ó mejor vamos afuera, es mi turno de descanso tenemos tiempo de sobra

-Ok ^^- dijeron las tres a un mismo tiempo por lo que se escucho fuerte y fueron lo mas rapido posible afuera

_Ya afuera:_

-Bueno saku ¡¡cuentanos!!- dijo ansiosa la castaña, aunque mas ansiosa estaba por ver a Neji

-Bueno, estaba atendiendolo y aparecio la estupida de Karin- sonrio orgullosamente- la deje en ridiculo frente al club de fans de Sasuke....luego entre a la habitacion de Sasuke y bueno...una cosa llevo a la otra y termine besandolo...le extrañaba y bueno me sentia como antes, sentia que me recordaba!!- sonrio muy feliz, pero cambio a una sonrisa melancolica- pero no era asi y de pronto algo le dolio, se retorcia, intente ayudarle y cuando estuvo mejor me dijo que recordo unas cosas...

-¿¿Y despues que paso??

-Bueno el djo que ninguno de los examenes que le hize sirvieron mas que el beso, asi que mejor le besaba denuevo...- las demas la miraron- bueno que querian que hiciera querio que se recupere...asi que...- las demas la miraban expectantes- concorde con el y le segui besando...bueno ya no eran solo besos, asi que me dio miedo que pasara algo mas y me sali de alli con el pretexto de que era mi descanso

-Wow- dijo Temari, al parecer era la unica capaz de hablar en ese momento

Todas callaron, obviamente pensaban en sus novios...no podian sacarselos de la cabeza por eso mismo Ten-ten se levanto

-Bueno Sakura eso me sorprendio bastante pero lo unico que quiero ahora es ir a ver a Neji-kun!!

-Claro en una hora le dan de alta

-Ok n.n

-¿¿Y a Naruto-kun??- dijo con su siempre calmada y tranquila voz Hinata

-En media hora ^^

-Voy a verlo de inmediato- asi mismo lo dijo se fue

-Por que la diferencia de horario??- pregunto Temari

-No lo se, aunque paresaca raro Naruto recuerda un poco mas que Neji...no lo se pero tampoco tengo cabeza para pensar mas que en Sasuke-kun

-Pero a ti te sobra cabeza

- ¬¬ Muchas gracias amiga

-Por nada ^^

-Que pasa por que no vas a ver a Shikamaru

-Le dije que no lo queria ver mas ¿¿no lo recuerdas??-dijo decaida la rubia

- Ah...si....pero...ve a verlo, debe estar dormido- sonrio la ojijade

-¿¿Y si me ayudas??

-¿¿Como??

-Bueno facil, solo entras ves si esta dormido o no, si esta despierto le dices que solo venias a checar lo del suero y esas cosas de efermeras

-Ejem ejem- interrumpio la pelirrosada- ninja-medico

-Ok -.-U

La pelirrosa sonrio autosuficiente

-Bueno y ahi sales y me avisas si esta dormido le voy a ver y si esta despierto no paso

-uff- suspiro la ojijade- esta bien...vamos- y se levantaron de donde se sentaron (el pasto xD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru miraba por la ventana, estaba harto solo queria verla, a la chica rubia...solo una vez mas....sabia que se comportaria diferente...solo....

Una conversacion fuera de la habitacion le saco de sus pensamientos...y esa voz era de la chica rubia del dia anterior, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer (fue ayer xD)

_-No sakura, me arrepenti de seguro esta despierto_

_-No creo, es muy peresozo, de seguro esta durmiendo, te lo comprobare, entrare y estara dormido, entonces lo veras y no importaa que le hayas dicho ayer que no lo querias ver mas_

_-Pero lo mas seguro es que esta despierto...lo conozco ese dia que me quede en su casa se desperto muy temprano_

_-Fue solo un dia_

_-Cuando se quedo en mi casa fue igual_

_-No importa no tiene memoria_

_-Sigue siendo MI Shikamaru _

_-Lo ves!! mueres por verlo!!_

_-Pues....ve a ver y si esta despierto yo no entro, lo amo pero mi argollo es mas fuerte!!_

Shikamaru se fue rapido a acostar y se hizo el dormido, queria verla aunque ella no supiera que el la escuchaba o sentia

Sakura entro y le vio dormido, llamo a Temari y ella y se fue para afuera y como trampita la dejo encerrada, obviamente ella tenia una llave de la habitacion.

Mientras tanto Temari le vio dormido y no pudo evitar acariciar sus mejillas, su cabello, sus labios y sin saberlo ya estaba a escasos centimetros de él a punto de besarlo...pero no lo hizo, el estaba dormido no lo queria despertar ademas ella debia ser fuerte, como lo fue los 3 años que llevaba amadole en secreto

-Shikamaru...- dijo al viento al decir eso el corazon de el chico latio a mil por hora, realmente esa chica le hacia comportarse extraño, jamas penso que se haria el dormido por solo querer escuchar a una chica

-Shikamaru...se que no me escuchas y se que esto es ridiculo...pero nopuedo hacer mas que hablarte dormido...mi orgullo es muy fuerte como para decirtelo a la cara...es mucho lo que te amo como para no verte tambien asi que...estoy en un dilema...por eso solo te vendre a ver cuando este dormido amor...

Temari le acaricio toda la cara, le beso la frente y se quedo observandolo, tomandole la mano era hermoso estar en silencio mirandolo, recordandolo y sobre todo tomandole la mano, de pronto Shikamaru se removio inquieto como si fuese a despertar, ella no podia dejar que la vira, asi que se queria salir corriendo, pero la mano de shikamaru se lo impidio, no la queria soltar

Temari tenia que pensar rapido asi que solo hizo un jutsu y se transformo en la enfrermera gorda que vio el dia anterior y dijo

-Chico ya despierta ¡¡peresozo!! y sueltame, estoy comprometida- Shikamaru la vio y la solto de inmediato, Temari se volto sonriendo, era tan facil engañarlo...pero lo malo fue que estaba encerrada ¡¡como se suponia que saliera!!

Shikamaru vio que no salia y se preguntaba si soño lo de la chica rubia o fue cierto...aun podia sentir sus caricias y la cercania de sus labios...¿¿¡¡por que no lo beso!!??

Temari estaba al borde de la desesperacion necesitaba salir de ahi, pero no sabia como asi que abrio la ventana y trato de saltar pero ni siquiera pudo subir una pierna por la gordura de la señora...Shikamaru le miraba expectante, con una sonrisa, queria saber que haria ahora, a lo cual ella sonrio orgullosa, tenia su abanico en la espalda, aun con el traje de enfrera, asi que lo movio rapido, cambio de cuerpo y se fue, todo en tres segundos, en los cuales Shikamaru quedo mas impresionado de lo que estaba con su rubia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari llego abajo y de inmediato fue a ver a Sakura, la cual estaba tomandose otro cafe, Temari llego de lo mas enojada

-¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Como se te ocurre me dejaste encerrada!!- le grito, no importaba no estaban dentro, si no en el jardin

-Lo se Temari, tomalo asi: tu y Shikamaru necesitaban un...-callo al ver algo que al parecer le asqueo por la mueca que dibujo en su rostro

Era un rubia platinada con un falda de lo mas corta de las que das un paso y ya se te ve todo, un peto muy apretado que le apretaba los senos y un bolero encima que no servia de nada mas que adorno porque era manga corta, caminaba como una pu----puramente chica de la calle, no debia decir insolencias en su trabajo o mas bien pensarlas.

-¡¡¿¿Que haces aqui Ino??!!-dijo furiosa la Sabaku

-Vengo a ver a mi novio- dijo altanera la rubia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias a los dos rr que me dejaron, amigas mil gracias necesitaba sus apoyos, bueno no se si aun les gusta mi fic, casi nadie me ha dejado rr y eso me pone triste, justamente por eso tambien demore esta vez, me cuestionaba si les agradaria este capi...si ya les aburri mi fic haganmelo saber y me dan sugerencias y le cambio algunas cosas, ya tengo una sugerencia de mi amiga koko todas las sugerencias son aceptadas n.n**

**Saludos especiales para:**

**: **_Si amiga tu frente es un poco mais grande d elo normal xDDD = te keroooh y aunq en el recuerdo diga q eres frentona no te enojes!! se feliiz con lo q te toco xDDD nu se site podre avisar q actualizo ya q no te conectas ¬¬ mañana hablaos en l cole zldz kdt tkm!! nee-san_

**KoKo7180: **_Gracias por todo amiga, ahi veremos si nos sale el plan xDDD aunque por ahora no se necesita xD saludos espero verte pronto por el msn!! n.n Ja Ne!!_

**Bueno y al resto gracias por todo son muy buena gente gracias por leerme**

**saYOnaRA !! !! !! !!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..ChAn.9o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	16. nota

**Bueno se que no tengo derecho a exigir nada y que ustedes pueden leer y no dejar rr, eso esta claro, pero si ya se esta perdiendo el interes mejor no seguire escribiendo, ustedes saben, me quita tiempo y tengo proyectos de escribir un one-shot para cada pareja de las que a mi me gustan y bueno hasta el momento llevo un sasusaku y me falta sbir el shikatema, ademas de que tengo en mente ya el naruhina y el kibaino, asi que si ya se perdio el interes para seguir poniendo un fic que con suerte tres personas leen o dejan rr **

**Bueno tampoco lo voy a dejar inconcluso, si llegan menos de 4 rr dejare un final alternativo y si llegan de 4 para arriba actualizare cada viernes, bueno eso es no quiero escribir mil cosas por que se que aburre**

**ya me voy saludos y si quieren pasense por "the power of the songs" y saludos a todos los que me dejaron rr en el ultimo capi**

**saYOnaRA !! !! !! !!**

**ATTE. .9o**


	17. el sol aparece de entre las nubes

Temari quedo con la boca abierta pero luego la cerro y la miro enojada

-Es mi novio perra barata- dijo abiertamente, no le importaba nada, solo queria que esa mujerzuela se fuera.

-Pues no creo que el piense lo mismo, vamos a hablar con el, a ver que dice- dijo sonriente, segun ella Shikamaru le queria y Temari era solo una "calentura pasajera"

Temari tambien sonrio, Shikamaru incluso le habia besado....seria tan hipocrita como para no tomarle en cuenta ahora??

Iban a subir, pero una enfermera gorda (see la misma la recuerdan??)no las dejo entrar

-Esto es algo de vida o muerte enfermera!!- grito la yamanaka

-No me instersa si te mueres por no ver al chico pero la hora de visitas se acabo!!-Grito aun mas fuerte la enfermera

-Señora, aun es horario de visitas, alcanzan a estra 10 minutos y por favor no grite, es un hospital por si no lo sabe- dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, ya que todos miraban a la enfermera gorda.

-Wakana, esto no es un centro de gritos es un hospital, no quiero mas gritos o seras echada de tu profesion-dijo un hombre algo amargado y algo arrugado, luego se adentro en una oficina otra vez

-Con su permiso- dijeron sonrientes las tres kunoichis

Las chicas llegaron a la habitacion de shikamaru y el estaba durmiendo, asi que en el momento comenzo la discucion

-No lo despertemos, esta durmiendo podemos venir mañana- dijo Temari en voz baja

-Que?? acaso tienes miedo rubia teñida??-chillo fuerte la rubia, haciendo que Shikamaru despertara de un salto, por esto Temari se enojo

-Ya lo ves!! lo despertaste no tenias porque, esta pelea es entre tu y yo

Shikamaru estaba muy desorientado desde cuando ellas peleaban?? y por que lo despertaban a el?? aash su sueño habia sido excelente, estaba con Temari y estaba a punto de besarla, estupida rubia, aunque para que mentir tiene un cuerpo pero...

-Ja! lo ves me prefiere, me mira de pies a cabeza y eso significa que yo soy la indicada para el, no tu Ja!- decia triunfante

-Quien dijo que te prefiero??- dijo Shikamaru yal instante la sonrisa se esfumo de la cara de Ino, y una aparecio en la cara de Temari- la verdad si estas guapa, pero entre tu y Temari, obvio ella esta mucho mejor....aunque creo que te conozco....no sabes?? algo me dice que yo antes si te queria o algo asi...no?- en ese momento Ino rompio a llorar, no se recordaba de ella?? ni un poco?? eso era lopeor que le pudo pasar, salio corriendo y a los segundos no se vio mas por el pasillo.

Temari estaba sonrojada y feliz, su novio la habia reconocido, ahora sabia que con o sin memoria el era el mismo...le seguia amando como antes....eso era lo que ella esperaba

Sakura les vio tan felices que decidio salir, asi que no los dejo encerrados esta vez, o tendrian problemas, solo tenian 5 minutos mas

-Cofcofsolocincominutoscofcof- dijo-tosio Sakura y luego salio de la habitacion, Temari sonrio y se acerco a Shikamaru

-Te ves linda sonrojada Temari-ella solo volvio el rostro, que le pasaba hace mucho que no se sonrojaba- porque te escondes te ves hermosa

-Porque debo salvar algo de dignidad, no quiero que mi novio me siga viendo sonrojada por estupideces

Shikamaru sonrio y comenzo a acercarse a ella lentamente, eso la mataba queria o mas bien necesitaba probar sus labios denuevo, era una adiccion, asi que no lo espero mas y ella se acero mas rapidamente, Shikamaru se impresiono, mas solo disfruto del beso que tanto habia soñado anteriormente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura salio, si ella no hablaba nadie sabria que en la habitacion tambien estaba Temari, Wakana aparecio de mala cara frente a Sakura

-Donde esta tu amiga?? si esta con el "noviecito" por el cual se pelean la sacare a patadas...ya pasaron.....50 segundos!! por kami-sama saquenla!!

-Tranquila Wakana, ella ya se fue, espero que no la vuelvas a espantar- dijo Sakura y se fue a su oficina mientras Wakana se fue tirando maldiciones contra la joven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten-ten ya estaba en la habitacion de su querido Neji, mientras el doctor le hablaba y Neji miraba a la ventana como deseando salir pronto

-Y recuerda no fuerces tu estado fisico, yo creo que no podras hacer jutsus en unos 2 dias, eso es menor de tiempo que te pedimos a y ya deja de mirar para afuera y escuchame!!- dijo ya harto el pobre medico

-Jajajaja no le hara caso doctor, solo desea salir, es muy terco-dijo la joven con una sonrisa

-Bueno pareces una muy linda chica, aprovecha tu poder de convencimiento y haz que no haga lo que dije-dijo guiñando el ojo, por lo que Ten-ten se sonrojo, despues de todo el doctor tenia unos hermosos ojos purpuras, un cabello purpura tambien, unas facciones hermosas y ademas era blanco y la vestimenta de doctor le hacia ver como alguien serio.....y a Ten-ten le encantaban los hombres serios

Neji vio lo que pasaba y la tomo de la cintura y la beso posesivamente, luego miro con el ceño fruncido al doctor como diciendo "vete de aqui" a lo que el joven hizo caso

-Y tu por que te sonrojas??-Dijo Neji encolerizado

-Jajajaja no me digas que estas celoso Neji Hyuuga!!- grito Ten-ten

-Claro que no- dijo Neji sonrojado mirando hacia otra parte

-Tontito, yo te amo y nunca te dejare solo amor-dijo Ten-ten acercandose a Neji para luego darle un apasionado y tierno beso, el cual Neji respondio gustoso, aunque el no solo queria un beso, queria algo mas y cuando comenzo a recostarla en la camilla alguien abrio la puerta

-Salganse cochinos!! esto es un hospital deberian comportarse!! salgan!! salgan!!- grito Wakana y los chicos corrieron hacia afuera temiendo por sus vidas, ya que l enfermera ademas d egorda era demasiado fea y enojada era un mounstruo!! (n/a jaja soy mala, pero debian salir!! xD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura llego a la habitacion de Sasuke, tenia que seguir rrecordando...y la verdad le encantaba esta forma de recordar pero no queria terminar en un error y haciendo algo que no debia, pero era demasiado tentador y casi no se escapaba.....que podia hacer....no importaba algo se le ocurriria al entrar

No le gustaba lo que veaia

No le gustaba nada lo que veia

Le desagradaba lo que veia

Detestaba lo que veia

Odiaba lo que veia

SASUKE ESTABA TIRADO EN LA CAMA Y KARIN ENCIMA BESUQUEANDOLO!!

A Sakura casi le caen las lagrimas...es un cerdo!! lo unico que pudo hacer fue esconderse alli, ocultar su chacra y esperar a ver que pasaba

-Sueltame!! eres una perra- grito Sasuke lo que le hizo sentir alivio a Sakura

-Pero si tu me besaste-Grito la cacatúa lo que hizo sentir peor a Sakura

-Crei que eras Sakura-le hizo sentir mejor

-Como si tengo el cabello rojo- le hizo sentir peor

-Pero esta todo oscuro y ademas nadie aparte de ella puede entrar- ya ni sabia si sentirse bien o mal

-Pero...pero.....aaash admite que te encanto y yo olvido que me hayas confundido con esa pelo-chicle-Sakura fruncio el entrecejo

-No, no me gusto y no es una pelo-chcle, es mi novia sakura Haruno y tu eres una mentirosa

-Co-como?? ya la recordaste?? tan fácil??

-Claro que creias?? ella es una excelente ninja-medico y yo ya recorde todo mi pasado y recorde que te odio y que no eres nada mio, asi que vete

-Pe-pero Sasukito-kun

-No me llames asi!!-grito Sasuke mientras esperaba que la pelirroja se fuera, y asi fue, ella salio corriendo mientras lloraba y a Sakura se le formaba una sonrisa autosuficiente, Sakura salio a gatas y vovio a entrar

-Que le paso a esa zanahoria??

-Nada Sakurita- dijo sasuke con voz seductora- sabes aun no recuerdo tu apellido, creo que quizas podria si es que me das otro beso

-Pero para eso mejor te lo digo-_asi que sasuke ya recordo todo, pero aun quiere mas besos, porque no me lo dice y ya?? _-Esta bien, pero solo uno mas, traje esta carpeta, aqui escribiremos todo lo que recuerdas, ok??

-Ok, lo que tu digas

-Wow, me gusta tu actitud nueva, osea que por un beso podria pedirte lo que quisiera

-Depende, ahora es solo un beso, quizas despues la cuota sea mas alta

-mejor te doy el beso y luego anotamos lo que recuerdas

-Jajajajaja Sakura tranquila, era una broma, no haremos nada que no quieras hacer

Sakura se sonrojo y lo unico que escapo de sus labios fue un : Te amo Sasuke-kun

-Tambien yo Sakura- entonces se besaron y duraron mucho mas que los anteriores besos, Sakura sabia que Sasuke le recordaba pero le gustaba besarlo, antes soñaba con besarlo y toda la noche soño con besarlo y lo cumplio hoy, muchas veces, asi que una mas no importaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata estaba con Naruto afuera, caminaban de lo mejor tomados de la mano, aunque Hinata estaba feliz en sus ojos habia tristeza

-Que ocurre Hina-chan??-le pregunto el rubio, era despisado pero conocia a su chica

-Nada, bueno....si pero no quiero incomodarte con mis cosas, son estupideces- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa melancolica

-Si te pasa a ti entonces no son estupideces, Hinata.... te amo y quiero que cuentes conmigo para todo

-Naruto-kun!!- grito sonrojada la kunoichi y se lanzo a abrazarle, con lagrimitas en los ojos

-POrque lloras?? dije algo malo??-Dijo desconcertado el rubio

-No-dijo secandose las lagrimas- es lo mas lindo que me han podido decir...lo malo es que no estaremos juntos siempre...-Dijo en un susurro y con una lagrima bajandole por la mejilla

-Naruto.....es que hubo una reunion con todos los Hyuuga....y....bueno si les cuento debe ser a todos los involucrados...asi que quiero que traigas a Sasuke y a Sakura mientras yo voy por Neji y Ten-ten, nos juntamos en el bosque en ese lago tan hermoso que me mostraste hace tiempo...

-Si, lo recuerdo...jeje aunque te lo mostre para que me dijeras si le gustara a Sakura-chan...y me dijiste que no

Hinata se sonrojo, eso lo dijo de celos...y la verdad si eso le ayudo a estar asi con Naruto en ese momento lo volveria a hacer

-Bu-bueno Naruto-kun, ve a buscar alos chicos los espero alli con mi primo y mi amiga.

Asi se fueron a buscar a los chicos para saber que paso en esa maldita reunion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miles de gracias por todos sus rr!! la verdad me animaron muchisimo y espero que por este me den algunos tambien, la verdad quiero aclarara algo, si me gusta escribir, pero no quiero escribir para "nadie" y si escribo es para que la gente lea y se entretenga en sus momentos de ocio xD bueno a todos gracias y seguire cn mis historia ya que los rr fueron 8, el doble de lo requerido**

**Ah y otra cosa yo no digo que escribo por obligacion o algo asi la verdada yo escribo por que me gusta pero me desmotiva el echo de que nadie los lea, por eso iba a dejar la historia, en el ultimo capi tuve 2 rr y uno era de una amiga que veo todos los dias y el otro de una amiga que tambien tengo en el msn, entonces yo pensaba que ya a nadie le gustaba, por eso lo iba a dejar por que los rr me dan las ganas de escribir ok?? **

**No me malinterpreten no ruego por ellos ni nada xD pero si seria considerado dejar alguno de vez en cuando.**

**Bueno aqui les dejo los agradecimientos especiales para cada persona que deja rr:**

**sasukiito&sakuriita: **jaja ok te dejo un poquito mas xD me gusto tu rr fuiste la primera muchas gracias..!!

**sakura-ssn: **jaja gracias seria muy bueno xDDD estaba decaida por que nadie me dejaba rrs pero si tu y tus amigas me dejan de seguro tendre mas ganas de escribir y obvio seran mucho mejores los capis ;-)

**zyafany-company: **amiga gracias por tu rr, y obvio aunque no escriba o algo seguiremos hablando!! ahora me conectare y vere si estas para que hablemos "a escondidas" xDDD

**ibet: **bueno esta bien no dejo que la historia termine asi xDDD la verdad no no sera por obligacion, yo si quiero escribir pero si nadie lee no hay motivacion, en cambio cuando tengo gente que opina si, como ahora, no digo que tengan que dejar rr siempre que escriba, pero si al menos unas cuantas veces

**sasuke9519: **si, seguire subiendo, jaja no los olvidare xD gracias por tu rr.

**kororita: **no sera un final rebuscado eso te lo aseguro, sera lo que tenga que pasar, segun se den las cosas, no lo dejare hasta aqui y no me enoje...me deprimi la verdad igual estaba algo enojada porque escribia siempre y nunca sabia si a alguien le gustaba por eso, pero ya se que a algunos al menos le gusta saludos y gracias..!!

**-vaalee95-: **no no me lo tomo a mal y si me gusta el consejo es solo que a una le deprime que bueno tenga que escribir paa...nadie...o eso pensaba yo y si me gusta escribir pero tengo otros planes en mente y si este fic no le gustaba a nadie pues mejor no lo seguia escribiend me entinedes?? bueno saludos gracias x tu rr

**piitiiriity: ** jaja esta bien seguire por ti jeje y por todos los rr xD gracias por el apoyo, espero que me sigas en la historia saludos!!

**luna:** bueno gracias por todo y bueno seguire escribiendo y espero que si es que andas apurada aunque sea un dia me dejes un r r mas

**Bueno eso seria todo gracias..!!**

**A y me cambie el nombre ahora soy "Megumi No Sabaku" las explicaciones en el profile y la verdad me gusta mas este nombre que el otro xD**

**saYOnaRA !! !! !! !!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Megumi No Sabaku.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	18. problemas y soluciones

A la media hora...

-Ya estamos todos Hinata-chan, cuentanos!!

-Bu-bueno....yo......este....etto......-Hinata no sabia como empezar o como se lo iban a tomar

-Hinata, tuve que hacer un kage bushin para venir, no me dejaban salir, asi que porfavor podrias decirnos que pasa pronto?? la Hokage ira a examinarme en una hora- dijo un frio Sasuke.

-E-esta bien...no se como lo tomaran pero....-tomo aire y le tomo fuerte la mano a Naruto- les contare que ocurrio en la reunion

Flash back

Hinata se tendria que ir, pero no queria, ella trabajo mucho como para que no la dejaran escuchar siquiera un poquito, asi que se quedo detras de la puerta y lo primero que escucho fue:

-Se inicia la junta para escoger a las personas que se comprometeran con mi hija Hinata Hyuuga y mi sobrino Neji Hyuuga.

-Yo opino que el chico Kyuuby seria una buena opcion para la chica, entreno con un sannin y ademas tiene un poder sorprendente- Dijo un arrugado anciao cerca de Hiashi

-Pero ese chico aun esta en nivel chunnin, no podriamos mezclar a una Hyuuga con un chunnin- Dijo un hombre de no mas de 40 a?s

-Que tal....el chico Uchiha, es el ultimo y si mezclamos a los Uchiha con los Hyuuga seriamos el clan mas poderoso de todo konoha y por que no el pais del fuego- Dijo un chico de unos 20 a?s, con semblante serio.

-Si, creo que es la mejor opcion-Dijo pensativo Hiashi

-Aun opino que el chico Uzumaki es una buena opcion-Siguio defendiendo el viejo

-Si fuera por eso tambien tendriamos al chico Sabaku-Dijo uno de los mas callados de la sala

-Cual de los dos??- Hiashi seguia igual de pensativo pero sin perder detalle de la conversacion

-El joven Gaara, es Kazekage y tiene mucho poder- Continuo el callado Hyuuga

-Pero sin el demonio que tenia ya no es tan poderoso-Dijo e viejo que defendia al Uzumaki

-Pero la familia seria poderosa-Siguio el callado (n/a: por q no sigues callado y dejas al viejo!!)

-Aun asi, supe que el kazekage estaba apunto de ser comprometido con la hija de un ANBU-Dijo el viejo

-Oh...-Fue lo unico que exclamo Hiashi, estaba muy perdido y uno de los presentes se percato de eso.

-Tranquilo Hiashi- Dijo un hombre con aire comprensivo- Buescaremos al mejor para tu hija, asi ella sera mas poderosa y no nos seguira desonrrando

-No estoy preocupado por eso, estoy preocupado por que Hinata esta saliendo con un chico.....no recuerdo su nombre pero ultimamente se le ve muy feliz.

-Bueno tendra que intentar no deshonrrar a su familia denuevo y tendrea que escucharnos y dejar a ese chico por el cual escojamos

-Yo creo que el mas indicado es el Uchiha-Dijo el chico de 20 a?s mas o menos

-Yo tambien lo creo- apoyo otro que habia guardado silencio.

Luego unas cuantas personas dijeron "y yo" pero otras decian otros nombres y nadie estaba de acuerdo

-Esta bien, en la proxima reunion traeran pergaminos detallados con informacion de Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Gaara No Sabaku

-No, no de Gaara, el estara comprometido

-Toda la razon, entonces tendremos que traer solo de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, a no ser, claro, que se presenten mas pretendientes- Dijo un anciano con cara de sabio (n/a: solo la cara ?)

-Y si el Uchiha no quiere??- pregunto un se?r de unos 50 a?s se podria decir

-No creo que eso ocurra y si ocurre siempre podemos amenazarlo-Dijo con malicia otro anciano

-Esta bien y Neji?? a quien tenemos??-Dijo Hiashi, aunque tambien pensativo-.....Esa chica sera su novia??- pensaba el Hyuuga

-Tenemos muchas para el, por ejemplo la chica Ten-ten, es la mejor en konoha con las armas blancas

-Pero no tiene clan, jamas he oido hablar de su clan, no creo que sea una buena idea-Dijo uno de muchos ancianos

-Pero siendo buena en armas blancas y con el ataque y la defensa de neji tendrian un excelente hijo, seria lo mejor para el clan.

-No lo creo, lo mejor para el clan seria Sakura Haruno, ella es muy buena en medicina ademas de poseer una fuerza sobrehumana y por sobre todas las cosas fue entrenada por una sannin...crres que no lo vale??

-No lo se, solo se que las dos son muy buenas alternativas

-Y que me dices de la chica de la arena??

-Los de la arena son inciertos, no confiaria en ellos, ademas no se les puede amenazar, ellos tienen su kazekage y su aldea...

-Cierto

Por 20 minutos aportaron ideas, sin embargo ninguna mejor que la otra.

-Entonces las mejores opciones son Sakura Haruno y Ten-ten...no lo se, creo que Ten-ten es la mejor opcion....la Haruno al ser entrenada por la hokage tiene todo su respaldo y seria dificil amenazarla-Dijo Hiashi

-No importa, Tsunade sabe que no puede hacer nada en nuestra contra, somos el clan mas poderoso de konoha.

-Como sea, tenemos las dos opciones, esta reunion se ha alargado, mejor me voy, ademas ya tenemos dos opciones de cada uno

-Esta bien, eentonces necesitamos 4 personas que les vigilen, desde el lunes comenzaran a vigilarlos, quien se ofrece??

Cuatro presonas levantaron las manos

-Esta bien, Takumi, tu vigilaras a Uchiha-dijo se?lando a un moreno de ojos perlados

-Hai-le respondio el moreno

-Rui tu vigilaras a Uzumaki- dijo se?lando a un rubio de ojos perlados tambien

-Hai- Respondio el rubio

-Tu Ryosuke vigilaras a Ten-ten-dijo se?lando a un casta? de ojos naturalmente perlados

-Hai- respondio el ojiblanco

-Y por ultimo tu, Ryusei vigilaras a Sakura Haruno, esta bien la junta se da por finalizada.

Todos los presentes se despiden mientras la Hyuuga sube corriendo las escaleras con gruesas gotas saladas resbalando por su cara.

Fin del Flash back

-No pueden hacer eso!! como se atreven!!-Grito el rubio con colera.

-No me interesa, me costo mucho estar con sakura y ni aunque me amenazen me separare de ella-dijo Sasuke

-Yo tampoco Sasuke-kun- Dijo la chica y le beso

-De todas formas tendre que comportarme bien Neji, ojala me escojan a mi....

-Tranquila, se que lo haran, eres la mejor kunoichi- Djo Neji sonriendo, haciendola sonrojar-Solo tendremos que hacer que Sakura paresca peor que tu-Dijo mirando a la pelirrosa

-Puedo hacerlo, solo tengo que ser demasiado desagradable -Dijo sonriendo abiertamente

-No creo que te sea dificil-Dijo Sasuke con sorna, por lo cual la kunoichi le dio la espalda- no te preocupes, me gustas por lo desagradable, hermosa, inteligente y molesta que eres-Dijo Sasuke en la oreja de laHaruno, lo cual la hizo derretirse

-Ya dejense de coqueteos!! como voy a aprender a ser una buena persona y decente y eso, si ma?na es lunes!!-Dijo el ojiazul con cascaditas en los ojos

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, ya se me ocurrio una idea-Dijo tranquilamente la Hyuuga

-A si?? cual??-Pregunto algo extrañado el rubio

-Pues, entrenas todo el dia, peleas con Neji, Ten-ten y yo sin hacernos tanto da? y luego vamos a comer a Ichiraku, luego seguimos entrenando y asi se acabara el dia, no se ma?na vamos a un dia de picnic y asi, la cosa es que noten que eres un buen ninja Naruto-kun

-Que buena idea Hinata-chan!! por eso te amo!!-Grito Naruto, lo que hizo a Hinata sonrojarse como tomate y quedarse estatica por largo rato, mientras las chicas reian y los chicos solo sonreian, asi pasaron un rato y luego Sasuke se fue al hospital y Sakura tambien, mientras el resto seguia riendo y planenado lo que harian toda la semana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari salio del hospital, ya era tarde, Sakura se habia ido y por supuesto ella debio de haberse ido hace mucho, pero no queria, esuqe estaba muy emocionada, al recordar todo lo que le paso ese dia con Shikamaru

Flash back

Al finalizar el beso Shikamaru sonrio de medio lado, ella se sonrojo un poco y luego sonrio tambien

-Temari, por que no te recuestas a mi lado, te ves muy cansada-Dijo el corriendose hacia el lado, ella no estaba cansada, pero le gustab cuendo Shikamaru la abrazaba y la protegia entre sus brazos

-Esta bien Shika-kun-Dijo y se acosto a su lado, mientras el la envolvia con sus fuertes brazos, ella se sentia bien asi, con el, se sentia muy bien estar cerca suyo, siempre se hacia la fuerte, siempre era ella quien protegia, pero al estar cerca de el sus piernas flaqueaban y necesitaba sentirse protegida, por eso el encantaba abrazarse a el, por muy problematico que pareciera.

El solo se dedico a abrazarla, a acariiciarla, hasta a besarla, estuco asi hasta que se durmio en sus brazos y entonces Shikamaru tambien durmio junto a ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Fin del Flash back

-Que bueno que estaba durmiendo cuando desperte, de seguro me hubiera reenido y como soy debil ante el, me hubiera quedado...-Penso la kunoichi de la arena.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, ahora todo le parecia mejor, todo era mas lindo y por supuesto todo le olia a Shikamaru, es que s perfume era unico y lo peor de todo es que jamas le dijo como se llamaba!!

Llego a su casa y se desvistio, lleno la tina y luego se adentro en ella, no sin antes comprobar que el agua no estuviera ni muy caliente ni muy fria.

Penso en todo lo ocurrido, en la enfermera gorda, en la vestimienta de Ino, en como le gano, en como Shikamaru la abrazo...Shikamaru...la rubia solto un suspiro, al fin todo pasaria y podria estar con su novio...al fin todo pasaria...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino salio corriendo a su casa, pero en el camino se topo con Sai

-Que pasa linda??

-NADA!!- Le grito la rubia, y siguio corriendo meintras lloraba, sin embargo se sintio culpable, el no tenia la culpa de que la de la arena le hiciera un embrujo a su novio para que el la rechazara...

-Lo siento Sai, es que...ando de malas- dijo y sonrio melancolicamente.

-No te preocupes, cuentame que paso??-Dijo secando las lagrimas de la rubia.

-Nada...solo.....-miro a Sai, esperaba que ella comenzara, asi que suspiro resignada y comenzo a contarle

-Bueno.....no soy experto en temas del corazon pero...yo creo que si lo quieres de verdad, debes darlo todo por esa persona, es lo que aprendi de mi libro....pero ten cuidado, que aveces el amor se confunde con obsecion y eso no es bueno, amar es querer el bien de la otra persona, es desear su felicidad, sea o no a tu lado.

-Lo se Sai, pero yo se que su felicidad es a mi lado

-Y entonces por que la prefirio a ella??

-Bu-bueno eso esta claro...solo...solo...-Ino no sabia que decir....no tenia ninguna excusa para aquello...hasta que- ya se!! por que ella con su arena que se la metio en el cerebro lo dejo sin memoria y no me recuerda....pero....no eso no puede ser por que yo....-se callo, hablaba demasiado y Sai podria entender todo y decirle a todos.

-Que??

-Nada Sai....bueno tienes razon, dare todo por Shikamaru-kun!!Hasta pronto!!-Dijo y salio corriendo animosa...

-Hasta pronto....si tu felicidad es con el, no me debo interponer...-Dijo Sai simplemente y se fue a a su casa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno gracias a todos por esperar hasta este viernes, espero que els guste y gracias por sus rr, bueno no hay mucho que aclarar, solo que estoy muy cansada y no escribire mucho xP.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Zyafany-company: **yo igual espero verte amiiga!! y que me dejes un rr xDDD para que me des tu opinion, por q la verdad no se si te gusta, no se si esta malo xDDD bueno eso nos vemos amiga tkm demasiiiado como para conocerte por chat!! enserio tkm!!

LBueno gracias a todos y nos veuna**: **gracias por el apoyo y gracias por decir que soy buena ^^ espero que te guste y sinceramente me gustan tus rr!!

**Sakura-ssn: **Gracias, espero que este capi igual te guste, hay mas Shikatema y bueno mas cosas malas para los chicos, pero creeme lo sabran superar ;-) gracias!! Ja Ne..!!

**Kiyuto: **pues ya sabes la noticia y continuare todos los viernes!! n.n para que me dejes tu opinion si te usta algo y si no tu dime !!

**Ibet: **Gracias por el apoyo, la verdad me gusto mucho tu rr, ojala me sigas apoyando y aunque no escribas seguido al menos una vez al mes xDDDD aunque no creo que mi fic dure unos 3 meses mas xDDDmenos xD nos vemos cuidate espero que te halla gustado el capi y siempre que me dejes rr te lo respondere ^^

**Koko7180: **no te preocupes si esta desicion la tome sola, era algo que tenia que ocurrir, al menos em di cuenta de que no escribia para "nadie" gracias por todo y espero que me sigas apoyando amiga!! Ja Ne !!

**Sasuke9529: **gracias si estoy bien, espero seguir viendo tu apoyo y bueno gracias por todo espero que te guste el capi ^^

**Setsuna17: **bueno gracias y lo continuo todos los viernes para que sepas xD garcias por tus rr, auqnue son cortiitos siempre sabes que decir me gustan!!

**-Vaalee95-: **Gracias vaalee me gustan tus rr y bueno ojala te siga gustando aunque le ponga mas problemas xDDDD saludos gracias por dejarme rr!! y segire escribiendo todos los viernes tendras una conti n.n

**Bueno gracias a todos por leer, por las alarmas y por dejarme rr y bueno nos vemos el proximo sabado**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. No Sabaku.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	19. planeando unas vacaciones

La semana transcurrio tranquila para algunos, lo unico que hicieron Naruto, Sasuke y Neji fue entranar y luego estar con sus novias, obviamente Sasuke se dejaba vencer por Naruto, en cuanto a Neji les vencia a ambos (claro que ambos se dejaban). Luego de entrenar se duchaban y cada uno iba a casa de su novia y hacian planes aparte...si para ellos el plan estaba saliendo bien....ellos pensaban...

Sin embargo habia una chica que no estaba tan bien como ellos, ella estaba destruida...bueno les coontare que paso en la mencionada semana...

Pues si, se equivoco, las cosas no mejorarian, cuando llego al hospital al otro dia estaba la puta de Ino, dandole de comer en la boca a Shikamaru...el sonreia, como le sonreia a ella, como cuando estaban bien, como cuando le decia Te amo...

Se odio en ese momento, como esque le pudo creer!! de seguro ese era su plan original, jugar con ella un tiempo y luego volver con la zorra de Ino...se sintio horrible, no quiso saber nada, ninguna explicacion ni nada....solo entro a la sala y hablo fuerte, claro y segura.

-Mira Shikamaru, si querias hacerme sufrir, ya sufri bastante antes, asi que ya no quiero segir sufriendo, hasta aqui llego todo, no te quiero ver jamas!!- no derramo ninguna lagrima, no mostro debilidad ante el, no delante de el...pero si en cuanto cerro la puerta, derramo todas las saladas lagrimas que tenia en los ojos y luego se fue del hospitl, se fue a caminar al paruqe y asi descansar su mente.

Despues de horas de derramar lagrimas llego a una conclusion: amar es estupido, tener sentimientos tambien lo es, y ella jamas los demostraria, seria lo que siempre debio ser....algo...parecida a Gaara, despues de todo a el le habia ido mejor, no se habia enamorado, por lo tanto no le habian fallado...asi que ella no se enamoraria mas y olvidaria a Shikamaru como sea, o se dejaba de llamar Temari No Sabaku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No lo se- respondio por decima vez la rubia, con algo de alegria en la voz

-Debes saberlo!! es por tu culpa, por lo que dijiste ayer!! es decir...de no ser por ti seguro Temari no se hubiera ido- Le dijo el moreno

-Ash, Shikamaru ya se fue!! ya no puedes hacer nada, ella esta no se donde y se fue porque se puso celosa, ademas para ti es mejor que se ponga celosa

-A si??-Dijo el Nara dudando

-Claro !! eso demuestra que ella sigue estando loca por ti, si es que ya no le diera importancia, entonces si tendrias que preocuparte, en ese momento te darias cuenta de que ella ya se dejo de interesar en ti.

-Eso jamas pasara, lo se, por lo de ayer- a la rubia le salieron unas cuantas venitas en la frente, pero se calmo- si quieres te ayudo a sacarle celos, asi sabremos si aun le interesas.

-Mmmm....no lo se y si se lo cree??

-Por favor Shikamaru como se lo va a creer!! solo debes tratar no besarme y ya.

-No sera muy dificil-dijo pensativo el Nara

-QUE!!??-Grito la rubia

-Dije eso en voz alta??

-Si!!

-Lo siento...jeje

-?-aun asi le quiero- Bueno hoy te dan de alta no??

-Si, y al otro chico tambien, no se como recordo tan rapido

-Facil, al darme cuenta de que te agachaste separe algo las manos, por eso el tiempo es menor, a ti te durara 10 dias la amnesia, en cuanto a Sasuke solo le duro 3 dias-Penso la ojiazul y al pensarlo una sonrisa orgullosa se formo en ssu labios.

-Que pasa??-Pregunto confunfido el joven

-Nada, no te preocupes Shikamaru-kun

-Suena mejor Shika-kun...pero de Temari...-Penso el ojinegro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno nada paso, entonces ya sabemos las mejores opciones...Naruto y Ten-ten, Sasuke es muy debil y Sakura no tiene mucho potencial-Dijo Hiashi al fin.

-Espere Hiashi...hay una duda....es que....no es normal qe un ninja no use todo su poder, nisiquiera en un entrenamiento.

-De que hablas Takumi??-(el que vigila a Sasuke) Pregunto el casta? ojiblanco.

-Que el Uchiha no uso todo su potencial en los entrenamientos y que no uso todas las opciones que tenia para derrotar al Uzumaki.

-Bueno, no sabemos que pasa, pero....bueno ya no queda mucho tiempo, el compromiso debe realizarse en menos de dos meses y deben casarse en cuatro meses

-Si, pero no se preocupe, solo le vigilare una semana mas.

-...-Hiashi parecio pensarlo un momento, ahora si estaba seguro de que Hinata era novia de Naruto, asi que no podia decir que si, pero los deberes con el clan eran primero y todos esperaban que dijera que si...dos meses era mucho tiempo-Esta bien....pero solo 3 dias, una boda no se realiza en dos meses, a lo menos deben ser 3 y si queremos que sea la mejor debe tener mas tiempo...recuerdalo TRES DIAS.

-Hai-Respondio el ojiblanco y salio por la puerta a seguir vigilando al Uchiha.

-Todos los demas pueden retirarse.-Y al decir esto todos se levantaron y se fueron a sus casas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Ichiraku estaban sentados todos, es decir, Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Ten-ten, Neji y Shikamaru, en ese orden.

-Bueno despues de una semana de fngir necesitamos vacaciones!!-Dijo una alegre pelirrosa cuando termino de comer su plato

-Si!! Sakura-chan tiene razon!! Vamos al lago!!-Grito tambien alegre el rubio dijo comiendo su quinto plato de rammen.

-Pero y que pasa si Tsunade nos necesita??-Dijo Sasuke secamente, ya que bebio todo el sake que pidio xD

-No importa, yo libres estos dos dias en el hospital, ya que sacrifique mi dia libre por ir a verte a ti Sasuke-kun-Dijo la ojijade con una sonrisa.

-Y yo no tendre misiones en un largo tiempo..mi padre hizo esa peticion, creo que porque esta planeando aun mi matrimonio-Dijo algo melancolica la ojiperla

-Yo tambien- Dijo el ojiperla

-Yo no tengp misiones, ya que Tsunade me dio vacaciones hace tres dias-Dijo la morena

-Yo y Shikamaru no podemos ir a misiones en una semana-Dijo Sasuke

-Yo estoy aqui de visita-Dijo la rubia.

-y tu Naruto??-Pregunto la peliazul a su novio.

-Bueno...estoy castigado

-Porque?? Que hiciste Naruto!!-Grito Sakura.

-Bu-bueno...jeje....es gracioso...jeje...es que....bueno...-Vacilo el chico

-Ya dilo Naurto me desesperas!!-Hablo Temari

-Bueno...

Flash Back

Naruto reviso su sapito y se percato de que no el quedaba dinero...necesitaba urgente una botella de sake....Kakashi lloraba a mares despues de que accidentalmente Naruto pisara su Icha icha paradise con los pies sucios y se tapara el final del tan preciado libro....

El ninja estuvo a punto de matarle, pero a Naruto se le ocurrio pronto algo.

-Tranquilo Kakashi-sensei...Le comprare otro y haremos como que esto no paso-El peliplateado parecio tranquilizarse hasta que cascaditas aparecieron en sus ojos-Que pasa??

-Es mas que un simple libro!! Ahora que hago con la impaciencia...necesito saber que pasa al final..si es que-Naruto le interrumpio

-Tranquilo, no me cuente que pasa en ese sucio libro!! ire a comprar una botella de Sake...yo pago!!-Con eso el ninja copia parecio tranquilizarse asi que Naruto salio y detras de la puerta cerrada un muy sonriente Kakashi se quedo dormido.

Ahora como compraba ese Sake....Tendria que ir a alguna cantina y que le dejasen ir ma?na con dinero...pero probo con todas y en ninguna le creyeron.

Naruto paso por fuera de la torre y se le ocurrio la "genial" idea de un "prestamo sin permiso" del sake de Tsunade. Grave error.

Salio del lugar corriendo y perseguido por la quinta la cual le grito al cansarse:

-Y nunca intentes robarme sake!! no podras ir de mision ni un dia de este mes!!.

Fin Flash Back

-Yo no sabia que Kakashi-sensei tenia todo planeado T^T-Lloriqueo Naruto y los demas quedaron con una gota en la cabeza

-Bueno eso significa que podemos ir todos juntos.

-Si!!-Gritaron en coro Sakura, Ten-ten y Hinata....lo extra? fue que Temari no se unio a la celebracion...alli pasaba algo extra?.

-Que ocurre Temari sigues enfadada por lo del otro dia??-Dijo una muy alegre Ino.

-No, la verdad ya no me interesa, te puedes quedar con el, es todo tuyo.-No entendia por que, peor el decir eso dolio, demasiado...a lo mejor seria mucho mas dificil olvidarle

Por su parte el pelinegro estaba muy impresionado...no que le amaba??que estaria con el siempre??

Por otro lado los demas miraban expectantes...esa era Temari?? tan pronto se rindio??

Y por su parte la rubia sonreia altanera, habia conseguido su cometido, ahora Shikamaru seria solo suyo y no de la estupida de Temari

Temari pago, se levanto y se fue, seguida de una confundida Ten-ten, la cual beso a su novio y salio corriendo detras de ella. Apenas llegaron al bosque Temari rompio en llanto, sabiendo que Ten-ten estaba ahi, pero no lo pudo soportar.

-Tranquila amiga, todo estara bien-Dijo Ten-ten abrazandola y acariciandola, lo que le recordo un poco a Shikamaru y la hizo llorar mas aun.

-Lo-lo siento- Dijo entre sollozos-No lo puedo evitar, el juega conmigo....el no me quiere...el...esta mejor con ella.

-De que hablas...el estaba mas que triste cuando te fuiste, le mire y te miraba desconcertado...me atreveria a decir que estaba muy pero muy melancolico

-Y que?? No le intereso Ten-ten entiendelo, fue algo de una sola noche..el...el termino con ella, pero el sabia que podrian volver siempre..el me enga?..y yo cai-Sollozo denuevo y lloro amargamente por mucho rato con su amiga al lado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru estaba algo desconcertado, triste y desconcertado denuevo....como podia ser que ella halla dicho eso, el creia que era como aquella vez que le dijo que no le queria ver nunca mas hasta que recuperara la memoria...sin embargo...esta vez al parecer era enserio.

-Tranquilo, yo estare contigo, no la necesitas, estas bien conmigo!!-Dijo Ino y se lanzo a besarlo, pero el la esquivo

-Claro que no, yo la amo, a ti no, a ti....te siento conocida, te quiero...pero como una amiga...lo siento...

-Pero que paso con lo que hablamos en el hospital

-Que cosa?? antes o despues de que llegara Teari, porque antes de que llegara eras demasiado simpatica...y cuando se fue te volviste algo maquiavelica...-Dijo pensativo el pelinegro.

-Aash, no te preocupes, es que, sacale celos, estara mejor asi, sabras si le interesas.

-Ella misma lo dijo...no le intereso...-Dijo shikamaru y se fue a su casa, por inercia llego, no sabia como pero reconocia esa casa, lo malo era que la llave no coincia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno esta vez solo recivi 4 rr, pero bueno tenia que saber que los rr solo durarin una vez xD bueno gracias a todos por leer y bueno tambien gracias por esperar la semana, hoy casi no actualizo no habia tenido tiempo para escribir :s pero bueno me pase toda la tarde escribiendo y viendo "aladdin" xDDD**

**Bueno saludos especiales para:**

**setsuna17: **bueno ya sabes lo que pasa y lo sigo todos los viernes ^^ gracias!!

**-vaalee95-: **jaja a mi tambien peor no los podemos hacer sufrir tanto no? xDDD gracias y espero que te guste este capi, nunca se acaban los problemas xD

**ibet: **jaja en este caso no es el destino, soy yo xDD pero no quiero separarlos T.T quiero que la historia dure mas, nada mas xD si ojala este me halla salido largo, no lo se, es que lo escribi recien xD estuve todo el dia escribe y escribe y borra y borra, aparte de ver aladino xD me gustan tus rr y espero que este capi te guste a ti n.n

**Kiyuto:** jajajaj me rei mucho con tu rr, muchas gracias!! y bueno espero que te guste el capi, y bueno hay mas noticias!!

**Gracias por todo y nos vemos en una semana!!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. No Sabaku.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**saYOnaRA !! !! !! !!**


	20. camino a las vacaciones!

La llave que tenia en la mano no coincidia, eso era extraño, la enfermera se la paso y le dijo que era la llave de su casa, lo unico qe pudo hacer fue sentarse al lado de la puerta y pensar en algo que poder hacer.....puso las manos en una extraña posicion, no sabia porque pero al poner las manos asi las ideas fluyeron y se concentro mas.

Llego a una conclusion, romperia la puerta, despues la repararia, aunque culquiera podria entrar...ok no era una muy buena conclusion...pero tenia que hacer algo, no se quedaria alli toda la noche asi que se preparo y cuando estaba apunto de pegarle a la puerta escucho un...

-QUE TE PASA!!??-el chico volteo con una ceja alzada y alli la vio, a una rubia con cuatro coletas, ojos verdes rojos, al parecer habia llorado y los labios los tenia secos, ademas de estar algo despeinada y venia acompañada de una morena sonriente.

-Pu-pues intento entrar-respondio algo extrañado el moreno...¿porque ella estaba en su casa?

-Pero no tienes que romper la puerta, podrias avisarme, ademas para que querias entrar a mi casa??

-Tu casa?? no, esta es mi casa Temari, la enfermera me dijo que era comun que un ninja llegara por inercia a su casa despues de perder la memoria, y yo llegue hasta aqui...acaso vivimos juntos??-Dijo con una sonrisa al final de la oracion el pelinegro

-Claro que no!! o////o-Dijo sonrojada la rubia- bueno yo tengo que entrar a mi casa shika-ku..shikamaru,- se corrigio la rubia- asi que Ten-ten porfavor llevalo a su casa, debo alistar mis cosas para mañana

-Pero como el las alistara?? yo creo que deberias ayudarle tu-dijo guiñando un ojo la de los ojos chocolate

-Claro que no, yo tengo mis propios problemas no quiero uno mas-dijo la rubia y cerro la puerta, para luego irse.

-Bueno Shikamaru tu casa esta alli, en la esquina, esa casa verde es la tuya, tienes que tomar toda la ropa de verano que encuentres y la metes en algun bolso, nos vemos mañana a las 8 de la mañana en la entrada de konoha, nos vemos!!-Y dicho esto se fue a su casa la kunoichi, saltando de techo en techo, dejando a Shikamaru algo confundido

El chico camino hasta la casa indicada y la llave si coincidia, sonrio, entro y vio todo ordenado, de fue a una habitacion que en la puerta decia "mi pieza" y entro, vio un reloj que parecia tener alarma, vio las instrucciones y le puso alarma, todo era mas complicado sin memoria!! vio un bolso grandote tirado en el suelo y metio toda la ropa veraniega que pudo, vio una especie de carpa y tambien la dejo dentro, ademas de unas frazadas, en la noche podria hacer frio.

Vio muchas cosas conocidas pero algo le llamo la atencion: en un pequeño mueble al lado de su cama vio un marco de foto que estaba caido, con la foto hacia abajo, como tapandose, la foto era de Ino y el, besandose y fue extraño, porque no sintio nada, ni ganas de ir donde Ino, o ganas de tirar la foto, o ganas de sonreir, nada, solo dejo la foto como estaba, volteada hacia abajo y se puso pijama y luego se durmio, solo para soñar con la frase: "yo tengo mis propios problemas no quiero uno mas" lo que le hizo sentir realmente triste y decaido, pero se durmio, mañana intentaria reconquistarla, despues de todo si aun le queria aun tenia esperanzas.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------

Temari alisto sus cosas para el dia siguiente, tendria que ser fuerte, todos los chicos con sus parejas, besandose y ella a un lado sola y con un Shikamaru a su lado tambien solo....seria dificil no caer ante la tentacion de sus labios....¿por que mierda era tan debil ante el?

Luego se metio en la tina, necesitaba sentir el roce del agua en su cuerpo y relajarse, antes de irse a dormir se seco bien y se fue a dormir, con Shikamaru en su mente, con el dia siguiente, seria muy dificil estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez de el...tendria que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no care ante el....necesitaba fuerzas....

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-  
Sakura llego a su casa con Sasuke a su lado, besandose y discretamente, con su chacra escondido, el Hyuuga les seguia.

-Sasuke-kun...tenemos que entrar-dijo entremedio del beso Sakura

-Esta bien-dijo el ojinegro separandose-Pero dentro tienes que darme mas besos

-Sasuke-kun...yo...este....mañana hay que levantarse temprano y yo tengo que ordenar las cosas de las vacaciones

-Vamos Sakura, solo unos cuantos mas-Dijo acercandose lentamente y ella le reuhia

-No, Sasuke, jijiji-Rio Sakura cuando Sasuke le dijo algo al oido

-Dejala-Dijo el Hyuuga

-Perdon, estoy con MI novia y tu eres un aparecido asi que yo creo que-Sakura le interrumpio

-Ta-Taku-mi??Eres tu Takumi??-El joven asintio-Oh, rayos...

-Sakura?? le conoces??-Pregunto Sasuke ¿algo? irritado

-Si...Bueno...Este-Sakura no sabia como explicarle a Sasuke que-

-Yo fui su novio, cuando tu no estabas per-de-dor- Sakura se ahorro el problema, Takumi le explico a Sasuke xD

-Que mierda pasa aqui Sakura?? Explicame-Dijo mas que enojado Sasuke

-Bu-Bueno yo...este...-La pelirrosa respiro hondo-Takumi entiendelo se acabo- Grito Sakura- Ahora Takumi vete, no tienes nada que hacer aqui-Dijo enojada

-Esta bien me ire, pero escucha Uchiha, si yo no puedo tener a Sakura, ella no estara contigo, estara con Neji- Al terminar sonrio arrogante y se fue saltando de tejado en tejado.

-Sasuke-kun lo siento...yo- Sasuke le interrumpio

-Adios Sakura, nos vemos mañana-Dijo friamente para luego irse a su casa con las manos en los bolsillos, dejando a Sakura muy confusa y a la vez enojada.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------

Al otro dia todos esperaban impacientes al Naruto, el cual era el unico en demorar, cada uno estaba en sus cosas.

Temari conversaba con Ten-ten las cuales solo hablaban de la oportunidad que desperdicio la rubia. Neji hablaba con Hinata acerca de lo que pasaria con lo del compromiso querian que todo saliera bien, su plan era sin duda no usar poderes y ocultar su chacra al menos hasta que la desicion estuviese tomada. Sakura conversaba con Shikamaru acerca de lo que sabia Temari queria para perdonarlo, mientras Sasuke estaba a su lado pidiendo perdon y...si...siendo completamente ignorado.

-Yo creo que deberias arreglarte con ella, hacen tan linda pareja, desde que Temari decidio quedarse aqui permanentemente se nota que le gusta y bueno tu....tu botaste a tu novia por ella asi que de seguro no sienten cualquier cosa-Dijo la ojijade

-Si pero no lo se-Se detuvo al pensar bien lo que dijo la pelirrosa-...yo hice eso?-Pregunto confundido el ojinegro.

-Sakura perdoname en serio solo fue un ataque de celos, ademas no te dije nada no te hice una escena ni nada.-Repitio como por enesima vez en el dia el Uchiha.

-Bueno si lo hiciste...cuando la vez no crees que darias todo por besarla denuevo??-Pregunto la pelirosa ignorando completamnte al portador del sharingan

-Claro-Dijeron ambos pelinegros al mismo tiempo

-Entonces debes darlo todo!!-Grito Sakura

-Como?-dijo el Uchiha interesado

-Claro, pero...que tengo que hacer?-Pregunto igual de interesado el Nara.

-Pues....-Sakura le dijo el resto en la oreja, pero en un tono algo alto, para que solo el Nara y el Uchiha oyeran. (n/a: claro los deje con la duda xD es sorpresa)

Segun Sasuke Sakura era un tonta al hacer ver su punto debil fente a el y segun Sakura ella era una genio al hacer que Sasuke hiciera eso por ella...claro todo estaba preparado.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------

-Te lo digo fue la oportunidad perfecta!!-Alego la castaña

-Perfecta?? Para que?? Para caer a sus pies de nuevo y luego pisotearme como siempre?? No quiero esa oportunidad- La rubia se cruzo de brazos mientras decia aquello

-El jamas te pisotea, todo es culpa de la estupida de Ino-Acusó la morena

-Como sea...no quiero ver mas a Shikamaru...lo malo es que somo un grupo de amigos cada uno con sus parejas...aash!!-Grito la rubia, por lo cual todos la miraron raro- Lo siento- Grito y todos voltearon menos el Nara, quien la seguia mirando...con una sonrisa estupida en el rostro, por lo cual la chica se sonrojo.

-Lo ves te hace sonrojar con solo una mirada, dale otra oportunidad es un buen chico- Insistía la morena.

- Pues...quizas y solo quizas- hizo una pausa- tu puedes tener razon, pero no lo se, si tan solo me demostrara que me ama...yo lo dejaria todo hasta mi orgullo y volveria con el- Dijo mirando la negra nuca del joven ya que este habia volteado por un golpe...cortesia de Sakura.

-Kyya!! Entonces no se diga mas!! Ire a hablar con el!!- Dijo de lo mas feliz la castaña.

-No!!-Grito la rubia, otra vez la miraron raro- Jamás han visto a alguien gritar??- todo voltearon y volvierona hacer sus cosas- No quiero que al alguien mas le diga que debe hacer...quiero que el lo haga por si solo, que quiera hacerlo!!

-Esta bien- suspiro- estas soñando si crees que lo hara por si solo- Dijo pensativa la castaña

-Pues entonces estas soñando si crees que volvere con el- Dijo decidida la ojiverde.

-Bien, las dos soñamos pero estoy segura, segurísima que tu y el volveran como dos novios

-Eso lo veremos.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------

-Bien como les diremos a los demas que deben de usar jutsus y eso??- Pregunto Neji.

-Pues...Cuando llegue Naruto le dire a el para que grite algo- Respondio Hinata.

-Esta bien, pero lo mas raro es que sigo sintiendo una prescencia- Dijo el castaño

-Yo tambien primo, pero no me presigue a mi, sino a algun otro, la senti aqui al llegar- Explico la pelinegra.

-Bien, solo tengo que hacer esto- Dicho esto a Neji le salieron venitas alrrededor de los ojos y vio en un arbol cercano a su primo, Takumi- Sal de alli Takumi.

El joven salió sonriendo y se paro en frente de su primo

-No te preocupes, yo solo les venia a avisar que no habra mas espias, se que todos lo saben y todos lo supieron, no usaron sus poderes al maximo y tambien se que Hiashi lo sabe- Exclamó el ojiblanco.

-No te preocupes, de aqui en adelante vamos solos, son nuestras vacaciones, ahora vete, los chicos no saben lo que pasa- Dijo aquello por que todos miraban con cara extraña al trio de Hyuugas- Ya solo vete.

-No puedo tengo ordenes estrictas de vigilar a Uchiha dos dias mas.

-Bien, esos dos dias puedes completarlos en cuanto lleguemos de vacaciones.

-Pero- fue interrumpido por una voz grave

-No me importan tus peros, te dijeron dos dias y dos dias lo espiaras, solo que esos dos dias seran luego, no queremos malgastar nuestro chacra en vacaciones, dile eso a mi tio Hiashi- Dijo serio el castaño

-Esta bien...- Exclamó a regañadientes Takeshi para luego irse, sabia que Hisashi le daria la razon a Neji, puesto que el estaba en contra de casar a su hija a la fuerza.

Justo cuando Takeshi se iba aparecio Naruto con un bolso y unos ojos adormilados que hacian notar que el rubio apenas y se habia levantado hace poco.

-Naruto-kun!! Que bueno que llegaste-Dijo sonrojada la Hyuuga

-Si jeje me quede dormido...-exclamó y luego bostezó- Ya nos vamos o tengo tiempo de dormir un poco mas??

-Nos vamos- Dijo frio el Hyuuga para luego caminar adelante, de la mano de su novia.

Luego de un rato de caminar se veia el grupo asi:

Naruto conversaba con Hinata y a ratos bostezaba, cosa que hacia sonreir a la Hyuuga. Sasuke conversaba con Shikamaru acerca de lo que debian hacer para reconquistar a sus chicas, ambos estaban como sonrojados. Temari hablaba con Sakura, la cual le contaba todo lo sucedido, mientras la rubia solo sonreia y esperaba con ansias llegar a su destino. Ten-ten y Neji hablaban de muchas cosas, bueno la chica hablaba, el solo movia la cabeza y sonreia por las ocurrencias de su novia.

- Te lo imaginas?? Que yo acabara con lo que queda de akatsuki!! Seria muy aclamada y hasta podria ser igual de famosa que Tsunade *o*- Exclamo con un brillo en los ojos la castaña, mientras Neji sonreia- Seria fantastico!! Neji, amor, me estas escuchando??

-Hn- "Dijo" Neji, a la vez que se daba vuelta para besar a su novia, lo cual la alegro y recibio feliz el beso

-Que no pueden avanzar!!-Gritaba Naruto desde atras y es que la pareja que se estaba besando iba a la cabeza del grupo, pero para cuando terminaron el beso estaban al ultimo atras y ya les llevaban muy adelantados los demas.

-Ya vamonos o no llegaremos jamas- Sonrio Ten-ten luego de decir eso

-Conozco un atajo, mejor nos vamos por alli, ademas ellos ya me tenian arto- Dijo para luego tomar en sus brazos a su novia y comenzo a saltar de arbol en arbol.

Llegaron mucho antes que el resto y se sentarona la orilla del lago, de pronto la castaña se puso seria y miro al lago hablando fuerte, para que Neji le escuchara mientras armaba la carpa en la que dormirian los dos.

-Temari espera que Shikamaru le demuestre que la quiere...seria genial que un chico...no se...hiciera una locura de amor...- Dijo, pensando en la muy escasa posibilidad de que ese chico fuera Neji.

-Tu sabes que no soy asi.- Dijo serio sentandose a su lado, mirando tambien el lago.

-Si, lo sé...solo te digo que seria genial...y muy romantico...ademas tu...nada, olvidalo- Se rectifico de lo que iba a decir, el Hyuuga se enojaria con ella.

-Yo que?? Termina Ten-ten, no pasa nada.

-Bueno..-suspiró- Tu jamas me has demostrado que me amas como lo hizo...no se, Shikamaru por ejemplo dejo a Ino por Temari, Sasuke dejo su orgullo de lado y le dijo a Sakura que la amaba, aun sabiendo todos los chicos que estarian celosos de el, como Takumi...-Callo, habia hablado demasiado...vio a su novio el cual habia fruncio el seño.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------

**Perdon por dejarlo asi pero me voy de vacaciones como por tres dias, a lamento por no haber actualizado antes pero cada vez que escribia algo mi mama llegaba y me decia que fuera a ordenar...cualquier cosa!! y bueno son vacaciones que querian salgo todos los dias con mis amigas xDDD**

**Saludos a todos, lamento que tenga que ser tan rapido pero no podre agradecer a cada uno, lo lamento enserio, cuando vuelva respondere cada rrpor e-mail, lo prometo!!**

Ja Ne..!!

Megumi No Sabaku..!!


	21. primer dia de vacaciones

Neji no estaba nada contento con la afirmación de su novia, el la amaba, pero no era de esos tipos que andan gritando a los cuatro vientos que aman a su chica, o como Naruto que cada vez que ve a Hinata le dice lo hermosa que se ve o...bueno el pudo hacer algún esfuerzo, ella siempre le dice que lo ama y eso le hace sentir bien, orgulloso, poderoso y sobre todo le hace sentir un calor en su corazón que solo puede apaciguar con un beso, aunque tambien le podría decir que la ama...aunque pensándolo bien....

-Neji?? No te enojes si, solo fue un comentario- Dijo Ten-ten mirando el suelo, se veía tierna, angelical hasta cierto punto infantil, le provocaban ganas de besarla y no se aguanto esas ganas.

La castaña se sorprendió por la acción del ojiperla, pero no pude hacer más que corresponder el beso

-Ten-ten tu sabes que te amo- Dijo Neji al terminar el beso y cuando vio que la chica iba a hablar continuo- y aunque no sea una de esas personas que lo dicen todo el tiempo yo se lo que siento y cuando lo deje de sentir te lo diré, pero no creo que eso pase jamas- Termino haciendo sonreír a Ten-ten, la cual se lanzo a besarlo, aunque se lanzo tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al suelo, Neji de espaldas y con la chica entre sus brazos, ademas de estarse besando.

-Vaya, podrían haberse ido dentro de la carpa, no quiero ver de esas películas que ve Naruto- Dijo con voz cansina Shikamaru

-Hey yo jamas he visto solo una de esas películas!!- Grito Naruto y Hinata lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y completamente ruborizada- Quiero decir...Yo nunca he visto esas películas!!

-Bueno ya, como sea, armen sus carpas y cállense- Dijo irritado Sasuke y todos le hicieron caso, como era de esperarse.

Sasuke intento dejar su carpa al lado de la de Sakura, pero ella corría la suya hacia cualquier parte, hasta que al fin Sasuke se canso y la dejo por allí.

-Bien las chicas iremos por madera- Dijo Sakura

-Y para que??- Pregunto Naruto rascándose la cabeza

-Pues para hacer una fogata menzo!! Volveremos dentro de poco, ustedes...saquen la comida- Ordeno Temari

-Claro jefas ¬¬ - Dijo Neji irritado.

Las chicas se alejaron y comenzaron a hablar mientras que los chicos sacaban la comida, hasta que...

-Shikamaru- El aludido volteo hacia Neji, quien preguntaba- Que...que harás para que Temari te perdone??

-Pues...lo que me dijo Sakura- Contesto pensativo Shikamaru- Y Sasuke tambien lo hará para que Sakura le perdone por su 'ataque de celos'.

-Pero que harán??- Insistió el ojiperla

-Pues...-Shikamaru le dijo en el oído a Neji- Pero no se cual!!

-Oh...a mi tambien me gustaría...pero tampoco se me ocurre cual

-Pues yo si se- sonrio arrogante el pelinegro- Solo que aun no me la aprendo....

-Y sabes donde buscar??- Pregunto esperanzado el ojiperla, quizás el tambien podría encontrar una.

-Pues claro, Ten-ten me esta ayudando asi que le pediré que me la escriba, cuando vuelva- Respondió Sasuke

-Yo le preguntare a Sakura, a mi me esta ayudando ella- Respondió el Nara

-Y a mi quien me puede ayudar....Hinata!! Si ella me ayudara- Dijo convencido el Hyuuga.

-Esperen que están tramando-Dijo el rubio hiperactivo que sorprendentemente había estado callado

-Estabas aquí??- Pregunto muy sorprendido el pelinegro ya que el rubio no había hablado, Naruto siempre se entrometía y era de esperarse que lo hubiera echo antes

-No, estaba haciendo mis necesidades en ese árbol-Dijo sonriente el ojiazul

-Aaaaah- respondieron todos unánimemente

-Pues ya que harán!!??- A lo que el Hyuuga se acerco y se lo dijo en el oído

-Que!!?? Yo igual quiero!!-Grito el Uzumaki

-Claro, pero las chicas nos ayudan a alguna debes pedirle ayuda- Dijo con voz cansina el Nara mientras pensaba- 'Esto será problemático'

- Como?? Es para ellas y es una sorpresa pero les ayudan??- pregunto rascándose la cabeza el ojiazul

-No, mira Neji le dará la sorpresa a Ten-ten pero le ayudara Hinata, a mi le ayudara Ten-ten y a Shikamaru le ayudara Sakura, idiota-Explico el pelinegro

-No soy idiota Teme!!

-Si lo eres Dobe!!

-Que no!!

-Que si!!

-Que no!!

-Que si!!

-Los dos lo son ya cállense!!- Se escucho un grito femenino que los hizo callar de inmediato

-Y a que vienes Temari??

-A dejar este poco de leña Naruto, luego vendrán las demás con mas leña...obvio...-Exclamo la rubia.

-Temari me podrias ayudar con algo??-Pidió el ojiazul

-Claro, que necesitas??

-Pues...te explicare- Fue interrumpido

-Naruto!! Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente- Dijo Shikamaru- Discúlpanos- Le dijo a Temari y le sonrio, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y el quedo con cara de bobo, pero Neji los llevo a los dos al lado de Sasuke y comenzaron a hablar bajito.

-Naruto tu y todos debemos decir 'Se me ocurrió la idea de que podría hacer algo romántico por mi novia' entonces ustedes dos que no están enojados con ellas les dicen que por lo mucho que las aman bla bla bla y no les vayan a mencionar que por ejemplo yo y Shikamaru tambien lo haremos, es sorpresa!!- Dijo el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

-Claro que crees que iba a decir??-Pregunto ofendido el Hyuuga, el era inteligente por Dios!!

-Si, lo sabemos, pero tu crees que eso diría Naruto??- El castaño asintió comprensivo- Bien ya vete Naruto y tu Neji ve a hablar con Hinata y yo iré a preguntarle a Sakura- Termino de decir el Nara.

-Bien...yo no soy tan tonto, no les diría ¬¬ - Dijo el rubio y después se fue con la otra rubia.

-Bien ya vamonos- La chica asintió y cuando estuvieron bien separados tanto de las chicas como de los chicos se sentaron en el suelo y el rubio volvió a hablar- Bien, tu sabes yo y Hinata somos novios y...Bueno tengo ganas de hacer algo especial por ella.

-Como que??- Interrogo la ojiverde.

-Pues...se me ocurrió que...podría…bueno tu sabes no...- El rubio se sonrojo.

-Que??- El rubio se acerco a su oído aun sonrojado y se lo dijo

-Pues no te tienes que avergonzar, eso es muy romántico.

-Entonces me ayudaras a escoger alguna??- Dijo el rubio totalmente emocionado

-Por supuesto!! Mira aquí traigo una que adoro y de seguro Hinata la adorara tambien de esto!!

-Bien!! Eres la mejor Temari!!- Celebro el Uzumaki y la rubia comenzó a mostrarle de lo que le había hablado (n/a: si, no sabrán lo que será hasta un poco mas...es sorpresa!! nOn)

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

-Hinata!!- Grito el castaño a verla a lo lejos por lo que la peliazul volteo y luego llego hasta el caminando tranquilamente

-Que ocurre primo??- Pregunto la ojiperla al llegar al fin al lado del castaño

-Bueno...es que…yo...bien- La chica le miro sin entender por lo que el le dijo muy pero muy bajito- Se me ocurrió hacer algo por Ten-ten...

-Oh...harás lo que hará Shikamaru??- Pregunto asumiendo que asi seria

-Aja…como lo sabes??- Interrogo intrigado el castaño

-Es de conocimiento de todas, menos Temari, solo a ella le hemos ocultado el secreto- Dijo sonriendo al final de la oración la peliazul.

-Ah...- Dijo entendiendo el ojiperla- Bueno me ayudaras a escoger alguna??

-Claro!! Ya tengo una en mente...Espérame en la carpa tengo la letra y la música...esto será tan romántico!! Que suerte tiene Ten-ten...-Dijo esto ultimo algo triste, por lo que el castaño sintió la necesidad de decirle, pero era una sorpresa, no le diría nada, su prima se merecía eso y mas.

-Bueno vamos entonces.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

-Bien Sakura, creo que la que escogiste es realmente la mejor- Dijo un pelinegro

-Si!! Lo sabia!! Es que me encanta y creí que seria la mejor para ustedes dos- Dijo la pelirrosa- Ah, por cierto..Shikamaru...tu....-la ojijade se sonrojo- No sabes si alguien mas hará esto??

-Pues...No, todos saben que yo lo haré pero nadie mas se animo- Dijo el Nara, aunque sabia que era totalmente falso, no quería arruinar la sorpresa- Porque??

-No, por nada- Dijo la pelirrosa, con la mirada gacha, su plan no resulto Sasuke nunca le..

-Hola!!- Grito alegre un rubio interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la ojijade

-Hola Naruto, jeje, por que no nos vamos a 'conversar' a otro lado Shikamaru??- Dijo la pelirrosa al ver llegar al Uchiha, el cual venia sonriendo con Ten-ten.

-Pero yo quería quedarme- Dijo mirando a la rubia que venia con Naruto, pero ella no podía saber lo de la sorpresa- Em, no. Claro vamos.

Mientras Sakura y Shikamaru se iban, Ten-ten le pasó un papel a Sasuke, el cual tenía en su bolso.

-Esta es, me conseguirla, pero después de escucharla muchas veces me la aprendí de memoria- Dijo para después sonreír

-Muchísimas gracias Ten-en, bien voy a practicar más allá- Respondió el pelinegro

-Esta bien, yo veré si Temari se desocupo- Caminó hacia la rubia y vio que tambien se estaba despidiendo de Naruto, el cual, como Sasuke se fue al bosque- Y?? Todo bien??

-Si, perfecto- Dijo para luego sonreír la ojiverde

-Eres mi amiga...porque estas tan triste??

-Pues...-suspiro- Lo que pasa es que, Shikamaru a estado diferente...como...no lo se, me mira y sonríe como estupido, me sonríe y me hace sonreír como estupida, se sonroja y me hace sonrojar...no lo se parecemos...- Temari se quedo pensando

-Enamorados??- Dijo Ten-ten- Es por que lo son, están enamorados y deberías aceptarlo y perdonarlo.

-Si...Bueno en la noche hablare con el-Dijo decidida

-Claro!! No se lo dejaras a la estupida de Ino en bandeja verdad??

-Claro que no, que se cree?? Ella no me podrá derribar!!

-Empiezas a parecerte a ti!! Que te a pasado has estado demasiado sensible estos días

-No lo se, todo se me junto y bueno ando sensible porque...ya sabes...lo de las mujeres- Dijo Temari y se sonrojo- Pero se acabo, volveré a ser la de antes!!

-Bien!!- Grito la castaña.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

-Bien...todo esta listo....-Shikamaru miro a la pelirrosa a su lado- No puedo....- Estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero la chica le tomo del brazo

-Bueno entonces como piensas recuperar a Temari??-Le dijo la pelirrosa

-Pues....-suspiro-...esta bien...lo haré pero...todos están mirando

-No importa solo concéntrate en ella...todo saldrá bien- Dijo y le regalo una sonrisa que le dio ánimos

-Bien.

Shikamaru se subió a una mesa frente a todos y le quedaron mirando..solo las chicas en cuanto a los chicos ya sabían que pasaría.

-Bueno...yo...Temari esto es para ti, todo lo que hago es para que me perdones- La chica le quedo mirando, la verdad no sabia que haría.

Entonces una canción comenzó a sonar de fondo y de pronto la masculina voz del Nara inundo toda la estancia, haciendo suspirar a Temari.

Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro

Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer, menos traumáticas

Como hallarle figuras a las nubes (aquí todos rieron)

Como ir al cine o no hacer nada (aquí tambien)

Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta

Quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista

En vez de distraerme con el fútbol

O con el Internet como hacen todos

Amarte a ti no es lo mejor pero es perfecto

Para encontrarle algún sentido a esta rutina

De ser por siempre un ciudadano

Solo uno más!

Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que buena suerte!

Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento

Para tener en que pensar todas las noches

Para vivir.

Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida

Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga

Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota

Es lo que siento y a quien le importa

Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa

Es lo mejor de lo peor, que me ha pasado

Es la ruleta rusa por un beso

Es lo de siempre improvisado

Amarte a ti es un error, dice un amigo

Que cree que ser feliz es estar libre

Y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto

Amarte a ti

Es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro

Es tambien haberte odiado un par de veces

Amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos

Y asi será, mientras nos dure.

-Temari te amo- Dijo antes de bajar donde le esperaba Temari, la cual le planto un beso que jamas olvidaría

-Yo tambien te amo Shikamaru- La chica estaba realmente feliz, adoro la canción y la voz del chico y todo, ese era el mejor momento de su vida

Mientras tanto Sasuke se subió al 'escenario'

-Sakura...yo...tambien necesito que me perdones, te amo...demasiado y no tequiero perder por un estupido ataque de celos...esto es para ti.

La chica se quedo de piedra mientras escuchaba la tonalidad, la cual conocia muy bien.

Y es asi, como ayer decías

Que iba a ser

La vida es tan simple ahora sin tenerte.

Y sigo asi palabras que me desnudan,

Me envuelven tanto las dudas

La historia siempre continua

Coro: Y no puedo dejarte de amar

Y no puedo dejar de esperar

No puedo perderte al final y no te

Puedo olvidar

No se luchar, si no estas.

Y es asi, yo ya no creo en milagros

Si tu no estas a mi lado

Soy un velero en el mar del pasado

Y sigo asi, un soñador sin noches

Un alma sin destino

Que paga por sus errores.

Coro: Y no puedo dejarte de amar

Y no puedo dejar de esperar,

No puedo perderte al final

Y no te puedo olvidar

No se vivir, si no estas

Oooh ohohoh ohohoh

Contigo aquí

El mundo me abre sus brazos

El tiempo gira despacio

Soy el guardián del calor de tus labios

Si vuelvo a ti, seré quien guíe tu norte

El faro de tus sentidos que te querrá para siempre

Coro: Y no puedo dejarte de amar,

Y no puedo dejar de esperar.

No puedo perderte al final

Y no te puedo olvidar,

No se luchar...

...Si no estas.

Sasuke se bajo de la mesa y donde anteriormente había estado Temari ahora estaba Sakura totalmente emocionada, es decir el Nara le mintió y el si le había regalado la canción.

-Sasuke yo- Sus palabras fueron apresadas en sus labios por los labios del Uchiha, quien esperaba besarla desde hace mucho (n/a: see, seguro, solo desde un día ¬¬) y la chica correspondió gustosa.

-Te amo- Dijo la chica al terminar el beso y luego se fueron a sentar a otro lugar, el Uchiha sabía que las canciones seguirían, asi que se sentaron al frente de sus carpas, las cuales sorprendentemente estaban juntas (obra de Sasuke cuando la chica no estaba)

El Hyuuga se levanto de su asiento, y Ten-ten se emocionó

-Será que me toca a mi??- Pensó la castaña

Pero el chico volvió después de decirle algo a Naruto y se sentó a su lado, eso la desilusionó.

El rubio se levanto del lado de su novia y se subió a la mesa y comenzó a decir algo antes de comenzar a cantar.

- Hinata tu sabes que te amo, desde que te conozco jamas me has dejado solo, siempre me acompañas y me das fuerzas, eres una de las pocas personas que no se han dado por vencidos conmigo, realmente me siento un estupido por no haberte echo caso antes, esta canción es para ti.

Cuando ríes, cuando lloras, cuando callas o al hablar

Cada gesto me provoca amarte más.

Eres mi punto de partida, mi principio y mi final

Eres el centro de mi vida mi guerra, mi paz

Solo tú conoces mis sentimientos de verdad……

Coro: si yo pudiera volar hasta el cielo

En mis brazos te llevaría

Porque llenas a diario mi vida de ilusión y de alegría

Porque solo tú me comprendes

Porque tu amor cambio mi mente

Si me pidieras el mundo entero te lo daría.

En la paz de tu mirada

Hallo mi estabilidad

En tus brazos en tu alma mi seguridad

Solo tú conoces mis sentimientos de verdad…

Coro: si yo pudiera volar hasta el cielo en mis brazos te llevaría, porque llenas a diario mi vida de ilusión y de alegría, porque solo tú me comprendes, porque tu amor cambio mi mente, si me pidieras el mundo entero te lo daría.

Si yo pudiera volar hasta el cielo en mis brazos te llevaría, porque llenas a diario mi vida de ilusión y de alegría, porque solo tú me comprendes y tu amor cambio mi mente, si me pidieras el mundo entero te lo daría.

Oooh

Si me pidieras el mundo entero te lo daría

Solo tú

Solo tú

Cuando el rubio se bajo la chica seguía en su puesto, realmente se había emocionado y unas calidas lágrimas caían en sus mejillas asi que cuando el rubio llego solo le seco las lágrimas y la beso muy tiernamente.

Solo quedaba un chico y el desde luego ya había preparado la canción, solo que no sabia si podría dejar su faceta de duro y decirle a Ten-ten lo que sentía frente a todos, pero recordó lo que anteriormente le había dicho.

'-Tu jamas me has demostrado que me amas como lo hizo...no se, Shikamaru por ejemplo dejo a Ino por Temari, Sasuke dejo su orgullo de lado y le dijo a Sakura que la amaba, aun sabiendo todos los chicos que estarían celosos de el, como Takumi...-'

Eso le animo, le demostraría a su novia que la amaba

Se levanto de su lado y se subió a la mesa

-Ten-ten…soy un tipo de pocas palabras, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día de mi muerte, se que mi destino esta a tu lado

Entonces comenzó a entonar la melodía, si bien su tono no era igual al de la cantante igualmente su voz sonaba bien con la armoniosa música.

Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte que te quiero amar

Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo y dejar mi vida atrás

Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida

Que me quieras amar

Con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía renunciar a lo demás

Y encada frase oculta de lo que tu digas en un beso hablara, ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha decidamos comenzar……

Coro: por besarte

Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo

Tu

Serias mi equilibrio mi destino, bésame

Solo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente

Na ra na ra

Un solo intento basta en este momento para poder saber

Si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio de lo que va a suceder

Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito

La distancia no es motivo del olvido aquí

Estoy yo contigo y para siempre yo estaré

Coro: Coro: por besarte

Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo

Tu

Serias mi equilibrio mi destino, bésame

Solo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente

Por besarte

Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo

Tu

Serias mi equilibrio mi destino, bésame

Solo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente

Por besarte

Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo

Tu

Serias mi equilibrio mi destino, bésame

Solo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente

Na ra na ra

Por besarte

Na ra na ra

Por besarte

Besarte

Na ra na ra

Besarte, besarte

------------------------

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-....-.-.-

------------------------

**Al fin!! lo termine, me costo, pero salio, por las demoras de antes y ya respondi cada rr por e-mail**

**Bueno aqui estan las respuestas a los dos rr que me llegaron por el capi anterior u.u lo siento por la demora pero al menos esperaba unos 3 o 4 T.T no sean malos si es que les gusta este capi solo dejen..no lo se 'me gusto siguelo' y ya no es tanto trabajo!! por favor!!**

**: **No, no quise hacer sufrir tanto a Sasuke, para que si ya va a sufrir despes jeje, oe que subi oi que te vas y no vas a venirme a visitar jum xD ia muujer saludos cuidate q te vaiia bien en tus vacas...a y escribe frentona!! ^^

**Pau-chan22: **Bueno ya lo sabes, aunque no solo Shikamaru hara que lo perdonen tambien Sasuke y los chicos se animaron ^^ bueno lo de los compromisos lo trataran cuando vuelvan de vacaciones, se supone que ahora se divertiran y no tendran preocupaciones n.n gracias por tu rr!!

**Esta bien me voy saludos a todos y ojala les vaya bien!!**

**Megumi No Sabaku..!!**

**Ja Ne..!!  
**


	22. segundo dia de vacaciones!

Neji se bajo de la mesa luego de cantarle a su amada, la cual seguía en su puesto, totalmente en shock. El chico se asusto pero apenas le toco la mejilla la chica se arrojo a sus labios muy emocionada, era la primera vez que Neji le demostraba su amor en publico.

Luego de eso se ganaron frente a la fogata, cada uno al lado de sus respectivas novias abrazados y cubriéndose ambos con una frazada, era de noche y hacia frío, además asi podian estar más cerca de sus amores.

Comenzaron a cantar canciones todos juntos distintas canciones hasta que se cansaron y se fueron a dormir cada uno a su carpa, aunque estaban juntas asi que todos dormían en parejas en sus respectivas carpas abrazados y dándose el calor que el bosque les quitaba.

Al otro dia todos estaban de los mas románticos pero de pronto un sonido inundo el bosque haciendo que todos voltearan asustados, pero solo uno se puso a reír

-jajajaj- rió alegremente el rubio- solo es mi estomago chicos no se preocupen jajajaja- caída estilo anime

-Nauru-to-kun...si qui-quieres yo...te pue-do ser...vir el de-desayuno- dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Sii!! Hinata-cha por eso te amo- a lo dicho la chica se sonrojo y luego fue a servirle el desayuno con una tierna sonrisa en la cara.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Temari estaba dentro de la carpa, poniéndose un pareo sobre su traje de baño, al igual que Sakura quien estaba en su carpa poniéndose un pareo y al salir Shikamaru y Sasuke quedaron boquiabiertos.

Temari usaba un triquini blanco que se amarraba al cuello con unos estampados al costado en forma de lunas verdes, como sus ojos. Sakura usaba uno rosado con tiritas y tambien estampado pero con verde jade. Sus pareos eran del color de sus estampados.

Las chicas reían por las caras de babosos que tenían sus novios, pero solo pasaron a su lado y luego se fueron a bañar y los chicos entendieron el mensaje. Luego de que las chicas se metieran al agua ellos tambien, apenas llegaron las chicas les tiraron agua y ellos vengaron. Luego de jugar entre ellos mas o menos 10 minutos Ten-ten y Neji se metieron al agua tambien y a ellos les siguieron Naruto y Hinata. Esas eran verdaderas vacaciones.

Sasuke-kun- llamo Sakura dentro del agua

-Si??

-Me quiero echar bloqueador, no me quiero quemar mucho, podrías acompañarme afuera del agua y echarme bloqueador en la espalda??- pidió inocentemente sexy, desde el punto de vista del pelinegro

-Claro amor, lo que tú quieras- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Sakura le miro extrañada, porque Sasuke puso esa sonrisa?? Bueno después se enteraría. Salieron del agua y Sakura se metió en la carpa para poder buscar el bloqueador mientras Sasuke esperaba afuera sonriendo aun de lado. Sakura salio con la cara blanca llena de bloqueador y Sasuke se lo esparció mientras reía, luego le echo en el estomago y ella se echo en el pecho y el le echo en la espalda mirando mas abajo de lo que debía

-Sasuke!!- grito Sakura

-Que pasa??- pregunto confundida

-Estas tocándome el trasero!!- dijo indignada y luego se adentro al bosque, tenia ganas de romper unos cuantos árboles. Sasuke la siguió, no creyó que se enojaría tanto.

-Sakura, lo siento no fue con intención lo juro!!- grito Sasuke mientras la veia derribar tres árboles de un solo golpe- Es solo que...-trago pesado cuando ella lo fulmino con la mirada- amor, eres irresistible- dijo acercándose a ella y cuando toco su cintura y la beso, Sakura olvido todo su enojo y correspondio su beso, un beso apasionado y cargado de amor y lujuria.

Se separaron por falta de aire y luego Sasuke la acorralo contra un árbol y siguieron besándose y mas que eso.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-Donde estarán Sakura-chan y el teme??- pregunto Naruto

-No lo...se...- respondió Hinata

-Bueno Hinata-chan yo quería pedirte algo- dijo el rubio algo sonrojado

-Si??

-Tu...tu querrías ir a dar un paseo en bote conmigo esta noche??

-Yo...yo...-Hinata estaba totalmente sonrojada sin embargo debía responder, Naruto se estaba desilusionando creyendo que su respuesta seria negativa- Clar-claro que si...Naruto-kun- dijo sonrojada aun.

-Bien!!- grito Naruto muy feliz

-Pero, es-ta os...curecien-do de-beria...mos ir aho-ra- dijo Hinata

-No Hinata, cuando oscurezca, me gustan los paseos en bote bajo la luna- dijo Naruto y la ojiperla se enrojeció mas- bueno iré a buscar el bote hermosa, espérame

Hinata ahora si que parecía un farol por lo roja que estaba, Naruto siempre le decía cosas como 'estas hermosa' 'te amo' 'mi amor' y todo, pero aun no perdían su efecto en ella, le encantaba que fuera tan tierno, realmente lo amaba con toda su alma y no se arrepentía de todos esos años enamorada en secreto, porque eso le habia traído la felicidad que sentía en este momento.

De pronto Hinata vio que alguien venia y miro con el Byakugan y vio a Sakura y a Sasuke, el venia con una mano en la cintura de ella, despeinado y con una baba sonrisa, mientras que Sakura venia toda despeinada, sonriendo y completamente sonrojada. No sabia porque estaban asi, pero no le importo, volvió a la normalidad cuando vio que Naruto se acercaba arrastrando un bote, sonrió y luego lo fue a ayudar.

-Gracias Hinata-chan la verdad no estaba tan pesado...jeje- dijo con una risa zorruna el ojiazul.

-Va-vamos??- dijo Hinata sonrojada, ya que estaba oscuro y aun no se adentraban al agua.

-Claro!!- dijo Naruto y tiro del bote para dejarlo dentro del agua y luego ayudo a Hinata a subirse y se subió el.

En el paseo rieron y hablaron (Naruto hablaba y Hinata sonreía, enrojecía y a veces decía cosas tartamudeando), habia sido una muy buena idea, la luna les iluminaba y se reflejaba en el agua, era un paisaje hermoso.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

-Me encanta estas vacaciones- dijo la castaña- puedo relajarme y estar aquí, contigo, es lo mejor- continuo sonriendo

-A mi tambien me gusta mucho- dijo el ojiperla, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos ya que ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho y el la abrazaba, tirados sobre un saco de dormir, todo el mundo parecía perfecto.

-Me encanto la canción Neji-kun-dijo y luego suspiro- ojala me cantaras todo los días- dijo sonriendo.

-Puedo hacerlo- luego de decirlo miro hacia otro lado, avergonzado

-De verdad??- el joven asintió- Entonces podrías cantarme ahora??

-Claro, te cantare la otra canción que yo quería cantar, pero Sakura dijo que era mejor la otra.

-Ok la quiero escuchar- dijo abrazándolo más fuerte, el se acomodo para poder poner su boca cerca de su oido y comenzó a cantar:

-El sol calienta, mas de la cuenta hoy dia es invierno.

La noche es lenta es casi eterna y asi lo quiero.

Lo agrio es dulce, lo malo es bueno, lo bueno es insuperable

Todo se hace fácil cuando estas aquí paseando tu figura en mi cuarto

Todo lo que busco lo he encontrado aquí

Amarrado a tu cintura, pegadito

Pegadito, despacito asi te quiero

Se siente el aire más liviano, más calientito

Bajo la luna nuestro baile

Es casi un tren imparable, aja

Todo se hace fácil cuando estas aquí

Todo lo que busco lo he encontrado aquí

Amarrado a tu cintura, pegadito

Pegado al imán de tu pecho

Voy dejándome llevar por el vaivén de tu pelo

Me gusta cuando muerdes tus labios

Como queriendo decir

'Oye tu que estas esperando??'

Todo se hace fácil cuando estas aquí paseando tu hermosura en mi cuarto

Todo lo que busco lo he encontrado aquí

Amarrado a tu cintura, pegadito

Uh Uh Uh Uh

-Neji es preciosa!!- dijo Ten-ten y se volteo para besarlo, a lo cual el correspondio gustoso.

-Creo que te cantare mas seguido si te gusta tanto- dijo sonriendo el castaño

-Sii!!- grito emocionada la castaña al tiempo que volvia atrapar los labios de su novio entre los suyos.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-Si, se lo diremos apenas llegue de sus vacaciones, aun creen que es la mejor manera de hacer esto??- pregunto por enésima vez el jefe de la familia Hyuuga.

-Si, lo es y Takumi ha aceptado, no veo que problema hay con esto- dijo un anciano a su lado

-Es solo que...-suspiro negando con la cabeza- no creo que esto sea una buena idea, no la quiero obligar- replico el ojiperla

-Debe hacer algo por esta familia, no seguirá siendo la piedra en nuestro zapato, espero que le des la noticia y que esto no se repita Hiashi, no quiero signos de debilidad en la familia.

-Esta bien, cuando vuelva le diré nuestra decisión.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Una rubia caminaba de la mano de su novio en el interminable bosque, si no tuvieran habilidades de ninja de seguro se perderían, pero como las tenían no habia de que preocuparse.

-Temari, me quiero sentar, hemos caminado demasiado- se quejo el pelinegro

-Shikamaru hemos caminado apenas por 5 minutos ¬¬

-Pero estoy cansado, además asi podemos hablar mas tranquilamente y no te moverás tanto cuando te bese- dio acercándola hacia el

-Cuando me beses??

-Si, ahora- y dicho esto la beso con una ternura infinita, realmente deseaba que ella supiera que el la amaba, que quería pasar toda la vida a su lado y que jamas la dejaría denuevo, al menos ya sabia una táctica para calmarla, las canciones.

-Shikamaru, tu...de verdad me quieres??- pregunto mirando lo interesante que eran las hojas de los árboles

-Claro, por que lo preguntas??

-No lo se, que tengo yo que no tenga Ino??- Shikamaru sonrió, asi que esto era como una competencia y quería asegurarse de que estaba ganada, wow jamas pensó que el premio seria el mismo

-Bueno...no lo se, me gustas- dijo simplemente y ella bajo la cabeza, el noto que esto no era solo la competencia, era para sentirse segura de si misma, que bueno que era un genio o no podria entenderla- bueno me gusta que seas autentica, no eres como las demás, a veces pienso que quieres algo, peor me sorprendes con algo totalmente distinto, eres unas de las pocas mujeres impredecibles, además de que eres hermosa, sexy, inteligente y muy graciosa, aunque sea sarcásticamente.

Temari sonrió y lo beso, le gustaba que le dijeran esas cosas

-Y a ti que te gusto de mi??- preguntó un curioso Shikamaru, ella podía tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies con su cuerpo, en cambio lo escogió a el.

-Porque eres guapo, inteligente y además eres unos de los pocos que andan baboseando de tras de mi, y no lo se me gustan los retos y tu pudiste casi-ganarme en los exámenes chunnin y bueno no lo se me gusta tu forma de ser y....todo tu!!- dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo

A los chicos les estaban gustando las vacaciones, pero no sabían que a la vuelta de estas tendrían que lidiar con más problemas.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia (a quienes la han tenido) lo siento por mi demora, en verdad lo siento, pero no estaba inspirada, no me llego nunca la inspiracion u.U y ahora me llego, no muy fuerte por que el capi no esta del todo bueno pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, la verdad tenia ganas de escribir hace tiempo y bueno no tenia tiempo porque entre la liceo eso quiere decir: enseñanzas nuevas, instalaciones nuevas, profesores nuevos, compañeras nuevas y lo peor es que me cambie de un colegio mixto a uno de puras mujeres X__X estuve tres meses solo queriendo morir...no literalmente xD pero estuve triste u.U y bueno ahora que se me paso a menos un poco comence a escribire, ademas de que me sacaron el internet estuve mas de un mes sin internet X__X mas razones para querer morir xD no tanto xD**

**Bueno gracias por leer y saludos especiales a quienes se dieron el tiempo para dejarme un rr yome dare el tiempo para contestarselos ^^**

**HaNaAaAa:** _muchas gracias lo siento por hacerte esperar con la conti, la verdad es que estuve ocupada y bueno no dejare el fic, me gusto mucho tu rr me subio harto el animo ^^ espero que sigas leyendo y si, Shikamaru proto recuperar su memoria, solo faltan unos cuantos dias xD y bueno Ino se dara cuenta si existe Sai segun pasen las cosas...eso creo o.ó_

**mitsuki-hyuuga: **_jajaj pame ojala me leas porque nunca me lees ¬¬ xD bueno ojala te guste el capi, hace tiepo que no escribia xD es que estaba en la 'refaccion' que subire yo creo que hoy xD saludos cuidate y leelo!!_

**atomicmonster: **_yo tambien amiga!! tkm!! ucha lo siento es que no tenia la inspiracion ni las ganas u.U estuve triste pero ya no pasa nada, ojala lo sigas leyendo y perdoname por desconectarme del mundo, mañana me conectare en el msn y espero te guste el capi ^^_

**Armen: **_me encanto tu rr, hace tiempo que queria escribir conti peor no me daba el animo, cuando me llego tu rr me puse las pilas y escribi ^^ ojala sigas leyendome y bueno ojala te guste el capi n.n_

**Ah y gracias por que de no ser por ustedes no tendria 108 rr!! son los mejores!!**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**...........................Megumi No Sabaku............................**


	23. tercer dia de vacaciones!

Una rubia iba caminando por las calles de su ciudad, el chico que quería estaba de vacaciones con la perra de su ex-novia, de seguro haría lo que fuera por volverlo a tener en sus garras, y ella aquí sin poder hacer nada, sabia que ellos estaban de vacaciones pero no sabia donde y aunque fuera hacia alli, rastreándolos, lo único que podria hacer seria...NADA!! Simplemente porque el chico quería a la estupida de la arena y porque si ella iba hacia allá y ofendía a la ojiverde todos la defenderían y Shikamaru estaría vuelto un estupido y no le prestaría atención, simplemente esto era una de las pocas veces en que sentía que su vida no valía nada.

-Por que la cara larga??

-Eh??- la chica miro hacia atrás, alli estaba un pelinegro sonriendo un tanto falsamente, sin embargo su sonrisa la tranquilizo- Nada Sai, gracias por preguntar

-Oye linda, que te parece si para pasar las penas nos vamos a un pub??- pregunto tratando de sacarle una sonrisa y lo consiguió

-Puede ser- dijo sonriendo- pero no lo se, no estoy de animo la verdad...- dijo con la cabeza gacha

-No me digas tonterías tu necesitas un lugar para subir el animo y además yo te estoy invitando, es gratis!!- dijo sonriendo pero ellas siguió con la mirada gacha no tenia muchas ganas de ir a ningún lado, quería esfumarse de la Tierra y hundirse en su miseria

-No gracias Sai yo- Sai comenzó a agachar la cabeza para quedar a la misma altura de ella, tan cerca de sus labios que la tentación fue demasiado dura para el chico, pero se contuvo- Yo...o///o- la joven Yamanaka se sonrojo, nunca habia tenido a Sai tan cerca

-Vamos, te va gustar- le dijo Sai al tiempo en que miraba sus labios

-O-okey- dijo aun sonrojada y solo lo dijo para que el chico se alejase, la ponía un poco nerviosa...o mas de un poco.

-Que bueno que aceptaste- dijo sonriendo falsamente, perturbado...le hubiera gustado probar sus labios aunque fuera una vez.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Sakura desperto abrazada de su pelinegro...wow se sintió tan bien estar con el...jamas habia estado con nadie, esperando por el, lo cual realmente valió la pena, ahora podía asegurar que el era suyo y obviamente ella era totalmente suya

El pelinegro desperto y la vio sonriendo, SU CHICA sonreía acurrucada en su pecho...que bien se sentía el poder decir al fin SU CHICA, la abrazo mas fuerte, para darle a entender que estaba despierto. Ella lo miro y le sonrió tiernamente, como siempre lo hacia. El le beso la frente y le dijo

-Estas hermosa- y ella se sonrojo, eso no hizo mas que alentar al pelinegro a besarla, con pasión y ese fuego que sintió la tarde anterior se reavivo. Se besaban como la noche anterior, Sakura se dejaba llevar, pero cuando Sasuke empezó a tomar posición sobre ella, se detuvo.

-Sasuke- dijo jadeando, buscando aire- no podemos, los chicos estan en la carpa de al lado- dijo ruborizándose

-Sakura si quieres que te deje de besar deberás dejar de ruborizarte- dijo el pelinegro serio y ella sonrió.

-Sasuke yo...bueno yo...-se ruborizo y Sasuke miro hacia otro lado- es que...Sasuke mírame!!- exigió Sakura cuando el miraba el techo indiferente- Yo no habia echo esto con nadie antes- dijo mirando hacia el suelo con las mejillas mas que rojas.

Sasuke sonrió y se agacho a su altura para besarla lo más tiernamente posible.

-Gracias por esperarme, eres la única que ha creído en mi y no se como sabias que terminaría enamorándome de ti, fui muy ciego al no verte antes- dijo el ojinegro mirándola de frente, muy sinceramente.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, pero a lo que me refiero es que...bueno yo antes quería ser virgen hasta el matrimonio, pero creo que esos planes se fueron a la basura después de lo que paso ayer- dijo ella mirándolo mientras sonreía y el le devolvió una sincera sonrisa

-Entonces que propones?? Que estemos en abstinencia hasta que nos casemos??- dijo Sasuke mirándola incrédulo

-Nos casaremos??- dijo la pelirrosa con sus ojos jades cargados de ilusión

-Obviamente que si, no aun, pero nos casaremos- dijo Sasuke y Sakura le miro incrédula- Que?? Creías que te librarías de mí después de estas vacaciones??- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras ella por el shock aun no podía articular palabra- Esperaremos un tiempo y luego tu y yo pasaremos por el altar, nadie sabe lo de ayer asi que puedes casarte de blanco- dijo el pelinegro guiñándole el ojo y la pelirrosa no pudo mas con la emoción y lo beso.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Un pelinegro se desperto, abrazado de una rubia, la cabeza le daba vueltas y miles de imágenes le pasaron por la cabeza, solo pudo articular el nombre de la culpable de esto:

-Ino- dijo el chico desconcertado, pudo unir todas las piezas en solo unos segundos, esa chica era capaz de cualquier cosa, que mal que no la conoció bien antes.

Temari escucho el nombre de la chica y se enojo, el estaba con ella, apenas se habían reconciliado hace poco y el ya estaba pensando en esa estupido zorra, se levanto enojada.

-Temari donde vas??- pregunto el chico

-Donde no este tu adorada Ino- dijo mas que celosa la chica y él entendió todo, solo la abrazo por la espalda y le beso su desnudo cuello

-De verdad creiste que no te quería cuando me viste hablando con ella en el hospital?? Después de que yo terminara con Ino y te prometiera amor eterno, de que te dijera todo lo que siento?? Aun asi creiste que la preferia a ella??- la chica se voltio y le miro escéptica- lo recordé todo- dijo él con una tierna sonrisa y ella no pudo mas que besarlo

-Recordaste!!- dijo ella cuando el beso llego a su fin por la falta de aire

-Claro que recordé, me gusta verte celosa- dijo sonriendo pícaramente y ella no pudo más que sonreír sinceramente por tener de vuelta a su querido Shikamaru

-Pero porque dijiste Ino??- dijo ella aun algo enojada, mientras el sonreía

-Porque es obvio que ella fue quien nos hizo esto, quizás con un jutsu- dijo el pensativo

-Como pudo hacer esto??- dijo ella sorprendida- y como estas tan seguro??

- Es obvio Temari, ella estaba celosa de que nuestra relación se acabara y de que yo estuviera contigo, estaba tan enojada que luego hizo este jutsu y creyó que si me borraba la memoria yo volvería con ella, pero se equivoco, no se dio cuenta de que te amo a ti- dijo terminando con ponerle el dedo índice en la punta de la nariz

-Wow, no lo pensé de esa manera- dijo ella pensativa

-Estabas muy celosa como para pensar- dijo el sonriendo y ella lo golpeo en la cabeza para luego besarlo

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Hinata yacía dormida en su regazo, como le gustaba observarla dormir, se veia tan tierna, aunque tambien se veia tierna despierta. Ella era tan linda que el se ponía nervioso y hablaba idioteces...aunque la mayoría del tiempo lo hacia, con ella era bueno porque la chica se reía y le besaba, como si eso le gustara.

Se removió y el la arropo mas, hacia frió pero no mucho, el calor que desprendía de su cuerpo era suficiente para el, le acaricio la mejilla y luego beso su frente. Ella abrió sus ojos parpadeando varias a veces, acostumbrándose a la luz, pero luego le sonrió algo sonrojada y el le sonrió tiernamente tambien

-Te quiero- le dijo de la nada y ella solo pudo contestar

-Yo ta-tambi...en- dijo ella sonrojada, le encantaba que le dijera eso, era tan lindo.

-El paseo de ayer me gusto mucho, te veías hermosa bajo la luz de la luna

-Gra-cias- dijo ella sonrojada

-Igual que ahora- dijo el y la beso.

No sabia desde cuando comenzó a sentir esto, pero fue hace mucho, siempre estuvo en su corazon, alimentándose dia a dia, pero no se daba cuenta, mejor dicho no se quería dar cuenta, decía amar a Sakura pero sabia que Hinata iba primero en su lista de prioridades, sabia que algún dia tendria que admitir que se habia enamorado de la chica mas hermosa y tímida y que aunque no quisiera verlo por miedo a ser mas sensible y a que todos se burlaran de su desprecio y que esto le doliera mas de lo que le dolía que Sakura le rechazara.

Pero no podía esconderlo mas, la amaba con toda su alma y mas que eso, le encantaba estar con ella y estaba seguro de que quería pasar toda su vida a su lado, lo malo es que apenas tenia 20 años y si le pedía matrimonio todo el mundo diría que estaba loco, pero no le importaba, pronto se lo diría, debía juntar el dinero suficiente para poder comprar un anillo de diamantes.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Ella se estaba bañando, con traje de baño en el lago, mientras el la observada sentado en una roca cerca de ella. No sabia porque pero le gustaba sentir que la debía proteger, le gustaba sentir que tenia que estar con ella todo el dia porque algo malo le podía pasar, o al menos le gustaba tener una excusa para poder pasar todo el tiempo con ella, o al menos cerca de ella.

Su castaña lo invito a bañarse varias veces, pero el no quiso, no porque no quisiera estar con ella, solo porque hacia frío y quería que ella se enfermara y el poder tener una excusa para tenerla solo para el resto del dia, en la carpa, ambos abrazados y sin pensar en el tiempo.

Este era su ultimo dia de vacaciones y realmente le habían gustado, ahora sabia que debía buscar mas canciones para cantárselas y que no podía estar mas de una hora lejos de ella, se habia vuelto su adicción, pero esta habia sido su mas grande adicción y al mismo tiempo la mas sana.

De pronto la chica estornudo y como acto reflejo el ojiperla sonrió, pero luego cambio su expresión divertida por una de preocupación.

-Estas bien amor??- pregunto el Hyuuga

-Si, solo fue un estornudo -achu- Neji...o más bien dos- dijo sonriendo sonrojada

-Deberías salir, te estas resfriando- dijo el ojiperla mirándola fijamente

-No!! El agua esta deliciosa!! Además-achu- no me estoy -achu- resfriando- dijo lo ultimo bajito, con tantos estornudos su frase se hacia estupida

-Si que lo estas, ven, te hará bien entrar en la carpa, yo te llevare una sopa y luego me iré contigo, solo desvístete y ponte algo abrigador- dijo mientras la chica se salía a regañadientes.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Ella estaba sentada mientras la gente pasaba con copas en las manos, no tenia ánimos para bailar y la verdad solo habia acompañado a Sai para que se alejara de ella, no le gustaba tener a chicos tan cerca, a excepción de Shikamaru y tal vez Sasuke.

Pero hubo algo extraño, fue como si quisiera besarlo, por eso perturbo. A ella no le podía gustar Sai, ella estaba enamorad de Shikamaru, el era el amor de su vida y nada ni nadie los podria separar, eso le dijo el hace mucho...mas bien ella le obligo a que el le dijera....como sea a ella no le podía gustar Sai y se iría ahora mismo antes de que el pelinegro la volviese loca.

En ese mismo instante llego Sai con dos copas

-Lo siento, me demore por que no sabia que traerte, asi que te traje un tequila y yo me traje un ron- dijo con una falsa sonrisa

-Ah- exclamo ella sin emoción- yo creo que debo irme, no quiero estar aquí, no es mi sitio

-Ino, vienes aquí cada viernes y sábado, cual es el problema de venir un dia miércoles??

La chica se sonrojo, era verdad pero no quería estar con el que no lo entendía!!

-Bueno me tomare el tequila y nos iremos- dijo ella tomando el tequila de un golpe mientras saboreaba el ron tranquilamente de a pequeños sorbos- vamos- dijo ella decidida y cuando se paro el joven tomo su mano y la llevo delicadamente a la pista de baile, ella solo se dejo llevar por la música, el chico tenia razón ella tenia derecho a divertirse, bailo y sin poder evitarlo se apego mas al cuerpo de él

El chico solo bailaba, el tequila le afecto antes solo se quería ir y ahora que habia bebido tan solo bailaba apegándose mas y mas a su cuerpo, si es que eso se podía.

Luego de una hora el chico la llevo a su casa, mañana volverían los chicos de sus vacaciones y ella estaba apoyada en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el la cargaba porque después de todo el tequila no podía mantenerse en pie. Mientras tanto ella parloteaba acerca de lo difícil que era olvidar a tu ex y lo difícil que era hacer que tu ex te volviera a amar.

El solo le pidió la llave y ella comenzó a buscar en el bolso hasta que la encontró después de sacar todo y de decir 'maña-ñana hip lo levan-hip-to' y se la paso para que el chico abriera la puerta, el atravesó la sala y luego subió la escalera aun cargándola y ella seguía hablando, pero ahora hablaba de lo tiernos que eran los perros.

El la dejo sobre la cama y el le dijo un suave 'adios' y se acomodo el le dijo 'nos vemos' y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella volteo la cara y le dio un apasionado beso, para luego quedarse profundamente dormida.

El solo sonrió atontado y se fue, dejando la llave encima de la mesa, en la sala.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

-Sakura amiga mía!!- dijo con un entusiasmo extraño el ojiperla- podrías hacerle una sopa a Ten-ten, se resfrió y yo no se cocinar

-¬¬- la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que el solo estaba tratando de persuadirla- esta bien le haré una sopa, pero tu se la llevas- dijo aceptando al final

-Perfecto- dijo sonriendo y luego se sento alrededor de la fogata, hacia frío.

-Naruto tu quieres sopa o rammen??- pregunto la pelirrosa

-Rammen!!- Grito el chico muy entusiasmado- y tu Hinata-chan??

-Ra-mmen...tambi-bien- dijo con un leve sonrojo, que la hacia ver adorable

-Asi se habla Hinata-chan!!- grito mas entusiasmado y le dio un beso muy tierno

-Mejor no vuelvas a hacer eso asqueroso, es mi prima- dijo malhumorado el ojiperla

-Pues es mi novia y la tuya esta enferma anda a acompañarla aguafiestas- dijo el chico algo malhumorado, lo cual no duro mucho ya que la peliazul le sonrió y el chico sonrió tambien

-No puedo, se esta cambiando ropa

-Con mayor razón Neji, ve a ayudarla- dijo el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo

-Sasuke!! No seas pervertido!!- grito la pelirrosa, el solo le guiño el ojo

-Quiero una sopa- dijo sonriendo y ella con el ceño fruncido siguió preguntando

-Tu Neji que quieres??

-Sopa- contesto simplemente

-Yo quiero sopa- dijo Shikamaru

-Yo quiero rammen- dijo Temari, para evitarse más preguntas

-Esta bien- comenzó a cocinar mientras Temari y Hinata le ayudaban los demás fueron a buscar mas leña, hacia mucho frío y no se podrían volver hoy, tendrían que pasar una noche mas alli y estaban tan desilusionados (n/a: Wow eso si es sarcasmo!! xD)

-Chicas eran Tres rammen asi que no hagamos mucho-dijo Temari

-Estas loca?? Si no hago ración al menos para ocho Naruto llorara- dijo la pelirrosa y Hinata se rió despacio

-Si tienes razón -dio la rubia sonriendo

Los chicos volvieron y la sopa ya estaba lista, asi que Neji se metió en la carpa para acompañar a su novia con dos tazones de sopa.

Temari y Shikamaru comieron mirando hacia el lago mientras ella le preguntaba cosas de cuando perdió la memoria, había cosas muy simples para preguntar y otras que la hacían sonrojar y a él reír.

Sasuke y Sasuke comieron mirando en el bosque, Sasuke le dijo que le tenia una sorpresa, en medio del bosque habia un claro, el cual estaba lleno de flores hermosas y habia una en particular que a la pelirrosa la hizo suspirar, una flor de color jade, muy hermosa y tenia unas pintas negras en sus pétalos, ella no la quiso cortar, ya que la mataría, la dejo alli y comieron rodeando a la flor, como si estuviera en un jarrón, en su mesa.

Mientras tanto Hinata y Naruto comían alrededor de fuego, ya que la chica tenia frío y el la hacia reír y sonrojarse con cada comentario, les gustaban las vacaciones, estaban saliendo perfectas y además...se alargarían una noche!!

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

-Takumi deberás decirle tu mismo a Hinata y lo mas importante, ella debe escoger todo el resto, lo único que ella no puede decidir son los padrinos y tampoco puede decidir si lo hace o no, esto es por la familia- se auto convencía Hiashi

-Lo haré bien- dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Mientras tanto Hiashi se preguntaba en su fuero interno si esto estaba bien y Takumi se decía que si no podía destrozar la vida de Sasuke y Sakura, destrozaría la de sus mejores amigos.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

**Wiilo al fin termine el capi, la verdad es que me llega la inspiracion cuando leo libros tragicos, como gracia y el forastero, es un libro muy lindo y enserio me da inspiracion ^^**

**Bueno gracias a todas las que dejaron rr y gracias por estar alli cuando volvi, enserio es muy importante que cuando una tiene problemas y esta triste, quizas no se ve la gente por que no nos conocemos xD pero cuando uno vuelve es lindo saber que estuvieron alli esperando y listos para seguir apoyandome con este fic.**

**La verdad no tengo mucha inspiracion con este fic, es que lo tengo hace tanto tiempo que no tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo pero aun asi seguire, porque me encantan sus rr son algo que me ayudan a seguir dia dia ^^**

**Gracias a las que me dejaron rr n.n**

**nena-uchiha22: **_Me encantaron tus rr lo siento por no haber respondido, es que cuando los respondo aqui los busco por los rr del capi, ahora mire y vi que me has dejado tres rr, pero en otros capis por eso lo siento deberas, muchas gracias por tus rr!! Ja Ne..!!_

**jade uchiha: **_muchas gracias, me haces sonrojar ^///^ no creo que sea una de las mejores historias pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en serio gente como tu se necesita!! seguire este fic con todas mis ganas, lo prometo!! y bueno si, estos shinobis si que los quremos!! por eso los hacemos sufrir!! xD sin sufrimiento no hay alegria no?? xD gracias por todos tus rr animan mucho ^^_

**Pau-chan22: **_jaja yo tambien espero que los problemas se superen pronto!! xD pero de a poco se van superando, ya vez que al menos estan todos juntos, todos recuperaron la memoria....lo unico malo es que ahora viene otro problema, pero bueno eso es lo que pasa en un fic!! siempre hay problemas, sin problemas no hay fic xD me gustan tus rr y gracias por agregarme a tu msn!! no me conecto mucho, pero lo hare mas seguido ^^ y si, se llama Takumi, yo igual opino que es un desgraciado, pero siempre hay desgraciados en los fics xD_

**Armen: **_Si a mi tampoco me gusta verla sufrir, pero es que no ha sufrido mucho en mi fic, notablemente mas han sufrido Sasuke, Sakura, Temari y Shikamaru, ademas hay que prepararles una situacion dificil a cada pareja, asi se sabe cuanto amor hay, si el amor pasa todas las trabas entonces es un amor verdadero y duradero!! ojo!! xD gracias tus rr siempre me animan, de no ser por tu rr en el capi...creo que 21...(no recuerdo ^//^U) no habria seguido, los problemas personales osn algo serio, pero no puedo dejar la historia cada vez que los tenga, si no la historia la continuaria cada dos años xD gracias por tu comprension, solo dejare un tiempo la historia cuando realmente este mal ^^ no te preocupes ahora sere mas responsable _

**sentsuna17: **_Ya sabes que pasa!! gracias por tu apoyo has sido una de las unicas que ha estado desde el comienzo del fic hasta ahora!! idola!! xD muchas muchas muchas gracias n.n_

**Karina Natsumi: **_Gracias, aunque sea solo una palabra al menos te das el tiempo de dejar rr, hay gente que no tiene la descencia de hacer eso u.u Gracias!!_

**Gracias a todas las alarmas y todo porque me da a entender que les gusta mi historia ^^**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**.............................Megumi No Sabaku.................................**


	24. De vuelta de las vacaciones

Cuando volvieron de sus vacaciones estaban muy felices, ya que todo estaba bien, estaban juntos, enamorados y lo mejor es que no tuvieron que trabajar por tres días enteros.

Ahora que Shikamaru y Sasuke habían recuperado la memoria podrían tomar la misión de ir a averiguar porque la nación del sonido quería guerra, pero por lo pronto no les interesaba mucho.

Ino sabia que Shikamaru habia vuelto y lo fue a ver, este solo le dijo

-Lo siento Ino, me halaga que me quieras tanto, pero borrándome la memoria no conseguirás nada, amo a Temari mas que a nada en este mundo y no la dejare, lo siento mucho- con solo esa oración la rubia salio corriendo sin dirección alguna, con lagrimas surcando sus zafiros.

Las nubes lloraban junto con ella, el agua le hacia bien a las flores y los árboles y ayudaban a ocultar su llanto, todos corrían despavoridos en busca de refugio, por lo que nadie se extrañaba de que ella corriera a lo máximo que le daban las piernas.

Cuando ya no pudo mas se dio cuenta de que habia llegado al parque, aquel parque donde tenia tan lindos recuerdos junto a su amor, Shikamaru.

Se tiro en el pasto sentada, sin importarle mucho el dolor, las palabras de Shikamaru era mas hirientes que el frío viento que la azotaba.

Todo estaba mal, su hombre ya ni le quería, jamas tuvo amigas con las cuales desahogarse, aunque tuvo una pequeña amistad con Sakura, esta se debilito, luego de que la chica de la arena llegara y la pelirrosa se hiciera amiga de ella.

Desde el primer momento la chica rubia de la arena le cayó mal, sentía como si mirara demasiado a su pelinegro y estaba en lo correcto.

Sai era el único que podria ayudarla, ya que el era el mas cercano a ella en esos momentos, pero estaba ocupado, además no podía solo ir a llorar a su hombro para luego incomodarse cada vez que el estuviera cerca.

El la ponía incomoda, como cuando no quería aceptar lo que sentía hacia Shikamaru, se sentía igual. Un momento...eso quería decir que...?? No!! Por Dios, Sai es solo un gran amigo, nada mas...aunque...No!! Ash, no pensare en hombres por un buen tiempo.

Luego de sentir que las lágrimas ya no le salían se relajo. Lloro horas y horas y el cielo la acompañaba, el frío le calaba hasta los huesos y ella estaba tiritando mas de lo que espero, sin embargo la lluvia la relajaba, era algo asi como sentirse acompañada, las gotas que caian sobre ella estaban alli y no se irían en ningún momento.

Cuando sentía que no se podria quedar quieta porque los espasmos producidos por el frío la hacían moverse continuamente, ella solo caminaba hasta uno de los columpios. Era su lugar favorito, aun recordaba como Shikamaru la empujaba, alegando a cada momento por lo 'problemático' que le resultaba aquello.

Mas lagrimas salieron por sus hermosos ojos, sin embargo las dejo correr libres, no tenia porque contenerse, nadie la miraba y si alguien la miraba poco le importaba, todos habían tenido una pena de amor, ella no era la primera.

Además esto era lo mas sano que le paso por la mente, llorar sus momentos con el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, desde su punto de vista, mientras la lluvia la relajaba.

De pronto vio un punto rosa acercarse rápidamente, no lo podía ver bien, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y ya le dolía el mantenerlos abiertos.

-Ino-cerda?? Que haces aquí??- pregunto Sakura cubriendo sus brazos desnudos con sus manos.

-Reflexionando- contesto la rubia sin poderla mirar a los ojos, por el ardor y la vergüenza

-Podrías reflexionar en otra parte?? Te morirás de hipotermia!!- le grito la chica

-Y que?? De algo me tengo que morir algún dia- dijo la ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero yo no dejare que ese dia sea hoy- dijo la chica y la jalo del brazo fuertemente, para que se levantara- Ahora nos iremos a mi casa, es la mas cercana

Mientras la seguía guiando, la rubia estaba escéptica. Después de tanto que la hizo sufrir, a ella y a su amiga, aun habia algo de cariño guardado para ella?? Aun se preocupaba por ella?? Sakura jamas la dejaba de sorprender.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la ojijade, esta le paso una toalla, la condujo a la tina y la dejo para que se bañara, mientras le daba todas las explicaciones de como encender el agua caliente y demases.

-Gracias Sakura- dijo la rubia sonrojada y la ojijade no sabia si el sonrojo era por la vergüenza, el arrepentimiento o por el llanto.

-No te preocupes- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Luego la dejo sola en el baño y encendió la estufa, la cual funcionaba con leña y calefaccionaba toda la casa.

La rubia salio y la pelirrosa le paso un pijama azul que no le gustaba mucho, por que era algo revelador, pero como era Ino sabia que a ella si le gustaría.

Se sentaron en un sillón a conversar con una taza de café caliente.

-Te sientes mejor??- pregunto algo preocupada aun la ojijade

-Si, muchísimas gracias Sakura- respondió la chica aun con los ojos rojos.

-No te preocupes- dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo

- No, en serio, después de todas las idioteces que hice aun no comprendo como pudiste perdonarme y encima ayudarme

-No hiciste nada malo, luchaste por tu hombre y aunque no fue el método correcto, al menos ya sabes que el no es para ti.

-Lo sé- dijo la ojiazul y luego reflexiono- Como lo sabes??

-Bueno, hoy en la noche nos juntamos y Shikamaru nos contó lo que paso, Temari lo reto mucho, le dijo que era un insensible y que no sabia tratar a una mujer y desde entones te estamos buscando, yo sabia que no estarías en tu casa, aunque Hinata te buscaba alli, Temari te fue a buscar al bosque, Ten-ten por las calles y yo en los lugares donde solíamos ir de niñas- dijo sonriendo

-Wow, ustedes son extrañas, aun con todo el dolor que les causo y aun asi se preocupan por mi

-Jajaja- rió la pelirrosa- no somos extrañas, pero lo que hiciste nos ayudo a afianzar los lazos con nuestros hombres. Se que esto te duele pero gracias a lo que hiciste Temari y Shikamaru estan incluso mas unidos que antes y bueno yo y Sasuke tambien sacamos algo de provecho- dijo la chica sonrojada

-No!! Sakura!! No me digas que lo hiciste con Sasuke!!- grito la rubia emocionada

-Pues...etto...- la ojijade estaba atónita, solo unas palabras y la rubia la habia descubierto, por eso era amigas, la rubia la conocia mejor que ella misma.

-Yo lo sabia!! Sabía que si te ibas de vacaciones no soportarías la tentación- siguió hablando la chica, sin prestar atención al tartamudeo de la ojijade.

-Bueno Ino ya!!- Gritó la chica- No sigas, nadie se puede enterar de esto!! Entiendelo NADIE!!- dijo nuevamente la pelirrosa

-Esta bien, pero cuentame todo!! con detalles!!- exigio la chica

-No seas puerca Ino!!- grito la pelirrosa y luego de mucho hablar al fin la rubia consiguio la informacion que quería y despues hablaron de cosas triviales.

Luego de un rato Ino le contó todo, como se sentia, lo mal que se sintio despues de todo lo que hizo y lo triste que estaba con todo esto. Se desahogo como con nadie pudo hacerlo, solo la pelirrosa le conocia tan bien.

Lloro hasta que no le quedaron mas lagrimas y luego se fue a dormir al cuarto de huespedes, para despertar mas feliz a la mañana siguiente.

Sakura habia llamado a sus amigas mientras Ino se bañaba, asi todas estaban mas tranquilos.

La pelirrosa se levanto esa mañana con cierta sensacion de tranquilidad, como si hubiera echo algo que esperaba hace tiempo.

Despues de levantarse nuestra pelirrosa se fue a bañar algo adormilada aun y se acordo de su invitada, se apresuro, se vistio y fue a preparar el desayuno, afortunadamente la rubia aun no se levantaba, asi que la ojijade se dio su tiempo mientras preparaba el desayuno.

La rubia se levanto con los ojos algo inchados, estaba sonrojada, ya que se habia mirado al espejo y habia pensado en todo lo que hizo la noche anterior. Se fue a la cocina y Sakura estaba poniendo la mesa para comer.

-Que bueno que te despiertas!!- dijo en tono alegre la chica- Espero te gusten las tostadas con mantequilla ya que no tengo nada mas- agrego algo sonrojada

-Me encantan- respondio la chica con una leve sonrisa- Gracias Sakura por todo lo que me has ayudado, enserio has sido de gran ayuda para mi

-Ino, a pesar de todo somos amigas, esto no puede seguir asi, tu eres una buena persona y bueno a Temari quizas no le caes tan bien por todo lo que le hiciste, pero si sabe que todo lo hiciste por amor, aunque no fueron los metodos correctos, hiciste lo que cualquier enamorada desquiciada haria- dijo la pelirrosa provocando la risa de la rubia.

-Si, se que lo soy, pero bueno quizas ya no tanto- dijo pensativa y la pelirrosa se sento a su lado esperando que la ojiazul continuara- Bueno...ya no siento la necesidad de estar con el todo el tiempo como antes, es mas, por marcar el terreno y ademas no estaba acostumbrada a perder- dijo la chica mirando el suelo

-No sera que otra persona esta ocupando tu corazon??-pregunto la pelirrosa y la rubia se sonrojo, por lo que la ojijade sonrio- si!!- grito emocionada

-No!! Claro que no!! No me gusta nadie mas!! Es mentira- dijo todo rapidamente, tratando de convenserse mas ella misma que a Sakura

-Por favor Ino, jamas has podido olvidar a un chico si no es porque tienes a otro rondando en tu cabeza!!- dijo la pelirrosa apuntandola acusadoramente

-No es verdad!!- dijo con un tono poco convincente- Bueno la verdad si...pero no quiero saber nada de ningun hombre por un muy buen tiempo.

-Quien es!!?? Ino-cerda cuentame si?? Sere una tumba- dijo ella simulando que se cerraba los labios con un cierre

-Pero....no lo se...es que...con el me siento nerviosa, cuando esta cerca me incomodo, pero aun asi me siento relajada y feliz...es algo contradictorio- dijo la rubia

-Si, es como cuando no querias aceptar que te gustaba Shikamaru, porque estabas empecinada en que Sasuke volveria y te amaria- dijo mirandola tiernamente, recordando viejos tiempos

-Si, pero claro...tu te quedaste con el ¬u¬

-Ya no ablemos de eso- dijo sonrojada

-Bueno yo tampoco quiero hablar de Sai- se tapo la boca, recordando que aun no le habia dicho el nombre

-Te gusta Sai!!- grito la pelirrosa abriendo sus lunas jades de par en par y la apunto denuevo- Al fin!!- dijo recostando en la silla

-Al fin que??- pregunto la ojiazul sin entender

-Al fin te gusta!! El pobre se nota que esta demasiado enamorado de ti desde hace años!! Y tu ni caso haces- le dijo la pelirrosa y la rubia se emociono sin poder evitarlo

-Tu crees??

-Obvio!! Y por el tono que usas realmente parece que te gusta mucho- dijo la ojijade y la rubia volvio a su compostura anterior

-No lo creo, no quiero saber nada de hombres, la verdad no quiero ver a Sai, me ire a mi casa y pensare en otra cosa.

-Como quieras. Pero sabes?? Sai es un buen partido- dijo sonriendo y su invitada le correspondio la sonrisa

-Lo se, pero ahora necesito saber si me prestas algo santurrona, debo ir a mi casa y no podre con este pijama

-No me digas santurrona!!- dijo la pelirrosa con una venita en la frente

-Y como no!! Si toda tu ropa es de santurrona!!- dijo la rubia divertida

-Bueno, si quieres te pones algo 'santurron' y si no, te vas con ese pijama- dijo la chica

-No estaria mal...solo deberia arreglar unas cosas....eh....lo podria arreglar??- pregunto la chica

-Has lo que quieras, no lo uso, te lo regalo

-Gracias frentona!!- grito emocionada y se fue a la habitacion de huespedes

-No me digas asi!! Cerda!!- grito antes de que la rubia cerrara la puerta de la habitacion en la que se hospedaba y luego sonrio, extrañaba a su amiga de infancia.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

-Hinata necesito hablar contigo- dijo Takumi, cuando la vio pasar abrazada del rubio

-Bi-en- dijo la chica, despues de todo era de la familia y quizas era algo importante

-El consejo decidio que tu y yo nos casaremos, es una orden de arriba- a la ojiperla se le cayo la mandibula- tu padre dijo que no queria verte...asi- dijo apuntado su expresion- asi que me ordeno que yo te lo dijera, dijo que puedes escoger todo, excepto mi padrino y que puedes escoger a tu dama de honor- continuo sonriendo hipocritamente

-Eres un desgraciado!!- grito Naruto y le golpeo con toda la fuerza exisente en sus partes bajas, el chico se quedo en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor

-No im-porta...seras...un...exce-lente...pa-dri...no- dijo jadeando por el dolor y el rubio esta vez si que se enojo

-Me las pagaras hipocrita!!- grito y lo golpeo nuevamente, pero en la espalda, el ojiperla estaba tirado en el suelo, sonriendo a pesar de los golpes

La Hyuuga comenzo a llorar y el rubio no lo noto hasta que sintio sus debiles sollozos, paro de golpear al imbecil y fue a abrazarla, lo mas fuerte posible, como si se le fuera la vida en ello

-No te preocupes amor, se me ocurrira algo, lo prometo- dijo Naruto, completamente triste, tratando de no derramar lagrimas, para asi no preocupar mas a su amada.

La chica siguio llorando y el Uzumaki solo pudo tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su mansion. Cuando el sirviente abrio el joven entro rapidamente buscando freneticamente a Hiashi.

-Que te pasa chico??- pregunto molesto el castaño.

-Que le pasa a usted!!??- grito el Uzumaki y Hinata aunque queria aun no podia reprimir los sollozos- Mire lo que ha hecho?? Esta feliz verdad?? Logro herir a Hinata mas de lo que ya estaba herida, y para peor no le interesa!!- el rubio estaba descontrolado su rabia crecia y el hombre parado frente a el no decia nada, el tambien estaba desilusionado por no haber intervenido

-No...pe-leen- pidio Hinata aun sollozando

-Lo siento, amor pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tu padre no hace nada, yo si hare algo, luchare por ti, por que este hombre que se hace llamar tu padre no es capaz de hacerte feliz- dijo el chico totalmente colérico- Ademas el estupido de Takumi me eligio de padrino que imbecil mas grande!! Y usted señor no tiene el caracter necesario como para hacer que esto termine, usted no tiene el caracter necesario para decirles a los demas que estan mal y que no hara de su hija una simple mercancia- el chico culmino y se llevo a Hinata, aun en sus brazos, a su recamara.

Cuando llegaron los sollozos de la chica estaban terminando

-Que-da...te...con-migo...por-fa...vor- dijo la chica, entre sus tartamudeos y los sollozos, era mas dificil entenderle, pero el chico se esforzo y le sonrio tiernamente, la brazo y se recostaron en su cama, ella con su cabeza refugiada en el pecho de él

-Siempre- prometio el rubio y le beso la nuca, luego de eso se quedo pensando toda la noche en una forma de poder sacar a Takumi del camino y lo unico que se le ocurrio fue:

(*Debo hablar con los chicos, de seguro ellos pensaran en algo*)

Luego de eso, se durmieron profundamente, bajo la atenta y triste mirada del padre de la joven.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

La pelirrosa no sabia que hacer, Naruto le habia explicado todo y no tenia idea de que hacer....su novio estaba a su lado, pensando, sus amigas rubias tambien pensaban, cada una sentada al frente de la otra, pero Ino no le podia sostener la mirada de rabia y verguenza mezacladas.

Shikamaru estaba con los ojos cerrados, pensando, en esa extraña pose de siempre. Neji los miraba sin saber que decir, a decir verdad su familia comenzaba a asquearle. Ten-ten solo miraba aburrida hacia afuera, sentia mucha tristeza por sus amigos, pero con tres genios era obvio que no necesitarian a una mente asesina para pensar...o si??

De pronto Shikamaru abrio los ojos con cierta sonrisa de satisfaccion y todos le miraron intensamente, algo se le habia ocurrido.

-Dejaremos que las cosas pasen chicos, solo tenemos que dejar que todo pase- dijo calmado el ojinegro y todos le miraron con cara de WTF??

-Claro chicos, solo debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, no podemos intervenir- dijo la chica rubia oscura, obviamente no convencida.

Neji, Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron, captaron antes que el resto...era algo obvio...¡Shikamaru tenia un plan¡

Los demas no entendian, pero no participaban, Hinata se desilucionoy Naruto la apreto fuerte contra el, por primera vez en años _estaba realmente serio_

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

-Shikamaru explicame que paso alli adentro- exigio la chica tomada de la mano de su ojinegro

-Pues, estabamos todos juntos, nos contaron un problema y- la chica lo interrumpio

-No me refiero a eso tarado, me refiero a que porque sonreiste como si tuvieras un plan y luego dijiste que debiamos dejar que las cosas 'pasaran'- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos

-Porque hay que dejar que las cosas pasen Temari- dijo indiderente

-Pero explicame!!- exigio la chica comenzando a enojarse

-Eres muy problematica. Lo sabias??- dijo el chico

-Te encargas de repitermelo cada 10 minutos, obviamente lo se- respondio ella

-Bueno...tu crees que si Hinata supiera que tengo un plan estaria triste?? Y si no estuviera triste tu crees que su padre se sentiria culpable?? Y si su padre no se sentiria culpable tu crees que dejaria que la boda siguiera asi??- cuestiono el chico

-Pues...no lo pense asi- respondio la rubia- pero tu crees que el cancelara la boda solo por ver a su hija triste??

-No, no lo hara- dijo el chico mirando al frente- pero si la ve triste no se opondra tanto a un _desastre _-explico el chico y Temari sintio que en vez de restar preguntas en su cabeza las triplicó

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban tomados de la mano, por un parque que estaba cerca de la casa de la pelirrosa (n/a: donde esta habia encontrado a Ino) sumidos en un comodo silencio, mientras ordenaban sus ideas y disfrutaban de la compañia del otro.

-Quisiera saber el plan de Shika- dijo de pronto la pelirrosa rompiendo el silencio

-Si, yo tambien, pero por algo no nos dijo nada- comento el azabachado

-Si, tienes razon...aunque...al menos pudo habernos dicho a nosotros- dijo la chica

-Quizas...tendra sus razones Sakura, ya no pienses mas en eso- dijo el pelinegro y tomo su cara entre sus manos para poder besarla intensamente, ella conrrespondio sin molestarse, al contrario, fascinaba tener sus labios en su boca.

-Sabes, me encanta cuando te pones celoso- dijo ella sonriendo

-Yo nunca me he puesto celoso

-Claro que si!! Ni siquiera te despediste de mi por lo celoso que estabas cuando supiste que yo y Takumi fuimos novios- dijo con astucia, aunque el solo recuerdo de su nombre le hizo arrugar la nariz

-No me hables de ese canalla- dijo el chico muy enfadado

-Lo se, es un idiota, no se como pude fijarme en el

-Si es verdad...despues de que te guste yo no me imagino como pudo gustarte el- dijo con aires de prepotencia el Uchiha

-Pues...cuando fuimos novios era muy tierno, me regalaba flores, chocolates- dijo Sakura mordiendose el labio. Como le gustaban los chocolates!!- y muchas cosas mas, siempre me sorprendia con algo nuevo

-Entonces por que no te quedaste con el??- interrogo el chico comenzando a sentir los incurables celos

-Porque comenzo a portarse celoso y posesivo- dijo ella mirando a Sasuke- lo peor que puedes hacer es ponerte asi Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica mordazmente

-Pues bien, soy celoso debes aceptarme como soy

-Tu eres distinto- dijo ella sonriendo- tus celos son lindos, porque asi se nota que me quieres...pero el era...extraño...como si estuviera inseguro de que yo le amara, me llamaba a cada hora pensando que podia estar con otro chico y una vez me dijo que tenia que comenzar a usar pantalones y chalecos mas tapados, por eso termine con el- dijo ella pensando en las razones del chico, era alguien bastante inseguro.

-Bien, no usaras pantalones ni chalecos, pero si deveras usar cosas que te tapen mas, en las misiones estas muy sexy- dijo el acercandose a ella mientras ella retrocedia, al final termino acorralandola en la pared del vecino de la pelirrosa (n/a: Habian caminado desde el parque hasta la casa de la chica mientras conversaban, por eso estaban en la casa del vecino xD)

La chica lo miraba a los ojos divertida con la situacion

-Pero a ti te gusta eso verdad??

-Por supuesto que me gusta, pero solo cuando yo voy contigo, asi ven los perdedores lo que se pierden, ya que tu eres MI novia, pero cuando yo no estoy contigo ODIO que los perdedores se sientan capaces de enamorarte, eso es patetico y estupido- dijo el chico acercandose cada vez mas a su boca

-No cambiare mi uniforme- declaro ella mirandole tercamente

-Si lo haras- dijo el chico y la miro de frente y no beso su boca, sino su cuello- lo cambiaras y te gustara. Verdad Sa-ku-ra??- dijo el chico entre besos

-Y-yo...Esta bien- dijo rindiendose y el chico beso sus labios con una sonrisa en los labios

-Asi me gusta amor- termino el mientras iban abrazados a la casa de la pelirrosa, separandose de las propiedades del vecino.

-Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun- dijo ella sensualmente en su oido, dejando pasmado a Sasuke, el cual se encamino a su mansion con una estupida sonrisa de niño enamorado.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Una rubia estaba paseando por las calles de su ciudad natal, pensando en todo lo que habia pasado antes, lo que pasaba ahora y el misterio que era lo que pasaria en el futuro.

Pensaba en las coincidencias de todo. Justo cuando Shikamaru se enamoro de Temari, y ella intento separarlos, aparecio Sai y le hizo sentir segura y con un gran autoestima, el podia hacerla sentir bien solo estando a su lado. No lo queria admitir, pero pensaba que lo que sentia por el pelinegro era mas que una simple amistad.

Se sonrojo al imaginarse hablando con Sai luego de esa confesion mental.

-Te ves bien sonrojada- dijo una voz masculina detras de ella, asustandola.

-Me has asutado- dijo ella aun sonrojada- y gracias

-Solo digo la verdad- dijo el chico sonriendo, recordando el apasionado beso que la chica le habia dado cuando estuvo borracha.

La chica sonrio en respuesta, se sentia bien estar a su lado. No se habia dado cuenta antes, siempre pensando en el imbecil de Shikamaru, ahora que lo pensaba el no tenia tanto como para que la chica sintiera gran atraccion. Solo era un inteligente Shinobi y guapo. Pero eso tambien lo tenian Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sai, Kiba...y muchos mas.

Desperto de sus cavilaciones cuando sintio unos tibios labios sobre los suyos. Se sorprendio de sobremanera, pero no por el hecho de que el la halla besado, si no por que se vio correspondiendole al segundo en que el la beso, se sentia bien, mas que bien, le encantaba!! Pero no queria salir lastimada de nuevo.

Se separo lentamente de el, notandose que le costaba, el aun teniendo sus brazos rodenado su pequeña cintura y ella rodenado su cuello.

-Sai yo...- ella iba a comenzar a hablar pero se dio el lujo de mirar a sus ojos, concentrandose en ellos, por primera vez veia su interior, en el cual habia una ternura infinita hacia ella- yo...no quiero salir lastimada- dijo mirando sus labios.

-Yo haria cualquier cosa, menos hacerte sufrir Ino, te amo desde hace mucho como para arruinar mi oportunidad- dijo el tiernamente.

Ella sonrio, sus palabras eran sinceras, sin embargo seguia sin decidirse

-Lo se, pero...podrias darme un tiempo?? Para pensar- dijo la rubia mirandole fijamente a los ojos. El chico veia un fuerte cariño en sus ojos, sin embargo eso estaba cubrido con la indesicion. Sonrio

-He esperado por mucho tiempo. Cuanto mal me podria hacer un poco mas??- pregunto retoricamente con su sonrisa aun adornando su cara- y ahora sera mas facil, pues se que sientes algo parecido a lo que yo siento

-Gracias por comprenderme Sai- dijo ella y le abrazo, refugiandose en su pecho

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

**Bueno aqui estoy con un nuevo capi n.n la verdad no quise poner el plan, porque seria como arreglar todo apenas aparecen los problemas. No se si daran cuenta pero este fic ya esta terminando a su fin, me da pena dejarlos porque me costo mucho tener a tanta gente interesada en mi fic, aunque algunos se quedaron en el camino y en cambio otros aperecieron en el camino, pero bueno asi son las cosas.**

**Iba a subirlo ayer, pero no lo hice porque estaba arreglandolo en el word, confiaba en que podria arrglar y se apagaria el pc solo a los 10 segundos, pero no fue asi, se me apago tres veces cada 5 segundos y el pc se demora 2 minutos en prender y era mucho el tiempo que me faltaba, asi que lo subi a y preferi arreglarlo aqui en la pagina, asi que si tengo muchas faltas ortograficas lo siento, arregle las que mas pude!!**

**Ash!! Estoy aburrida de la escuela, hoy habia paro estudiantil, pero nos avisaron el lunes y dijeron que habia paro, luego nos dijeron que no habia paro sino marcha y teniamos que ir al liceo, pero llegamos alla y nos dijeron que habia paro, asi que nos tuvimos que volver ¬¬ asi que llame a mi amam y le pedi permiso para ir al colegio de mis ex-compañeros y poder ir a buscarlos, asi que fuimos con mi amiga y los pasamos bien, claro, despues de hacer tiempo, porque ellos salian a las 4:30 y nosotras nos fuimos del liceo, cuando nos cercioramos de que no habia vuelta atras y que habia que irse, a las 2:00!! **

**Bueno dejando de lado esa aburricion xD quiero decirles algo!! Bueno la verdad publique un fic hace un mes mas o menos y bueno mañana subire capi, porque subo los jueves!! Espero lo lean porque me han dicho que es bueno xD se llama *¿**_Quien dice que lo amo?_*** **

**Ya, me desahogue xD asi que escribire los agradecimientos personales a cada persona que me dejo rr en el capi anterior:**

**Pau-chan22:** _jaja, no no me presiones!! xD no esta bien, si no me presionan demoro mucho xD gracias por tu rr y bueno ahora te respondo, puse a Ino de mala solo porque encajaba con el papel, la verdad me gusta Ino de buena, es buena amiga, solo cuando no esta empecinada con Sasuke, es que entre yo y mi amiga hay cierta 'rivalidad' tipo Sakura e Ino, asi que me gusta ella de buena, pero no queria inventar a algun nuevo personaje y ademas no queria poner a la zorra de Karin, aunque la puse en un capi, pero es solo para darme un gusto, el cual me lo dare en unos cuantos capis mas xD bueno gracias por todod y Ja Ne..!!_

**Armen: **_gracias, bueno lo de los problemas ya se solucionaron ^^ osea queda uno pero no es tan importante xD y bueno si tienes razon, solo que me da pena dejar a los que me leen xD pero bueno asi es la cosa, solo hay que seguir escribiendo unos cuantos capis y ya. Como es que no te gustan los sasusaku?? Bueno, cada uno con sus gusto xD gracias por tus rr y bueno ya es hora de que los problemas se superen no?? a y si tengo un nuevo proyecto, cuando me dejaste el rr me di cuenta de que aun no habia dejado aqui para que los demas supieran xDDDD Ja Ne..!!_

**Crystal butterfly 92: **_Gracias ^^ la verdad lo continuo cada dos semanas, no tengo un dia fijo como para mi otro fic, pero si tiene que ser cada dos semans...aunque podria hacer un excepcion, depende de los trabajos y pruebas del liceo -.-u_

**setsuna17: **_^^ gracias y si que pasara algo!! muchas cosas!! xD espero te guste el capi n.n nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!_

**jade uchiha: **_^^ gracias y si tienes razon son almas gemelas!! me gusto tu termino, lo empleare algun dia en un fic!! xD bueno gracias por entender lo de los problemas que pornto deberan superarse, no tengo decidido cuantos capis mas lo terminare, pero seran unos cuantos, aun queda de este fic!! xD Ja Ne..!!_

**Alebredi: **_pues si, se querian casar...siempre hay piedras en el camino, lo importante es saber pasarlas y eso deberan hacer, deben tener astucia si es que quieren llegar al matrimonio y quizas una...no se...autora quizas...se las dara...xD Ja Ne..!!_

**Soul: **_Sorry amiga, te tuve que poner por Soul, porque ponia el nombre y se me borraba ¬¬ bueno espero te guste este capi y ojala lo leas xD ya que tienes que escribir!! aunque sean unas cuantas paginas mas de word amiga tu puedes!! xD te kiero mucho nanita!! espero que nos leamos pronto (L)_

**Damiitaa: **_Gracias de nuevo por explicarme ^^ tambien me gusta tu fic y espero que este capi tambien te guste ^^ ojala y bueno eso, gracias por pasar n.n Ja Ne..!!_

**Bueno eso chicas, no se que mas agregar...parece que me pase y deje cosas de mas xD**

**Atte.**

**...................Megumi No Sabaku...................**


	25. problemas superandose de a poco

Despertó abrazada del pecho de su rubio, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo sabia que había llorado como nunca en su vida, ya que al fin todo estaba siendo como ella deseaba, pero nada podía ser para siempre y tuvo que sentir el dolor y vivirlo de cerca.

Sentía la necesidad de quedase así por siempre, abrazarse al único hombre que amaba y no separarse de el hasta la muerte.

Sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho y necesitaba derramar lágrimas, siempre supo que derramando lágrimas nada se solucionaría, pero también sabia que si no las dejaba correr el dolor seria peor y se quedaría aun más tiempo ahí.

También sabía que todas quedaban y que algún día las tendría que derrama, tarde o temprano las lágrimas salen de tus ojos y no lo puedes evitar, el dolor es tanto que lo intentas echar, literalmente, por los ojos.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Naruto:

'Lo siento, amor pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tu padre no hace nada, yo si haré algo, luchare por ti, por que este hombre que se hace llamar tu padre no es capaz de hacerte feliz…Y usted señor no tiene el carácter necesario como para hacer que esto termine, usted no tiene el carácter necesario para decirles a los demás que están mal y que no hará de su hija una simple mercancía'

El solo recuerdo de aquello la hacia abrazarse mas a su novio, ya que seguían siendo novios, aunque ella se tuviera que casar a la fuerza

Se sentía sucia, como si estuviera traicionando al rubio a su lado, el cual se había quedado a dormir con ella, abrazándola como la noche anterior, le gustaba, aunque sabia que su padre les miraba triste e indignado, pero no podía hacer nada, así era su padre, nunca se opondría y ella lo sabía.

Miro al rubio a su lado, dormía con el ceño fruncido, nunca lo había visto tan serio, el siempre era su soporte y su alegría de vivir, le dio cierta tristeza ser la causante de su poca felicidad, pero le dio alegría también, ya que eso significaba que ella significaba algo importante en su vida, que no era solo palabrería, que el realmente la amaba, aunque eso no sirviera de mucho si en unos cuantos meses ella contraería matrimonio con un imbécil que se creía capaz de arruinar la vida el resto porque la de él era un completo fracaso

Quizás estaba siendo muy dura con el, quizás el paso por cosas muy malas, pero eso no le daba derecho a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, esto no era justo ella merecía ser feliz, Naruto merecía ser feliz, todos merecíamos ser felices, pero haciendo sentirse mal al resto no era forma para ser feliz el mismo.

Se sentía muy mal, no sabia describir el dolor que sentía en ese momento, era como si le quitaran todo: su vida, su amor, su pareja…todo por lo que había luchado tanto tiempo, tratando de ser mejor Ninja para no poner a su familia en ridículo, tratando de ser una mejor persona para merecer a Naruto y ahora que lo tenia con ella disfrutando cada una de sus palabras de amor y de sus lindos momentos juntos…Para que??

Nada estaba bien, no había un felices por siempre para ella, quizás Naruto tendría uno ya que se podía enamorar de otra y seguir con su vida, pero ella estaría atada a un hombre que no quería y lo peor es que tendría que ver como el hombre que realmente amaba estaba siendo feliz al lado de otra, después de prometerle amor eterno.

De pronto sintió que el rubio se movía, le miro a la cara, sus ojos estaban abriéndose despacio, como evitando ver la luz que le cubría la cara, de pronto dejo de desperezarse y la vio a los ojos, los cuales antes estaban confusos y ahora totalmente tristes.

-Naruto, no quiero que estés triste por mi culpa- dijo la chica mirando hacia abajo, avergonzada

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, lo arreglaremos, te lo prometo- dijo el chico sonriendo, aunque la alegría de la sonrisa no se reflejo en sus ojos.

Ella le sonrió tristemente también, no deseaba discutir con el, solo estar a su lado mientras pudiera.

El chico la miro, con esa sonrisa tan triste no supo que hacer, siempre hacia tonterías para hacerla reír y ahora que necesitaba decir una idiotez no se le ocurría ninguna

-Hinata-chan por favor no estés triste, no es culpa tuya, te prometo que lo solucionaremos.

-Naruto-kun siento que tu estas mas triste que yo, por favor no te pongas así

-Y como quieres que este Hinata-chan. Te amo!!- fue lo único que pudo decir y luego sello sus labios en un tierno beso- Olvidémonos de todo si?? Solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado

Ella sonrío y le miro muy dulcemente, ella siempre soñó con tenerlo junto a ella y ahora que aquello ocurría no podía negarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de la hoja, así que la rubia salio a dar un paseo ya que le encantaba la lluvia, por eso prefería venir a Konoha que estar en Suna, su ciudad natal.

Se sentía tan bien disfrutar de la soledad que esas gotas le brindaban, a nadie le gustaba mojarse todos decían que era una tontería y que se podía enfermar, pero a ella poco le importaba.

Se sentó en una banca del parque central de Konoha, sabia que se mojaría el trasero, pero tampoco le importo aquel detalle. Sentía que al suspirar los problemas la dejaban y la paz la inundaba. Suspiro dos o tres veces.

La villa estaba totalmente vacía, no había un alma rondando, ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a romper aquella quietud, lo cual le gusto mucho a la ojiverde, así el agua caía recto hacia su cabeza y no se adentraba en sus ojos ni boca.

De pronto un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, odiaba eso, estaba tan empapada que el frío se hizo presente incluso sin viento. Tampoco le dio importancia, sabia que al moverse se olvidaría de ello. Camino hasta el gran e imponente árbol frente a ella lo rodeo en unos cuantos pasos, era tan grande que el tronco fácilmente media un metro de ancho.

Luego de darse aquella vuelta vago por las solitarias calles de la ciudad de la hoja. La lluvia tenia la habilidad de relajarla, toda la tristeza y rabia que había en su alma y corazón fue sustituida por una paz increíble.

Cuando volvió al parque vio a otra rubia, la cual se sentó en el mismo banco que ella uso hace unos momentos atrás.

-Te gusta la lluvia??- preguntaron las rubias al mismo tiempo

-Si, me siento...acompañada- dijo esta ultima frase con un encogimiento de hombros. La otra rubia rió y la ojiazul sintió sus mejillas calientes.

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte, pero es irónico. A ti te gusta la lluvia porque te sientes acompañada y a mi me gusta porque me da la soledad que necesito para reflexionar.

La ojiazul sonrío, tenia razona: era irónico.

-Sabes que me encanta?? Bañarme en la tina y demorarme al menos una hora- dijo Temari para ver que mas tenían en común

-En serio?? Yo también hago eso!! Por que??

-Ya te lo dije, el agua me relaja y siempre necesito estar relajada jaja- dijo la chica y la otra rió con ella

-Pues a mi me encanta, pero porque necesito cuidar mi piel y el agua es muy buena, además de que necesito tiempo para tener este cabello- ambas rieron, por la ironía del asunto.

-Sabes que odio?? Las tiendas llenas de gente!!- dijo Ino

-Yo también!! Pero la odio porque cuando hay gente me sofoco!! Odio cuando todos están por aquí y por allá y te golpean al pasar y ni siquiera dicen perdón- dijo enojada la chica de la arena

-Si es molesto, pero lo que mas odio es que me quitan las cosas de las manos y además todos terminan comprando lo mismo y después ando en la calle con mi ropa nueva y cientos de chicas usan lo mismo

-Si!! Eso también me molesta-dijo la chica que la escuchaba impresionada de todo lo que tenían en común-por eso compro mi ropa en una tienda casi no conocida en Suna

-Y yo la diseño y una modista lo hace siempre perfecto- dijo la ojiazul también algo impresionada

-Wow esto es escalofriante- dijo Temari

-El viento o que tengamos demasiadas cosas en común??- pregunto la chica sonriendo

-Las dos- dijo Temari cubriendo sus brazos con las manos cuando una ráfaga de viento las azoto- Yo creo que deberíamos tener esta conversación en otra parte

-Creo lo mismo- dijo la chica- Mi casa esta a unas dos cuadras de aquí

-Y la mía esta a una cuadra, vamos tengo estufa, agua caliente y un té riquísimo de Suna- dijo la chica sonriendo y la otra le sonrío y la siguió

En el camino siguieron hablando acerca de lo mucho que tenían en común, cada vez descubrían mas cosas.

Llegaron y Temari le dijo que se podía bañar en el baño de abajo y ella iría al baño de arriba, le trajo un pijama que no usaba ya que tenía otro igual y luego ella se fue a bañar.

Como si se hubieran sincronizado ambas llegaron al living de Temari en una hora y media. Temari preparo lo que debía e Ino encendió la estufa, tenía una de las mismas en su casa. Aquello era muy escalofriante.

Se sentaron y hablaron y todo lo que les agrada y lo que no y sorprendentemente en todo acertaban, tenían los mismos gusto y disgustos, en cambio las razones eran totalmente diferentes, eso era demasiado irónico. Conversaron hasta las dos de la mañana y luego fueron a dormir, Temari en su pieza e Ino en la pieza de invitados.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Un pelinegro miraba a su pelirrosa acompañante mientras dormía cómodamente en sus brazos. Tenia una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, pero aun así tenia el ceño fruncido, le recordó el momento en el que volvió a Konoha.

Flash Back

La aldea estaba totalmente destruida, los ciudadanos estaban acogidos en la ciudad de Suna, mientras tanto los Shinobis y Kunoichis reconstruían la aldea desde sus cimientos.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta de que no podría con esto, se vengo de la persona equivocada, cumpliendo con el plan que había tenido este desde un principio. Ahora que se quería vengar de quienes realmente habían acabado con su clan, se le adelanto Pein y realmente su corazón destruido y lleno de odio no podía soportarlo más.

Estuvo dos días vagando por los bosques cercanos a Konoha deseando saber que hacer en un momento así y de pronto escucho las voces de sus antiguos compañeros. Aquello le ayudo en la decisión, sabia que quizás esas voces estaban en su cabeza, pero tenía una decisión muy importante como para tomar eso en cuenta Decidió dejar eso de la venganza atrás, uno de sus objetivos seria postergado, en cambio el segundo debía ponerlo en marcha: rehacer su clan.

Sabia que no podía acostase con cualquiera, debía ser una kunoichi única, hermosa y por sobretodo le tenia que conocer, no tenia que ser una chica que solo le interesaba su físico. Ninguna chica que conocía tenia esas aptitudes, pensó en Sakura, pero sabia que ella no era una kunoichi única y sabia que habían chicas mas hermosas, pero si sabia que ella era la única que lo conocía.

Recordó cuando la vio de nuevo, estaba mas hermosa que antes, tenia su cuerpo de mujer en su lugar, bien proporcionado y entonces recordó sus ojos, vivaces, llenos de alegría y emoción al verlo de nuevo. No, no había mujer mas hermosa que ella, aunque era una belleza única y exótica y sabia que le adoraba. Solo faltaba el hecho de que era demasiado molesta, quizás con el tiempo se le pase.

Con este objetivo se fue a Konoha. La Hokage le acepto con la condición de que tendría que ayudar a reconstruir la aldea y cuando esta estuviera terminada, debía hacer misiones sin paga por un mes, claro luego de instalarse y tener lo que necesitaba.

Camino hasta sus antiguos amigos y de pronto vio una mata rosa acercarse rápidamente. Sonrío de medio lado. Ella se abalanzo sobre el y lo apretó fuertemente, después de todo seguía siendo una molesta. Pero algo en sus cálculos fallo, ya que cuando la pelirrosa se separo de el estampo su pequeña mano en la mejilla del Uchiha, con extraordinaria fuerza. Luego con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido dijo:

-Bienvenido

El joven alzo una ceja y ella se fue con las otras kunoichis. Y luego de eso apareció Naruto riendo

-Que es tan divertido??- pregunto con el ceño fruncido el recién llegado

-Jaja es que jajaja debiste ver tu jajajaja cara jajaj cuando jajaja Sakura-chan te jajajajajaja golpeo- dijo entre risas el rubio y luego siguió carcajeándose y el pelinegro solo siguió de largo para poder ayudar a reconstruir.

El rubio le siguió ya sin reír para poder explicarle

-Sakura-chan esta muy feliz de que hallas vuelto, pero no te perdonara fácil que hallas intentado destruir esta aldea, lo cual ya lo hicieron, que te hallas unido a Akatsuki y además que intentaras matarnos a nosotros también...varias veces ¬¬

-No me interesa Naruto- dijo indiferente el chico y luego comenzaron con su trabajo de reconstrucción mientras el rubio hablaba y hablaba y el Uchiha solo escuchaba, decía monosílabos o lo insultaba.

Fin Flash Back

Sonrío recordando, recordaba que ella siempre tenia detalles tiernos y cariñosos, pero a veces era muy ruda y le decía la verdad a la cara sin pensarlo, le decía cosas que dolían, pero luego se sentía mal y le regalaba algo que solo alguien que realmente le conoce podría regalarle.

La pelirrosa se removió y el la miro expectante, deseaba que despertara sin embargo ella siguió durmiendo, el le beso la frente y siguió con sus recuerdos. Recordaba que una vez le pregunto por que ella hacia eso, le pregunto si era bipolar y ella rió con ganas. Su respuesta fue:

'Es que me encanta tenerte aquí, como antes, pero no te he podido perdonar algunas de las cosas que hiciste'

Lo único que sonó en su cabeza fue: 'el dobe tenia razón' y luego de eso se despidió y se fue.

Después de un tiempo la actitud bipolar era cada vez mas escasa, el joven le regalaba chocolates, que era lo que mas amaba, cada vez que la insultaba o la hacia sentir mal Claro que nadie lo sabia, solo la pelirrosa y por esto su parte fría y enojada se fue desvaneciendo, hasta que al fin solo quedo su Sakura amable y simpática.

Claro que no fue sencillo, en 10 meses reconstruyeron la aldea y 2 meses mas se demoraron en volver a empezar los negocios, restaurantes, etc. Luego un año en el que la actitud bipolar de Sakura se acentúo y luego otro año en el que los chocolates se hicieron presentes.

Un año en el que estuvo secretamente enamorado de Sakura y no sabia si ella aun le quería y luego llegamos al día de hoy. En un mes mas se cumplirían cuatro años desde que volvió, es decir, ya tenían 20 años, excepto Sakura que los cumpliría en unos meses más.

La joven despertó y lo vio mirando un punto indefinido en su cabello, así que le beso los labios, lentamente, pero cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta le correspondió pasionalmente.

Se separaron por falta de aire y luego ella se levanto y dijo que tenía que bañarse. El joven la observo caminar con su pijama rosa y los hipopótamos celestes que este tenia en la parte inferior. El pantalón no dejaba ver nada, la verdad era muy ancho y la parte de arriba era una polera manga tres cuartos rosa, pero sin los hipopótamos. Al menos podía ver su vientre plano. Se podía imaginar a Su Sakura con el vientre abultado, con una de sus hermosas sonrisas y hablándole acerca de nombres.

Sonrío para si mismo, ya que ella había entrado al baño, y se fue a ver televisión al living. Definitivamente necesitaba casarse pronto, para poder concretar con su objetivo, la venganza ya no le importaba, sus nuevos objetivos eran:

*rehacer su clan

*casarse con Sakura Haruno

*ayudar al dobe con la boda de Hinata

Y mientras seguía esperando por su novia comenzó a imaginarse viendo televisión con dos pequeños pelinegros de ojos jade a su lado.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Las rubias despertaron a la misma hora, se bañaron y luego fueron a tomar desayuno, era impactante, realmente parecía que estaban sincronizadas.

Tomaron desayuno y la joven Yamanaka le pidió algo de ropa para poder ir a su casa, cambiarse y luego entregarle su ropa, la otra rubia acepto y le mostró su inmenso guardarropas, la ojiazul se emociono y saco muchas cosas, luego se dio cuenta de que hacia calor, así que tomo una falda, una polera escotada y luego se fue.

La chica iba caminando por las calles, realmente era extraño todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ellas eran muy diferentes pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales. Fue a su casa y se puso su ropa, lavo la de Temari y luego tomo desayuno. Espero a que se secara, habían quedado de almorzar juntas. Cuando todo estuvo listo la chica fue a la casa de su nueva...¿amiga? Como sea, fue a la casa de la otra rubia y cuando llego se dio cuenta de que había alguien más dentro.

Toco la puerta y le abrió el Nara, la chica le dijo hola y paso de largo de el, le paso la ropa a Temari y se dispuso a salir

-No te vayas, aun podemos almorzar los tres- dijo la ojiverde apenada

-No te preocupes, la verdad quede con Sai, se me había olvidado- dijo sonriendo falsamente. Tanto el pelinegro como la rubia se dieron cuenta y luego la chica salio en busca de un lugar donde poder estar sola.

Se adentro en un bosque solitario y luego se encamino a un hermoso lago que ella conocía muy bien.

Sabia que lo que sentía por Shikamaru ya se había ido, sabia que ahora sentía algo por Sai, sabia que Temari no era una mala chica, sin embargo seguía triste de verle con ella. No era que los sentimientos hacia el Nara volverían, pero se sentía melancólica, tantos recuerdos y momentos juntos y ahora cada uno se iría por donde vino y a rehacer su vida. No le gustaba mucho pero era verdad.

Camino por largo rato en el lugar y luego se fue a su casa, sabia que la tristeza no se iría, pero tenia la esperanza de encontrarse con Sai en el camino...ella no dijo eso!! Tenia la esperanza de encontrarse con Sakura en el camino, eso, se confundió de nombre, nada mas.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

La chica se sentía mal, se le notaba pero...¿que podía hacer el? El solo vino a almorzar con su novia, no sabía que su ex estaba invitada al almuerzo. La abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al odio:

-Tranquila, ella estará bien, además ella esta enamorada de Sai, no te sientas mal

-De Sai??- pregunto ella levantando la mirada, pero sin deshacer el abrazo

-Claro, yo los vi el otro día besándose- dijo sin sentirse muy cómodo y la chica se do cuenta

-Aun la quieres??- pregunto cabizbaja

-Si, como a una amiga, a ti te amo- dijo y luego sello sus labios con los de ella.

-Yo también te amo- dijo cuando se separaron por falta de aire y luego de aquel susurro se abrazo fuerte de el, no lo quería dejar ir, nunca mas.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro largo rato, cuando la curiosidad comenzo a atacar a Temari

-Podrias contarme un poquito del plan??- pidio la rubia

-Esta bien- dijo Shikamaru- no habra una boda, Hiashi no se opondra y Hinata y Naruto viviran felices pro siempre. Fin- dijo el chico y la joven quedo muda

-Naruto y Hinata se casaran??- pregunto la chica aventurandose a entender que pasaba

-No lo se, si es que Naruto quiere puede ser- respondio el chico despreocupadamente

-Pero que haremos con Takumi??- pregunto la chica

-Esa es la parte del plan que aun no te puedo contar- dijo el chico mirandola

-Pero- iba a reclamar pero el chico comenzo a besarla, ella se iba a resistir, pero que importaba, al final igual se enteraria.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Se sentía terrible, debió haber escuchado a su amor cuando le dijo que debía salirse del agua porque estaba fría. Sus manos estaban heladas, mientras que su frente ardía con fuerza, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su cabeza le dolía horrores, sin mencionar las horribles ganas que tenia de no moverse por un año entero.

Puso sus frías manos en sus mejillas, para que así el calor huyera de su cara y se quedara en sus dedos, ya que estaban tan fríos que dolían. Su enamorado estaba a su lado, abrazándole y lucia culpable, el pobre no tenia la culpa, pero lo que sabia es que no se podían besar, si no el tendría que estar enfermo y ella no quería que el se sintiera tan mal como ella, hace años que no pescaba un resfriado tan grande.

Neji es muy lindo, aunque estoy desarreglada y luzco enferma me dice que soy la mujer mas bella del mundo y que el tiene la culpa, pero le digo que no y comenzamos a discutir, pero luego yo estornudo y el me va a buscar mas pañuelos, las discusiones terminan ahí, pero luego de 10 minutos pasa exactamente lo mismo.

Ojala este sana luego, quiero salir, besar a Neji y que el no se sienta culpable.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

**Hola!! Lo se, tarde demasiado T.T pero en mi defensa dire que estuve casi una semana sin un computador cerca para poder escribir y cuando lo tuve no llovio y no se si saben pero a mi me gusta cuando llueve, asi voy al patio me mojo un ratito, reflexiono (como Temari en este capi) y luego subo a mi pieza y escribo en el pc. Pero eso solo lo hago de noche porque a mi y a mi papa nos gusta mojarnos entonces el no me dice nada, pero mi mama se enoja jiji.**

**Bueno con respecto al capi aqui se van viendo las similitudes y semejanzas de las dos rubias, como dejando entrever que Shikamaru queria a alguien parecido a Ino, pero a la vez completamente diferente, no se si me explico xD**

**Ysi, se lo que estan pensando hoy no ando muy buena xD es que en los dos fics deje una pequeñisima parte de los 'misterios' y la verdad las partes que dejo ya se sabian xD Pero tranquilos! Se sabra en cuanto llegue el siguiente capi**

**Bueno gracias por todo y no se que mas decir, me encantan sus rr y los contestare!!**

**setsuna17:** _Bueno aqui esta el capi, lamento no haber subido pronto como pediste pero espero que este capi te guste ^^_

**Armen:** _jaja yo no he tenido clases en dos semanas!! Es lo que necesitaba, pero aun asi las ocupe mas para descansar que para escribir =P me gustan tus rr gracias y bueno ojala sea verdad y terminen juntos Sasuke y Sakura. Ojala te pases por el otro proyecto pronto ^^ lamento la tradanza y espero que te guste el capi, en el siguiente dejare el plan, lo siento._

**Crystal Butterfly 92:** _^^ gracias por tu rr y bueno puse un Sasusaku perocon Sakura dormida xD es que no se me dieron ganas de contar como fue que Sasuke se enamoro de ella y bueno espero te halla gustado ^^ espero un rr y gracia por todo_

**jade uchiha:** _jaja gracias, pero no quiero poner a Neji con Sakura, quiero que ella disfrute de estar con Sasuke, al menos por un ratito, ya pronto la haremos sufrir xD yo creo que en el siguiente capi, no todo puede ser color de rosa no?? jaja gracias por el rr y me encanto!! en serio ^^_

**Pau-chan22:** _jaja si creo que muchas personas quedaron como Temari xD es que a ese Shikamaru le gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso xD y a mi tambn jaja espero te guste este capi ^^ y espero me dejes rr^^_

**Dayana Uchiha: **_^^ gracias por tu plan me encanto jaja pero es que Naruto se quiere casar con ella pero necesita el dinero y las vegas no existe aun xD y bueno quizas si se casen despues de poner el plan en marcha toda la boda estara pagada y sin novio xD espero te guste el capi_

**Espero les guste el capi y me dejen rr para saber si les gusto o no y si tienen sugerencias quieren que arregle algo, estare para escucharles ^^**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**.....................Megumi No Sabaku....................**


	26. Sin superar todos los problemas

Una rubia caminaba por las calles de Konoha pensando en todo lo pasado en estos últimos tiempos. Se sentía horrible por haber actuado tan mal frente a la gente que ahora le subía el ánimo y la ayudaba, se sentó en la banca que estuvo la noche anterior y suspiro.

-Quiero que estés aquí- suspiro al viento, esperando que aquello llegara a los oídos del pelinegro que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-A quien le hablas??- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-Ah!! Me asustaste!!- dijo con una sonrisa, no sabia que el chico estaba allí

-A quien llamas?? Si quieres lo voy a buscar- ofreció con una sonrisa fingida

-Para que?? Si ya esta aquí- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y entonces él sonrío de una forma verdadera.

-Para que me querías- pregunto el de cabellos lisos sentándose a su lado.

-Para estar contigo- dijo ella simplemente

-En serio??- pregunto el chico acercándose a ella y es que tenia tantas ganas de volver a probar sus dulces labios.

-Si- contesto ella y también se acerco al chico, tenia ganas de no separarse de él nunca más y por sobre todas las cosas de decirle algo que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo- Sai…Te quiero- dijo la rubia a unos milímetros de la boca del chico

-Yo mas- contesto el emocionado y acorto la minima distancia entre ambos.

Se quedaron conversando y besándose por mucho tiempo mas, al fin ya no había ni dudas ni miedo ni nada que empañara su amor.

* * *

-No quiero ser el padrino de esa boda- dijo el rubio, a pesar de que estaban tratando de no pensar en la boda, no se imaginaba estando allí y tener que verla casarse con otro.

-Yo quiero que lo seas- replico ella dulcemente- quiero que organices esto conmigo, quiero imaginar que eres tu con quien me caso- dijo la ojiperla mirándolo a los ojos decididamente, aunque en estos se podía ver una suplica, una suplica muda de que por favor hiciera eso por ella.

El ojiazul desvío su mirada, inmerso en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, como el de casarse con la única mujer a la que amaba en serio, pero sabia que ese sueño jamás se cumpliría, sabia que tendría que verla caminar hacia el altar donde estaría otro, tendría que besar a otro y el tendría que estar allí apoyándola, porque sabia que ella sufría tanto o mas por eso que el mismo.

Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que su ira se acrecentara, que sus puños se cerraban con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavaran en sus palmas ocasionando que pequeñas gotas carmesí cayeran desde ellas.

Su rostro estaba fruncido en una mueca de dolor el cual estaba impreso en las gotas saladas que amenazaban con salir de sus azules ojos.

La ojiperla le miraba con tristeza, mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas, saliendo disparadas de sus ojos, compitiendo por llegar hasta su fino mentón.

El dolor de ambos era casi palpable, tanto como insoportable porque no podían estar juntos por siempre, tal como ambos deseaban, sentían que todo era injusto, pero ambos sabían desde hace mucho que la vida no es para nada justa.

Hinata no lo soporto mas y le beso con desesperación y anhelo, quería estar con el y jamás dejarlo ir, pero como estaban las circunstancias aquello era imposible.

-Te amo- dijo el ojiazul al acabar el beso, la chica le sonrío, aun con lagrimas en los ojos- No habrá boda, te lo juro por Kami que tu jamás estarás con otro hombre que no sea yo, eres mía amor y nadie lo cambiara.

Al terminar lo que dijo abrazo fuerte a la mujer que tenía enfrente quien le correspondió al tiempo en que dos sentimientos completamente distintos se albergaban en ella: La alegría y La angustia.

Alegría de pensar que Naruto no dejaría que ella estuviese con otro, alegría de pensar que no se casaría con nadie más y que tendría su final feliz, pero angustia de que aquello no se cumpliera, de que ella se tuviera que casar con Takumi y ver a Naruto en brazos de otra.

Pero prefirió entregarse por completo a la alegría. A la alegría de poder estar con el hombre que amaba, al menos por esos días, alegría de imaginarse que esa boda seria de ella y Naruto, la alegría de todas aquellas fantasías dentro de aquella ficticia burbuja, de la cual no quería salir pero que sabia que al momento de reventarse la dañaría incluso mas de que estaba, pero no le importaba porque ahora solo le importaba ser feliz al lado de Naruto.

Todo aquello ocurrió bajo la atenta mirada de Hiashi quien no se perdió ninguna palabra ni movimiento, viendo el pesar de su hija y viendo que no podía hacer nada por ella se marcho, dejando solos a los enamorados, con un extraño sabor de boca, uno amargo, porque sabia que estaba destruyendo la vida de su hija y de paso la del Uzumaki.

* * *

-Vamos a ver a Hinata y a Naruto, deben estar pasándola muy mal- dijo la pelirrosa

-Si- fue lo único que salió de los labios del pelinegro, se estaba vistiendo mientras su novia estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno

-Le llevaré un poco de rammen a Naruto, espero que eso lo haga sentir mejor

-Hmp- respondió el pelinegro, pero ciertamente también esperaba que su amigo se mejorara, no le gustaba verle tan desanimado, normalmente era tan alegre que lo irritaba, pero así de callado lo hacía sentir mal, es decir, si Naruto estaba triste ¿Que más quedaba para la joven Hyuuga?

-¿En qué piensas amor?- preguntó la chica entrando a la habitación, en donde estaba novio totalmente vestido, pero sentado en la cama, mirando la pared de manera pensativa

-En el dobe- respondió despegando sus ojos de la pared y mirando a la hermosa chica que tenía en frente

-Tranquilo, Shikamaru ya tiene listo el plan, debemos confiar en él- dijo sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo

-Sí- respondió el chico y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, le gustaba sentirla cerca, le hacia sentir una paz increíble.

-Abajo tenemos el rammen y podemos comer con ellos- dijo la pelirrosa luego de unos minutos, no podía verse tan feliz con Sasuke sin pensar en la pobre Hinata.

-Vamos- dijo el chico y se levantaron aún abrazados, estando abajo tomaron sus cosas y se fueron directo a la mansión Hyuuga, saltando por los tejados, ya que no tenían tiempo que perder.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por unos sirvientes, pidieron hablar con la chica y se les concedió el permiso inmediato, al parecer todos estaban preocupados por la pequeña Hyuuga.

-Hola chicos- dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa, pero esta no le duró mucho tiempo, ya que vio a los dos jóvenes acostados en una gran cama, abrazados y con lágrimas en sus ojos, además Naruto parecía estar sangrando de una man...- ¡Naruto!- gritó la chica y se acercó corriendo

-¿Eh?- fue la pregunta del chico, no entendía mucho, pero ella como jaló su mano y sintió un pinchazo de dolor- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó esta vez mirando la sangra coagulada

-Pasa que te dañaste- dijo la chica- pero al parecer la herida es reciente, porque si no ya estarías curado- dijo pensando en el chacra del Kyuby

-Lo siento- dijo un poquito sonrojado y rascándose la cabeza con la otra mano, mientras Sakura curaba su herida con chacra que emanaba de sus manos.

-Listo, espero que no sigas dañándote- dijo mirándolo como una mamá regañando a su hijo pequeño

-No- dijo el chico, pero pudo ver algo implícito en la mirada de Sakura 'Espero que no sigas dañándote' tenía más trascendencia de lo que parecía.

-Dobe- saludó el pelinegro, mostrando su presencia en la habitación

-Teme- fue la respuesta del rubio

-Te trajimos rammen- dijo el chico acercándose a la cama y mostrando una canastilla

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y entonces Hinata se dio cuenta de que esta sonrisa si reflejaba alegría en sus ojos, quizás sus amigos le daban más felicidad que ella, ya que ella estaba solo apagando la llama de alegría del Uzumaki

-Hinata-chan ¿Quieres?- preguntó el chico ofreciéndole un plato con rammen, aún con esa sonrisilla alegre

-Sí- respondió ella sonriéndole igualmente, quizás solo necesitaban alejarse de los problemas para poder volver a sonreír.

-Miren sé que puede sonar rudo- dijo la pelirrosa luego de unos minutos en que nadie habló si no comió, o en el caso de Naruto engulló, la comida- pero deben salir de aquí, distraerse y no pensar en esto, Shikamaru tiene un plan y nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudar cuanto podamos.

-¿Tiene un plan? ¿No dijo que teníamos dejar que las cosas 'pasaran'?- preguntó el rubio notoriamente confundido

-¿No te diste cuenta? Cierto, tu cerebro es del tamaño de una mosca- dijo Sasuke para luego meterse un bocado de rammen a la boca (valga la redundancia)

-¡¿Como que...!? ¿Tiene un plan?- preguntó el chico olvidando lo de la mosca y con un deje de esperanza en sus ojos

-Claro, pero no nos ha dicho nada, dijo que teníamos que dejar que las cosas pasaran, lo mismo que les ha dicho a ustedes...bueno estábamos todos ahí- finalizó la chica con una sonrisa

-Sí, pero no entiendo- dijo la Hyuuga

-Nadie lo entiende- dijo el pelinegro con una semi-sonrisa

-Esperemos que sea efectivo- dijo la pelirrosa mientras le servía más a Naruto.

-Sí- dijeron los chicos mirando sus platos, aunque tuvieran un poco de esperanza no podían dejar de pensar en qué pasaría si el plan no resultara.

-Odio a Takumi- dijo el rubio

-Todos lo hacemos- respondió Sasuke mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa, quién solo asintió y se preguntó internamente como pudo estar saliendo con él.

Pasó un tiempo en silencio, hasta que un sirviente llegó a la habitación.

-Señorita Hinata, el coche está listo para ir al centro comercial, para que se pruebe su vestido de novia- dijo mirándole con un 'Lo siento' tatuado en la mirada.

-No quiero ir- dijo acercándose instintivamente hacia Naruto

-Señorita...- dijo el chico, pero fue interrumpido por una tranquila y dulce voz

-Hinata vamos, yo te acompañaré y haremos como que esta boda es entre tú y Naruto- dijo la pelirrosa

-Pero no será así- dijo la chica mirando al rubio

-Nadie lo sabe, la vida da muchas vueltas- dijo la ojijade mirándola con ternura

-Bueno- dijo en un suspiro, besó al rubio tiernamente y se fue con su amiga pelirrosa.

-Odio esto- dijo el ojiazul cuando las chicas ya habían cerrado la puerta

-Lo sé dobe, pero créeme que lo solucionaremos- dijo dejando el plato de lado

-¿El teme me ayudará?- preguntó el rubio con una semi-sonrisa

-Me deberás una- dijo mirándolo como si realmente lo hiciera obligado, pero ambos sabían que no era así y que ambos querían que esa boda no se llevara a cabo, uno siempre quiere lo mejor para su hermano.

* * *

Sakura y Hinata se encontraban en una tienda del centro comercial de Konoha, allí se encontraban los vestidos más preciosos que se pudieran encontrar para novias, aunque esta novia no estuviera nada emocionada, como las otras clientas del lugar.

-Hinata vamos sé positiva- dijo la pelirrosa poniendose frente a ella con los brazos en la cadera

-No puedo Sakura- dijo la ojiperla mirando el suelo

-Claro que puedes, sólo imagina que el plan de Shikamaru se lleva a cabo antes de la boda y que luego tendrán que escoger a otro novio y entonces Naruto te propondrá matrimonio y cómo ya todo estará comprado será más fácil- dijo la ojijade tratando de persuadir a su amiga

-Pero y si no...- estaba a punto de hacer un comentario pesimista cuando Sakura la cortó

-¿Ya has perdido las esperanzas? ¿No has estado con Naruto mucho tiempo o qué? ¿No te ha demostrado que cada vez que quieres algo con esfuerzo y esperanza lo puedes lograr?- preguntó la pelirrosa y entonces la peliazul agachó la cabeza, era verdad, Naruto jamás había tenido apoyo y había siempre salido adelante, en cambio ella ahora tenía e apoyo de sus amigos, pero la esperanza se le estaba yendo, tenía que detenerla y volverla a insertar dentro de ella, para así poder poner en marcha el plan, que aún no conocía.

-Bueno- aceptó con una ligera sonrisa y comenzaron a buscar vestidos de novia, hasta que encontraron el indicado, lo pasaron por caja y se devolvieron a la mansión Hyuuga, donde los esperaban sus respectivos novios.

Al llegar allí se dieron cuenta de que los jóvenes estaban en el patio, entrenando.

-Sasuke- chilló Sakura al verlo tirado en el suelo

-¡Naruto!- gritó Hinata al ver que un hilito de sangre caía desde los nudillos del rubio

-¿Qué pasó?- exigió saber Sakura al llegar cerca de ellos, ambos la miraron interrogantes y un alivio se instaló en el cuerpo de la ojijade al ver a su novio sonriendo- ¡Estúpido casi me muero del susto!

-Sakura sólo estábamos entrenando- dijo el chico, tratando de incorporarse, pero le fue más difícil de lo que parecía

-Al parecer mi chacra se necesita aquí- dijo al pelirrosa curando cada herida del chico y luego lo ayudó a levantarse

-Sakura no debiste utilizar tanto chacra- dijo enojado el chico

-Calla, que aún me falta Naruto- dijo ella, pero al voltearse se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya le había ayudado- No sabía que eras ninja-medico también

-No lo soy, pero siempre he sabido emanar chacra curativo- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y entonces porqué no ayudaste a Naruto con las heridas de sus manos esta mañana?- preguntó la pelirrosa sin entender

-No me había dado cuenta- confesó con un adorable sonrojo la ojiperla

-No importa Hinata-chan, ni siquiera yo me di cuenta- dijo el chico sonriendo tiernamente mientras acariciaba con dulzura su rostro.

De pronto un sonido proveniente del estómago del rubio interrumpió la escena, el chico se sonrojó al máximo mientras sus amigos reían

-Creo que ha sido muy poco rammen- dijo la pelirrosa mientras trataba de no reír.

-Dobe- dijo el pelinegro tratando de calmarse, pero hasta a él le había dado risa.

-¡Ya!- gritó el chico cruzándose de brazos

-Les diré a Mitsuki y Ayame que nos sirvan el almuerzo, ya vuelvo- anunció Hinata y se adentró en la mansión.

Mientras la chica volvía el ex-equipo 7 se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, mientras contemplaban cómo las nubes trataban de tapar el sol, sin embargo no podían impedir que su luz les iluminara.

-Creo que debes sobreponerte a esto Naruto, no seas tan pesimista, tú siempre haz sido quién nos dice que todo irá bien y nos alegras, no puedes cambiar tanto si incluso tú le prometes a Hinata que la boda no ocurrirá, es difícil creerte con esa cara- reprendió la pelirrosa

-Lo sé, pero es que es difícil sonreír todo el tiempo si no tengo razón alguna- dijo el rubio- antes pensaba en mis planes y en mi futuro y me esforzaba, pero ahora pienso que no hay salida y...no sé es aún más difícil ahora que Hinata-chan va a casarse con otro

-Si hay salida Naruto, sólo sonríe y piensa positivo

-Pero no tengo razones para sonreír

-Aún la tienes a ella, creo que es una razón suficiente- dijo el pelinegro, sus amigos le miraron extrañados, el solo abrazó a Sakura por la cintura y el rubio lo entendió, podían ser felices aún y podían tener esperanzas, ellos aún no tenían todo perdido

-Gracias chicos- dijo el rubio sonriendo sinceramente y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de los años, aún tenía a sus amigos a su lado cuando más los necesitaba.

-Sólo esperamos poder solucionar esto- dijo la pelirrosa

-Sí

Pasó un mes y tres semanas después de esa tarde, ahora la pareja se veía más positiva y todos estaban tratando de hacerles compañía, para que así no lo pasaran tan mal.

Ese día Shikamaru llamó a Neji, faltaba precisamente una semana para que la boda fuera efectuada, aunque lo que ellos querían era evitar ese suceso. Shikamaru le dijo a Temari que necesitaría tiempo a solas y ella salió al centro comercial con sus amigas, mientras que él se quedó allí esperando por Neji.

De pronto tocaron su puerta y el chico fue a abrirla, al hacerlo una mirada perla le miró intensamente, el chico lo hizo pasar.

-¿Quieres un café, un té o alguna cosa?- preguntó el Nara, eso no iba con él, pero Temari le había advertido que fuera simpática con él.

-No, gracias, quiero saber para que me mandaste llamar- preguntó el chico

-Quiero afinar los últimos detalles del plan- dijo el chico sentándose al frente de su amigo

-¿Y por qué me llamaste sólo a mí?- preguntó contrariado

-Porque perteneces al clan Hyuuga- dijo el chico seriamente

-Bien, te ayudaré en lo que quieras

-Está bien, si es que el novio se rehúsa al matrimonio ¿Qué hacen?

-Pues, siendo del clan Hyuuga lo echarían por haberse rehusado en el último momento, o simplemente lo obligarían a hacerlo- dijo el chico mirándolo extrañado

-¿Y si el novio no llega?- preguntó el chico mirándolo aún interesado

-Pues, sería una deshonra para el clan, así que se le daría por muerto y se buscaría un reemplazo para la novia- contestó el chico, uniendo piezas en su cabeza

-Bueno, entonces ya estamos listos, necesitaba saber cual sería la reacción en una de las dos opciones que tenía

-¿Cómo pensabas hacer que Takumi dijera que no?- preguntó el ojiperla interesado

-De la misma forma en que haremos que no llegue a su propia boda- dijo el Nara con una sonrisa

-¿No me dirás nada verdad?

-Claro que lo haré, pero todo a su tiempo Neji- dijo el chico

-¿Por qué te rehúsas a que sepamos tu plan?- preguntó el chico

-Porque se les notaría mucho, además en tu familia te obligarían a hablar, a ti o a Hinata, así que es mejor permanecer en clandestinidad- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces esperaré hasta el momento del plan

-No te preocupes, ahora sólo debo hablar con Ino- dijo el chico mientras ponía una cara pensativa

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? No hablas con ella desde hace mucho tiempo

-He estado esperando que las aguas se calmen, además ella está de nuestro lado ahora, esperemos que nos ayude

-¿Por qué necesitamos su ayuda?- preguntó el chico, no se imaginaba en qué podría ayudar la rubia

-Es lo más importante del plan- admitió el Nara y al Hyuuga no se le ocurrió que podía hacer.

-Bueno yo...me voy con Ten-ten, debe estar esperándome

-Sí, vamos a ver a las chicas, luego iré a hablar con Ino.

* * *

Las chicas estaban mirando los zapatos, ya que todas ellas serían las damas de honor, necesitaban zapatos combinables con los hermosos vestidos que tenían. Habían decidido que, al ser tantas madrinas, los padrinos serían sus respectivas parejas, al no tener Naruto ninguna pareja se le escogió Hanabi.

-¿Deben ser todos los zapatos iguales?- preguntó Sakura mirando unos hermosos, pero que ni a Ino ni a Temari les gustaron

-Deberían, pero si no podemos llegar a un acuerdo pueden ser algunos parecidos y del mismo color- respondió Ten-ten con simpleza, estaba tan metida en esto de la boda como Hinata

-Pero si no quieren, tan sólo cómprense los que puedan- dijo Hinata mirando el suelo

-No Hinata, estamos contigo en esto, será una boda como cualquier otra- dijo Ino sonriendo

-Pero con la persona que amo de padrino- completó la peliazul frunciendo un poco el ceño

-No te preocupes por eso, de seguro a Shikamaru se le ocurrió algo buenísimo- dijo Temari abrazando a Hinata tratando de darle ánimos

-Si, piensa en lo que te dije- dijo Sakura, ya todas lo sabían lo repetía cada vez que Hinata decaía

-Esta bien- contestó la ojiperla y comenzaron a buscar más cosas, en especial los pequeños detalles que faltaban.

Caminaron y compraron por media hora más cuando de pronto una mano se posó en el hombro de Ten-ten, quién se asusto y golpeó con el codo el estómago de la persona que la había tocado.

-Aj! Sí amor, también te quiero- dijo un adolorido Neji, la acción lo había tomado por sorpresa y ahora se tomada la parte golpeada.

-¡Lo siento Lo siento lo siento!- dijo la castaña tratando de abrazarlo, pero el chico estaba encorvado.

-Ya, si no es para tanto- dijo el Hyuuga, mientras trataba de no reflejar dolor, la chica sin duda era fuerte.

-Hola amor- saludó el Nara, que entre tanto revuelo se había podido acercar a su novia

-Hola- saludó ella y le besó por un rato, las demás sonrieron, incluso una rubia.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó el castaño luego de que el dolor pasara y los otros se dejaran de besar

-Estábamos de compras- dijo Sakura como si fuera obvio, y lo era.

-Lo sé, pero qué compraban, a eso me refería- aclaró el chico

-Zapatos, velas, brazaletes, collares, etc.- contestó Ino

-Han de estar ocupadísimas- dijo el Nara con una mueca

-Sí- contestaron todas en tono solemne.

Los chicos sonrieron y las acompañaron un rato, hasta que decidieron ir a comer.

En medio de la comida Shikamaru se levantó y le pidió a Ino que le acompañase. Ella aceptó y se fueron un poco lejos de los demás, la verdad más lejos de todos los que estaban en el lugar.

-¿Qué pasará?- se preguntó Temari en voz alta

-Deben hablar del plan- contestó Neji

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en el plan?- preguntó esta vez Ten-ten

-No lo sé, pero Shikamaru dijo que era lo más importante del plan- contestó Shikamaru y los celos comenzaron a invadir a Temari, al parecer Hinata se dio cuenta de eso

-No te preocupes, de seguro es algo sin importancia- dijo la peliazul

-Pero aún así, se lo pidió a ella- dijo la rubia mirando aún a su novio, este le hablaba despacio y la rubia cada vez sonreía más

-Yo creo que es algo que sólo ella sabe hacer, por eso le preguntó a ella- dijo la pelirrosa

-Hmp- respondió la rubia y Sakura recordó a su novio

-Oh no, Sasuke me dijo que nos juntáramos en...-observo su reloj- ¡Media hora!- chilló la chica y salió corriendo

Llegó a su casa corriendo lo más rápido posible, se duchó rapidísimo y luego se vistió con un vestido rosa pálido, que era apretado en los senos, debajo de ellos había una cinta color jade y luego el vestido caía, llevaba unos zapatos con poco tacón verde jade.

Se maquilló levemente y luego salió de la casa, hasta el restaurant en donde la citó Sasuke, llevaba 10 minutos de retraso en cuanto entró por la puerta del local. Allí sentado se encontraba el hombre más hermoso del planeta, con un terno negro y una camisa roja, abierta en los primeros botones.

-Hola- dijo sonrojada, porque la cara del pelinegro demostraba los diez minutos esperando, además de que un atisbo de nervios y malhumor se veía en sus ojos.

-Hola- saludó la chica aún sonrojada

-Hola- respondió el chico mirándola con los nervios notorios.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al notar que no quitaba la mirada de ella y no se movía o hacía nada.

-Nada- respondió automáticamente.

-Bueno... ¿Te gusta como me veo?- preguntó poniendo una cara de niña inocente

-Te ves perfecta- dijo el chico sonriendo, pero aún sin mover un dedo

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa o no?- preguntó la chica tomándole la mano

-Luego- prometió acariciando la mano de su novia.- ¿Por qué te demoraste?

-Porque estábamos en el centro comercial con las chicas y teníamos que comprar entonces no me dí cuenta de la hora, lo siento- se disculpó la chica acercándose a él para besarlo

-No hay problema- dijo el chico acercándose a ella

-¿Qué van a ordenar?- preguntó el mesero antes de que sus labios se pudieran encontrar

-Hmp- gruñó el chico y le dijo lo que pediría ella y él, sabía sus gustos

-En un momento estarán aquí

-Sí- dijo el pelinegro aún enojado con el entrometido mesero

-¿Y qué estuviste haciendo toda la tarde?- preguntó la pelirrosa y el Uchiha se tensó

-Entrenando con Naruto- respondió luego de unos segundos pensando

-Ah- respondió ella- La hokage hizo bien en darles aquella misión del país del sonido a Ino y Sai, ahora parecen más unidos- comentó con una sonrisa

-Sí, no me hubiera gustado ir a ese lugar- comentó el joven perturbado

-Ya olvídate de eso, es tu pasado, tu presente está aquí en la villa con nosotros- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Sí- aceptó el chico con una sonrisa

-¿No crees que a Hiashi se le pasó la mano?- preguntó ella luego de unos instantes de silencio

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el muchacho, sin gustarle mucho el rumbo de la conversación

-Porque Hinata es aún muy joven para casarse

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó tenso

-Sí, aún tiene 20 años y ya destruirá su vida casándose- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido- con alguien que no la ama- completó, mientras el pelinegro se relajaba

-¿Y crees que si Naruto y Hinata se casarán estaría bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-¡Claro! Cuando hay amor no importa la edad a la que te cases- dijo ella con una sonrisa también.

-Te amo- susurró el chico y ella se enterneció

-Yo también te amo Sasuke- dijo ella con una sonrisa y esta vez si se pudieron besar....por tres segundos exactos

-Ésta es la comida- dijo el mesero con los platos, interrumpiéndolos nuevamente

-Gracias- dijeron ambos enojados

Comieron durante un rato y cuando terminaron Sasuke estaba más tenso que antes

-¿Sasuke qué pasa? Me estás asustando- dijo ella, es que ya se había imaginado tantas cosas, que se iría y esta era una despedida, que terminaría con ella esa noche, que le confesaba que amaba a otra, muchas ideas cruzaban por su mente y ninguna de ellas era positiva.

-Es que...- suspiró, ya era hora de que lo dijera.

-¡Sasuke!- le regañó ella

-Sakura no es nada malo- dijo el entendiendo sus pensamientos- eso espero- susurró

-¿Qué?- preguntó al no oír bien

-Nada- suspiro y se levantó tomó aire y se arrodilló frente a Sakura, abriendo una caja de terciopelo azul, en la cual reposaba un anillo con un gran diamante en forma de corazón y a cada lado un corazón más pequeño- sé que esto puede ser sorpresivo y llevamos apenas unos meses siendo novios, pero la verdad es que te amo Sakura Haruno y quiero formar una familia contigo- dijo tan rápido que sería una suerte que Sakura escuchara y lo hizo- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- preguntó esperanzado, pero al ver sus ojos con lágrimas se asustó- ¿Es muy malo o qué? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es...- rió entre las lágrimas de felicidad- ¡Sí quiero!- dijo riendo y el chico deslizo el anillo por su dedo. La gente a su alrededor aplaudió y la joven pareja se besó con ímpetu.

-Te amo- susurraron ambos luego de besarse.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Lo siento! En serio, esoty muy arrepentida por no haber subido capi antes y si ustedes no quieren dejarme rrs los entiendo, en serio, sólo puse este capi por las pocas personas que me leían antes y que merecían que yo lo continuara u.U Espero que no se enojen demasiado, pero es que estaba en un...ammm....no sé como llamarlo xD Pero no podía escribir el capi, no tenía inspiración y no sabía que escribir.**

**Pero fue todo mi culpa porque si hubiera abierto el capi antes y me hubiera obligado a escribire como lo hice ahora las palabras fluirían, como pasó y sé que no tengo perdón, pero al menos quería terminar este fic, este es el penúltimo capitulo y juro que pronto estará el último, lo siento en serio y no dejaré de escribir ahora que me volvió la inspiración.**

**Espero que no se enojen demasiado y bueno aquí les dejare los agradecimientos personales y espero de todo corazón que puedan perdonarme.**

**setsuna17: **_^^ Que bueno que te halla gustado, espero que este capi también._

**Dayana Uchiha: **_jajaja está buena la historia del Wall Mart xD Bueno espero que te guste e capi, si es que lo lees xD y ojalá no vuelvas a sentirte encerrada xD a mi tampoco me gusta cuando hay tanta gente y me sofocan ¬¬_

**Armen :**_ Bueno ya está un poco del plan y como eres inteligente creo que ya sabrás de que va esto con Ino xD Espero que te haya gustado y sé que siempre me decías que actualizara este y la verdad me siento mal por no hacerlo, pero ya volví y prometo que pronto estará el siguiente ^^_

**Pau-chan22: **_jaja aquí hay parte del plan de Shikamaru y spero que te guste, bueno sí son parecidas Ino y Temari pero distintas, creo que me inspiré en mi amistad con una niña, somos así mismito xD Y bueno los niños pelinegros de ojos jade ya están cerca =D_

**Crystal Butterfly 92: **_Espero te guste el capi y ojalá no te enojes porque me demorara tanto en continuar, aunque la otra vez esperaste mucho y ahora muchísimo u.U Ojalá te guste y si es que no estás enojada dejes rr ^^_

**Kasumi-onee-chan: **_jaja ya está, Ino y Temari se llevan bien, ahora son todos amigos y tarán! Debes leer este capi o me enojaré frentona ¬¬ El otro día se me kedo el polerón en la casa de la Alondra! xd jaja tonta, tienes mal despertar ¬¬ xD_

**Bueno eso sería todo, los dejaré tranquilos y espero se les pase el enojo owo**

**Ja ne..!!*-***

***-^-*Megumi No Sabaku*-^-***


	27. Los problemas se superaron!

Hoy era el día de la boda y por una extraña razón no se habían visto ni Ino ni Takumi ni Shikamaru desde ayer. Ni siquiera Temari vio a su novio, él le dijo que estaría allí para la boda.

Todas las damas de honor se arreglaron juntas, Ino llegó tarde, desarreglada y cansada, pero llegó.

-¿Y Shikamaru?- preguntó Temari, tratando de sonar indiferente

-Se está encargando de llevarlo lejos- dijo mientras se cepillaba el cabello

-¿A quién?- preguntó Ten-ten extrañada

-Es decir...- las chicas la miraron extrañadas, buscó a Hinata con la mirada y no la encontró- Es una parte del plan, Neji y Shikamaru se llevaron a Takumi lejos- explicó la rubia

-¿Y tú crees que no volverá?- preguntó la pelirrosa

-Claro que si, pero no en un buen tiempo- completó con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¡Ay no puede ser lo golpearon!- dijo Temari con los ojos desorbitados y apuntando acusadoramente a Ino

-Claro que no, ganas no le faltaron a Sasuke, por eso no fue a dejarlo- explicó al ver los rostros confundidos de las chicas- pero no lo hemos golpeado, yo ya hice mi trabajo y ahora debemos arreglarnos, porque la boda será pronto.

-Bueno pero luego debes explicarnos- dijo la castaña

-Por supuesto- dijo la chica y se fue a cambiar la ropa

-¡Apresúrate! ¡Debemos ir a ayudar a Hinata!- gritó Ten-ten mientras atendía los últimos detalles

-¡Sí!- contestó la rubia platinada mientras se ponía el vestido.

Todas se quedaron pensando, pero la única que ató los cabos sueltos fue Sakura, quién al darse cuenta sonrió.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Ten-ten

-Nada- respondió automáticamente

-Bueno- dijo esta extrañada pero siguió con lo suyo, no podía dejar ningún asunto al azar.

Las chicas estaban emocionadas, ninguna quería que Hinata se casara con Takumi, así que estando él lejos, la pequeña Hyuuga podría al fin volver a ser feliz. Se terminaron de arreglar y fueron a ver a la ojiperla, quién tenía una expresión de angustia.

-Tranquila Hinata, el plan se está llevando a cabo, Takumi no estará en su boda- tranquilizó Ino y la peliazul abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó inquieta

-Completamente, ahora vamos a arreglarte- dijo Sakura

-Pero no me voy a casar, Takumi no estará, no necesito arreglarme- alegó la chica

-Sí, pero debes llegar a la boda, hermosa y radiante y esperar al menos 30 minutos, Takumi no llegará y entonces podrás ser libre de casarte con quién quieras- dijo Ino y luego le guiñó un ojo

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Por que el plan no puede fallar- dijo simplemente y se encogió de hombros. Comenzaron a vestirla, a ponerle maquillaje y luego la joyería. En una hora estaba lista y el matrimonio había empezado hace apenas 20 minutos.

-Bueno la novia siempre llega tarde- dijo la pelirrosa y luego salieron todas para irse a encontrar con los padrinos en la iglesia. Las cinco kunoichis se fueron en auto y Hinata y su padre se fueron en otro.

El camino hasta la iglesia fue callado y tranquilo en el segundo auto, el padre se sentía horrible por no hacer nada por su hija y ella iba nerviosa, pensando en que en tendría que estar al menos media hora esperando por él y tenía miedo de que mientras esperaba apareciera el chico y la desposara.

En el segundo auto todas iban tratando de maquillarse mejor y de peinarse, ya que en la mansión de Hinata se dedicaron a ella y se dejaron estar, llegaron primero, así que se fueron a sus puestos y esperaron a que la novia llegara y al hacerlo y bajar del auto las chicas dieron la señal para que dieran la canción.

Ellas llevaban un vestido de color lila, strapless, apegado al pecho, con una cinta gruesa del mismo color en su cintura y el vestido caía hasta los pies (n/a: Como el vestido de Fergie en los Golden Globes, si no la vieron, búsquenlo en internet :P Me encantó el vestido xD)

Entró cada una con su novio de la mano, excepto por Hanabi, que tuvo que entrar con Naruto. Todos los chicos llevaban un traje negro, con zapatillas converse. (n/a: Como el 'novio' de Katy Perry en el video de 'Hot and Cold' Es tan estiloso!) Entraron lento, con una tonada romántica y simple, para luego dejar pasar a la novia, con la marcha nupcial, obviamente.

La joven novia pasó su mirada por todos los invitados, quiénes miraban preocupados a la joven, ya que el novio aún no llegaba. Miró hacia el frente, Naruto y los demás estaban allí, incluso Shikamaru y Neji. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese matrimonio hubiera sido con Naruto, ahora iría sonriendo si así fuera.

Su padre tenía el ceño fruncido, habían obligado a casarse a su hija con alguien que no quería y este hombre ni siquiera se presentaba, era una falta de respeto, sobretodo porque Hinata había llegado bastante tarde.

Llego hasta el altar y se quedó mirando a sus amigas, quienes la miraban encogiéndose de hombros, no sabían donde estaba y así era más fácil actuar y las únicas que sabían de qué iba el plan, eran excelentes actrices.

La gente murmuraba, el padre se quedó en el altar junto con la hija, los amigos se quedaron junto a ella, el novio de ella también se quedó, prometiendo internamente que la haría feliz el resto de su vida si es que esto funcionaba y Takumi no se presentaba.

Todos esperaban a que pasaran los minutos, los del clan estaban sentados a un lado de la iglesia, todos mirando relojes y pensando en las posibilidades, esperando por el chico, pero de alguna manera sabían que el joven no se presentaría.

Pasaban los minutos y la expectación crecía, todos querían saber cómo terminaría esto, murmuraban frases como 'pobre niña' 'no era de su altura' 'ella es muy ingenua' '¿La obligaron?' las palabras para Hinata quedaban en el aire, ella estaba ocupada tratando de encontrar su refugio en los ojos del Uzumaki.

Al pasar la media hora todos los ojos se centraron en el padre de la novia, quién se volteó hacia los invitados y carraspeó para tener su atención. Su voz se entendió fuerte y potente por toda la iglesia, retando a alguien a contradecirlo.

-Mi hija a esperado por el elegido de la familia Hyuuga, este no se presentó, así que ahora el elegido por mi hija verá si quiere casarse con ella en este momento, si no es así la boda queda anulada- los viejos de la familia Hyuuga estaban parándose para alegar, pero el levanto la mano en una señal para que se detuvieran y ellos callaron para escuchar al hombre- es mi hija y si ese jovencito le hace feliz, con él se casará, no quiero que tenga que esperar eternamente por alguien que ustedes encuentren apropiado.

El Hyuuga miró a su hija y ella le miró agradecida, el hombre asintió y ella se volteó para apuntar al rubio, este sonrió emocionado y el hombre también le sonrió, como agradeciéndole por las palabras antes dichas, gracias a eso ahora tenía el valor de decir eso en frente de su clan.

El Uzumaki se posiciono rápidamente en el altar, con una sonrisa gigante y la joven estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar allí mismo de la emoción. La ceremonia transcurrió tranquila, excepto por el 'Sí' entusiasmado del rubio y la risa de los invitados.

Luego del tan esperado beso se fueron todos los invitados a la fiesta y los novios fueron a dar un paseo mientras tanto, el joven la llevó hasta una laguna cercada, en auto, al llegar la ayudo a bajar con su vestido de novia. El cual era muy sencillo, pero hermoso. Era blanco, se amarraba al cuello y, al igual que sus damas de honor, tenía una cinta bajo el busto y luego caía elegantemente. (n/a: no se como lo puedo describir, era como el de Lea Michelle en los Sag's pero en blanco xD Lo sé veo muchas premiaciones xD)

Llegaron allí y se sentaron a observar la luna reflejada en el agua.

-Me encanta venir aquí para despejarme- dijo el rubio acariciando la mejilla de la chica

-Gracias por traerme Naruto-kun, este lugar es precioso- dijo mirando a su ahora esposo a los ojos

-De nada esposa mía- dijo el chico sonriendo y luego la besó con emoción- no puedo creer que tu papá nos ayudara

-Yo tampoco, pero estoy feliz de que lo haya echo, te amo Naruto-kun- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Yo también te amo Hinata-chan y espero que tengamos hijos preciosos- dijo pícaramente y ella se sonrojó violentamente, cosa que le gusto al rubio y la besó con fuerza

Se quedaron un rato más, abrazados y mirando la luna y las estrellas, para luego ir a la fiesta, ya que les estaban esperando. Al llegar fueron recibidos con una gran ovación, se sentaron todos y así esperaron que los meseros les sirvieran a cada invitado.

Mientras todos estaban allí Sakura se levantó y golpeó levemente su vaso con el tenedor.

-Bueno quería hacer un brindis por la feliz pareja, porque sé que serán muy felices juntos y porque se aman. Sé que no hay pareja más feliz en este momento, pero que les sirva de lección, porque cuando todo parece estar perdido, no lo está totalmente- finalizó la chica con una sonrisa- Salud.

Todos brindaron por la pareja y las palabras de la pelirrosa, quién le pegó un codazo a su prometido para que este se levantara también. El joven se levantó y golpeó el vaso una vez y todos se callaron, al ver quién haría el brindis esta vez.

-Amm...bueno yo quería hacer un brindis por el dobe, porque al fin se casó- dijo mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa de lado y este también sonrió- y aún recuerdo cuando una vez en un bosque me confesó que estaba enamorado de Hinata, aunque era notorio porque comenzaba a decir más payasadas de las normales cuando estaba frente a ella y a veces hasta se reía más escandaloso que de costumbre- todos rieron mirando al chico quién miraba a su amigo con una venita en la frente- el muy dobe jamás se dio cuenta de que la Hyuuga lo quería desde que éramos unos niños y bueno puedo dar fe de que este estúpido será el mejor marido que los Hyuuga podrán encontrar para Hinata. Salud

Todos aplaudieron, ya que aparte de dejar en vergüenza al rubio había dicho la verdad, no había nadie mejor para Hinata que Naruto y muchos podían probarlo. La fiesta siguió y para los novios era un sueño hecho realidad, después de tanto dolor y tanta tristeza estaban siendo recompensados, con una vida entera juntos y aún así era poco tiempo para demostrar cuanto amor sentían el uno por el otro.

De pronto Ten-ten se subió al escenario, todos se extrañaron, pero le pusieron atención, ya que tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Bueno me gustaría que vieran esta recopilación de fotos y de la pareja que ahora está felizmente casada- luego Neji puso un CD en la ranura del DVD e inmediatamente comenzaron a aparecer fotos de Naruto y Hinata cuando pequeños, algunas juntos, otras por separado, en otras con sus equipos, se mostraba la progresión, desde que tenían doce pasando por los quince y luego los 19, pero había una que les llamó la atención y era la última que apareció.

Una fotografía de ellos en la mansión Hyuuga, estaban abrazados y sonriendo, a punto de unir sus labios, Naruto con una sonrisa boba y Hinata con una tímida y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, esa fotografía era de hace unas semanas atrás.

-¿Cuando sacaron esa foto?- preguntó Naruto sonriendo

-Cuando ustedes estaban tan ocupados besándose que Ten-ten aprovechó y la sacó ¡Se ven tan tiernos!- dijo la pelirrosa y los chicos sonrieron.

-¿Quién hizo este video?- preguntó Hinata mirando a sus amigas

-Yo- dijo orgullosa Ten-ten y las demás sonrieron. La fiesta siguió y los novios bailaron su vals y sus amigos también, fue una de las noches más felices de su vida, por no decir la más feliz.

Los invitados comenzaron a irse a eso de las cinco de la mañana y cuando todo estuvo vacío y tranquilo fue a las seis y entonces ya solo quedaban las parejas principales.

-Ten-ten, tengo una duda ¿Cómo sabías que me casaría con Naruto?- preguntó Hinata al recordar el hermoso video

-No estaba segura, tenía una corazonada, así que hice el video por si acaso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras Neji la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Fue muy bonito, gracias Ten-ten-chan- dijo Naruto abrazando a su esposa también.

-Bueno ahora que ya estamos solos ¿Podrías hablar sobre tu plan Shikamaru?- pidió Temari

-Está bien- dijo sentándose, Ino fue a cerrar las puertas y ventanas y Sasuke Neji se encargó de ver si había alguien cerca, no había nadie.

-¡Habla!- pidió Ten-ten al verlo callado

-Bueno al comienzo no tenía muy trazado el plan, sólo sabía que Ino debía hacer el jutsu de borrado de memoria y llevarlo lejos, también sabía que si les contaba el plan más de alguien abriría la boca o se emocionaría de más y estaríamos acabados. Así que hicimos esto: Ino hizo los sellos para borrarle la memoria y yo y Neji nos lo llevamos hasta un pueblo lejano ayer por la tarde, la idea era volver hoy un poco antes de la boda, como se desmayó lo dejaron en un pequeño hospital y para cuando recuerde lo que pasó ustedes ya habrán vuelto de su luna de miel.

-¿Pero Ino no estará en problemas?- preguntó preocupada Hinata

-Hice mal en último sello, así que quedará sin la última hora por recordar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Que bueno- dijo Hinata sonriendo, no quería que luego la culparan por ayudarle- te debo la vida- dijo Hinata sonriendo dulcemente

-No- respondió ella sonrojada.

-Pero y cuando vuelva ¿No dirá nada? Es decir la Hokage sabe que Ino fue la que los dejó así a ustedes, sabrá que también lo hizo esta vez- dijo Temari mirando a Sakura

-Sí, pero todos sabemos que la Hokage no dejaría que ni Naruto ni Hinata fueran infelices- dijo Sakura sonriendo y los demás asintieron

-Es cierto, bueno chicos, es hora de irse- dijo Neji

-Sí- concordaron todos

-Sí, los novios deben tener su noche de bodas y mañana se irán de luna de miel- dijo Ten-ten sonriendo y ambos aludidos se sonrojaron, mientras Neji frunció el ceño, era su prima y sentía que debía protegerla pero ¿De qué? Sabía que Naruto no la dañaría jamás pero aún así...

-Naruto- le advirtió con la mirada y el chico solo asintió, sabía que es mirada significaba cuida a mi prima, dáñala y te mataré. Ah y que la pasen bien.

Se despidieron de los novios y luego estos se fueron en su auto para la mansión Hyuuga. Allí tuvieron su noche de bodas y luego durmieron plácidamente, pensando en el prometedor futuro que tenían por delante.

* * *

Al otro día les fueron a despedir a la salida de Konoha, su luna de miel fue organizada por la familia Hyuuga, pensando en que ella iría con Takumi, les regalaron un viaje a un hermoso hotel con vista a una maravillosa playa, a unos cuantos kilómetros del país del fuego.

Se irían una semana, así que les extrañarían, pero sabían que tenían muy merecida esa luna de miel. Mientras los recién sacados viajaban, los demás se quedaron allí y decidieron ir de compras y organizar el matrimonio de Sasuke y Sakura que sería en tres meses más. Sasuke no quería esperar tanto, pero la idea de pasar su vida entera con ella le consolaba.

Pasó la semana y llegaron los esposos, muy felices y sin poder creer aún que aquel viaje hubiera sido tan maravilloso. Ayudaron con los preparativos y a la semana siguiente, se pudo ver a Takumi entrando por la aldea, andrajoso y hambriento.

-¡Hinata!- gritó el chico al verla besándose con Naruto- Que vergüenza verte besando a este rubio, te casarás conmigo y aún así estás aquí como una mujerzuela. ¡Y tú Neji! También me da vergüenza que no la detengas- la gente se volteó al ver al novio desaparecido.

-No te permito que le hables así a MI esposa- dijo Naruto enojado

-¿Tú esposa? No me hagas reír, ella se casará conmigo- dijo tratando de tomarla por el brazo, pero Neji fue más rápido y lo empujó, al hacerlo el Hyuuga se cayó, ya que estaba débil.

-Hinata y Naruto se casaron hace dos semanas, cuando tu no te presentaste a la boda, Hinata eligió a Naruto y se casaron- dijo tomando delicadamente la mano de su prima y mostrando el anillo y el rubio también levantó su mano para corroborarlo.

-No, el clan quería que ella se casara conmigo

-Deshonraste al clan al no aparecer, además vienes así como así dos semanas después de tu compromiso, eres un bastardo- insultó Sasuke

-No me importa lo que digan, iré a hablar con los viejos del clan y luego Hinata volverá a ser mi esposa- dijo el ojiperla enojado

-No importa lo que hagas, no se romperá el matrimonio de Hinata y Naruto, ellos ya llevan dos semanas casados- dijo Neji y el ojiperla se enojó más y salió en busca de los del clan.

-¿Y si lo logra?- preguntó Hinata asustada

-No lo logrará- dijo Neji y acto seguido besó a Ten-ten para luego ir detrás del chico y así poder estar en la reunión.

Los demás se quedaron esperando, pero al darse cuenta que eso demoraría decidieron ir a comer al Ichiraku. Esperaron dos horas y entonces apareció Neji, con una sonrisa en el rostro, así que los esposos se relajaron.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ten-ten yendo a abrazar a su novio

-Lo desterraron de Konoha, es una deshonra, como le dije a Shikamaru antes y si lo ven aquí ningún miembro del clan debe vacilar, le matarán y él ama demasiado su vida como para volver, así que empacó y se irá a un pueblo lejano- dijo Neji

-¿Y si dice algún secreto sobre el clan por despecho?- preguntó Hinata

-No lo hará, le hicieron una especie de sello- dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros

-Ah- respondió ella.

-Bueno, entonces ahora por lo único que hay que preocuparse es por el matrimonio- dijo Shikamaru

-Sí- respondió Sakura emocionada y entonces volvieron las conversaciones nupciales.

--------3 meses después--------

-¡Apresúrense!- gritó Sakura totalmente fuera de sí.

-Sakura la novia siempre llega tarde- trató de consolar Temari

-Sí pero no más de una hora- dijo la pelirrosa que llevaba hora y media de retraso

-Sí, a veces- dijo Hinata tratando de arreglarle el cabello

-¡Sólo arréglenme!- dijo ella, a quién las manos le tiritaban y no podía hacer nada.

Mientras tanto en la iglesia Sasuke estaba tan o más nervioso que ella, moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras sus amigos reían.

-Sasuke, Sakura te ama no te dejará plantado- dijo Naruto dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Hmp- fue la respuesta de Sasuke

Sakura terminó y caminó hasta la puerta y luego se subió al auto, antes que sus damas de honor, por lo cual las demás corrieron y le pidieron al conductor que acelere, pues ellas debían llegar antes.

Fue todo un caos el camino a la iglesia y cuando llegaron, estaban sonrientes y calmadas, tratando de no demostrar que el retraso fue por el nerviosismo de la pelirrosa. La ojijade venía detrás y al verla un escalofrío recorrió a Sasuke, solo quería tenerla para él, besarla, abrazarla, amarla y poder estar así toda la vida, sólo eso quería.

Caminó hasta el altar y esperó a su novia, las damas de honor pasaron con los padrinos y luego comenzó la marcha nupcial, todos los nervios fueron recompensados. La pelirrosa utilizaba un vestido blanco sin tirantes, apegado hasta la cadera y desde allí caía hasta los pies, era algo pomposo, pero aun así le sentaba bien.

La ceremonia transcurrió y los novios no podían ser más felices, esto era lo que querían, desde siempre Sakura lo había amado y había estado para él y Sasuke también estaba enamorado de ella, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ese amor reprimido estalló en cuanto la volvió a ver, cuando regresó a Konoha.

Mientras el padre hablaba y hablaba sin parar ambos se perdían en sus mundos, pensaban en cada momento que pasaron juntos, en cada recuerdo y en cada fantasía de reencuentro o de besos, cada sueño infantil, cada pensamiento ignorado, todo estaba mezclado en la cabeza de ambos y el resultado: una sonrisa brillante en sus rostros, la felicidad que tenían de saber que al fin, después de tanto tiempo, podían tener su 'final feliz'.

El pelinegro estaba sonriendo, sí, una sonrisa de felicidad se había posicionado en sus labios, pero es que solo ella podía hacerlo feliz, sólo ella podía sacar el Sasuke que fue en su infancia. Aún recordaba sus pensamientos al partir de Konoha, pensaba que él jamás podría ser feliz, que luego de su venganza tendría hijos con alguna Ninja reconocida, una princesa quizás, que ciego fue.

Ahora pensaba que si sería feliz, que obviamente sería difícil el matrimonio, que no sería un camino de rosas pero sabía que junto a ella podría arreglar los problemas, sabía que se enojarían, que pelearían, que castigarían a sus hijos, pero también sabía que al final del día lo único que lo reconfortaría sería ver a sus hijos dormir plácidamente, sin temer nada, sin llorar antes de dormirse como él lo hacía.

La pelirrosa también tenía ese tipo de pensamientos, no quería hacerse ilusiones de nuevo, quería demostrarse a si misma que había madurado, que no era la misma niña que creía en las princesas que se enamoraban de los príncipes y vivían felices por siempre. Sabía que habría problemas, pero también sabía que los superaría, porque Sasuke había cambiado, porque podía ser frío e indiferente con los otros, pero con ella era el hombre más dulce y complaciente del universo y no le importaba si ahora comenzarían un nuevo estilo de vida, porque sería una nueva aventura, una nueva aventura junto a él.

-Acepto- dijo Sasuke después de la pregunta del padre.

Repitió el mismo dialogo y la pelirrosa prestó atención.

-Acepto- dijo también.

-Entonces, no me queda más que decir que los declaro marido y mujer- dijo el hombre- puede besar a la novia- completó.

La pareja se besó con pasión y la iglesia estalló en aplausos. Después de eso se fueron por el pasillo mientras les tiraban pétalos de rosas y ellos sólo podían sonreír. Se abrazaron con la familia (de Sakura) y amigos y luego se subieron al auto.

-No puedo creer que esto este pasando- dijo Sakura abrazándose a Sasuke, luego de unos minutos en silencio dentro del automóvil.

-Ni yo, no puedo creer que al fin eres mi esposa y que pasaremos toda la vida juntos- dijo Sasuke sonriendo mientras la miraba, ella se sonrojó, pero luego se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-Tengo miedo- confesó ella

-¿De qué?- preguntó el joven abrazándola más fuerte

-De que cuando nos vallamos a vivir juntos todo sea distinto- dijo ella mirándolo con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos

-Sakura, nosotros prácticamente vivimos juntos- dijo él sonriendo.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo que estar casados- contestó ella

-Sakura, no te prometo que será igual a cómo era hasta ayer, pero si te prometo que te haré feliz- dijo el chico sonriéndole.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica

-Te amo Sakura- contestó él, para luego besarla tiernamente

-¿A donde?- preguntó incómodo el conductor.

-Al bosque- pidió Sasuke, recordando el lugar en el que estaban.

-¿Por qué el bosque?- preguntó ella

-Por que sí- fue su respuesta y ella estuvo a punto de alegar, pero el selló sus labios con los de ella.

Pasaron unos tres minutos antes de que llegaran a aquél lugar, con Sasuke dando las indicaciones.

-Aquí- dijo el pelinegro y luego bajó y la ayudó a ella a bajar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó ella

-Nuestro primer baile como señor y señora Uchiha- dijo el tomándole la mano y llevándosela al centro del claro, casualmente unas hojas cafés caían de los árboles, estaban en otoño. El viento de la noche las hacía bailar alrededor de ellos y Sakura sintió un deja vú.

-Esto...- Sakura lo miró a los ojos mientras Sasuke comenzó a moverse guiándola.

-Aquí fue nuestro primer beso- dijo el Uchiha y ella sonrió

-Lo recuerdo

-¿También recuerdas esto?- preguntó él y luego comenzó a cantar bajito, en su oído- Y no puedo dejarte de amar y no puedo dejar de esperar no puedo perderte al final y no te puedo olvidar no se vivir, si no estaaas

-Sasuke- dijo ella emocionada antes de besarlo, ahora que lo pensaba habían vivido por tantas cosas, esa era la canción que ella le cantaba para que la recordara, era la canción que él le cantó a ella para que lo perdonara por sus celos ¿Cómo podía estar nerviosa por el futuro con un pasado tan lleno de problemas? El matrimonio no podía ser un problema más, se suponía que los unía y desde ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Señora Uchiha, debemos ir a nuestra recepción- dijo el joven comenzando a guiarla hasta el auto nuevamente- me gusta como suena- comentó con una sonrisa de lado.

-A mí también- dijo ella sonriendo- y lo bueno es lo podré escuchar cada vez que quiera, porque así me llamarán por el resto de mi vida.

-Es cierto- dijo Sasuke abrazándola- serás la señora Uchiha que logró derretir a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Si- dijo para luego reír- seremos los restauradores del clan- dijo ella pensativa

-Sí y créeme que no puedo esperar por nuestro primer intento- dijo dándole un beso en el cuello

-¡Sasuke!- dijo ella abochornada- menos mal que el chofer no nos vio

Caminaron un poco más y luego se subieron al auto, para seguir abrazados, besándose y disfrutando de su amor joven.

Mientras ellos estaban en su paseo Neji y Ten-ten se fueron a la fiesta en un auto, compartiéndolo con Shikamaru y Temari, mientras que Naruto y Hinata en su propio auto (un regalo de bodas de Hiashi)

Las parejas se sentaron en sus puestos, cerca de los novios, y prepararon todo para cuando los Uchiha llegaran.

-Neji, arréglate la corbata- dijo Ten-ten mientras se acercaba a su novio y lo ayudaba a anudarse bien

-Ten-ten, estamos en una fiesta, la ceremonia acabó- dijo el chico mirándola con una sonrisa

-Sí, pero aún así debes estar presentable mientras ellos llegan- dijo acercándose y besándolo delicadamente

-¿Sabes lo sexy que te ves con ese vestido?- preguntó el chico y ella se sonrojó- Te amo

-Yo también te amo- dijo ella y volvió a unir sus labios con los de él.

-¡Vienen los novios!- gritó Tsunade emocionada y todos corrieron a recibirlos.

Los novios hicieron su entrada triunfal y todos les aplaudieron, dieron la bienvenida y les pidieron que se sentaran. Los meseros comenzaron a dejar los alimentos y bebidas y de pronto Naruto se levantó para hacer un brindis, sí, se quería vengar por el brindis que el pelinegro hizo en su boda, no sería muy difícil.

-Bueno, yo quería hacer un brindis por la feliz pareja. Porque desde que eran pequeños se ha notado que querían. Sakura siempre detrás de él y él siempre salvándola y tratándola mal, porque él era un macho y tenía que comportarse como tal- los invitados rieron y Sasuke frunció el ceño- pero bueno, este Teme ya aprendió la lección y ahora es Sakura quién lo tiene comiendo de su mano- les guiñó el ojo y Sakuro rió, mientras que Sasuke gruñó- Salud- dijo el rubio al haber cumplido con su cometido.

-Lo destriparé- dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-No seas así, tú también hiciste hacerlo ver como un Dobe en su boda- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Sakura, Naruto es un Dobe- dijo el chico sonriendo y ella también.

-Es nuestro Dobe, debemos aguantarlo, además algún día será Hokage- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Sí, espero que no me haga ir a muchas misiones, quiero estar contigo y nuestros hijos el mayor tiempo posible- dijo el chico en el oído de la pelirrosa y ella se sonrojó

-¿Cómo sabes que es más de uno?- preguntó la chica aún con las mejillas encendidas

-Porque no quiero tener sólo un hijo, tendré...creo que unos seis- dijo asintiendo.

-¿Perdón?- dijo ella ofendida porque no la había incluido en la decisión.

-Lo siento- dijo sonriendo- tienes razón, no solo serán mis hijos, también los tuyos, así que tendremos seis hijos- dijo el hombre seriamente y antes de que ella pudiera alegar la besó.

-Yo también quisiera hacer un brindis, por mis ex-alumnos- dijo Kakashi levantándose y de inmediato Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron- llámenme loco, pero desde que tenían doce años supe que estos dos algún día terminarían juntos, había algo en la mirada de Sasuke y en la de Sakura, para que hablar, ella lo perseguía a todas partes- la muchacha se sonrojó y su esposo sonrió- les deseo lo mejor chicos y no sólo porque fui su maestro, sino porque se lo merecen. Salud.

La fiesta transcurrió alegre y tranquila, bailaron e incluso se le escaparon unas risas a Sasuke, no muchas, pero un par al menos. El alcohol hacía estragos en él

-Hey chica problemática- dijo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a su novia por la espalda

-Que pasa flojo- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Sé que es problemático y estúpido pero...- un ligero sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- preguntó el chico

-Esperaba que me lo pidieras- dijo ella sonriendo y de inmediato se fueron a la pista de baile con sus amigos, incluso Neji estaba bailando y hasta Gaara estaba acompañado, por una tal Matsuri, según se enteró Naruto.

Ino se movía con su nuevo novio, mientras muchos hombres la miraban, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Sai. El pelinegro estaba realmente contento, después de todo había esperado mucho para poder estar así con la rubia y ni siquiera tuvo que regirse por uno de los tantos libros que leía, trató de ser él mismo y le resultó de maravilla.

-Ino- llamó el chico en su oído y la piel de ella se erizó, pero trató de no hacerle notar su nerviosismo.

-¿Sí?- preguntó también en su oído y él sonrió

-Vamos por algo de beber, tengo sed- dijo el chico nuevamente en su oído.

-Está bien- la pareja caminó entre la gente y tomaron dos vasos con sake- es una gran fiesta, la frentona al fin tiene lo que quería, desde que éramos niñas- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-¿Te molesta que ella lo haya conseguido?- preguntó el chico algo cabizbajo

-Claro que no, yo encontré a un hombre mucho mejor- dijo ella sonriendo y luego lo besó.

-Te amo- dijo el chico sin poder contenerse más

-Yo también Sai, te amo demasiado- dijo ella sonriendo emocionada.

La fiesta fue alegre y no muy larga, Sasuke quería ir a su noche de bodas y Sakura sonrojada aceptó terminar la fiesta temprano (tipo 4 de la mañana). Se fueron todos y los Uchiha pudieron ir a la casa de Sakura y demostrase el amor que se tenían.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirrosa abrazada al pecho desnudo de su marido.

-Yo también te amo Sakura- dijo el Uchiha besando su frente- ahora descansa, que mañana debemos ir a nuestra luna de miel.

-Una cosa más- dijo ella y él asintió mirándola intensamente- no quiero tener 6 hijos- dijo haciendo un puchero y el joven rió.

-Está bien, sólo cinco- dijo con una sonrisa de lado y ella iba a protestar, pero nuevamente la calló besándola apasionadamente.

Fin ¿?

* * *

**Bueno, como lo prometí, aquí esta el último capítulo. Lo sé me he demorado, pero es que no podía encontrar mi inspirión, de echo me he obligado a escribir este capi y luego cuando me llegó la inspiración lo arreglé bien, le afiné los detalles xD Quería un buen final, aunque aún así siento que le faltó algo. Bueno, nada es perfecto.**

**Wow terminé el primer fic que he publicado o.o Estoy atónita, de todas formas muchas gracias a toda la gente que me leyó, los que se quedaron en el camino, los que me siguen leyendo, a todos se lo agradezco, este fuc hubiera terminado de no ser porque me dieron sus comenatrios y me dijeron que siguiera ^^**

**Gracias a este fic me hice muchas amigas y me da penita dejarlo, pero tenía que seguir adelante y mientras más luego mejor, no podía dejarlos con la duda del 'plan' y eso por siempre xD Estaba leyendo algunos rr y leí algunos capis y no me acordaba de ellos, es decir, me acordaba de la idea, pero globalizada, a veces me reía por las tonterías, encontraba raros los capis con tanta falta de ortografía, pero bueno, así es la vida xD**

**Ojalá les guste y me dejen aunque sean unos rr porque el capi anterior tuvo poquísima audiencia u.U Pero bueno, me lo merezco TwT**

**Ya, los agradecimientos personales!**

**setsuna17: **_tu eres una de mis más fieles lectoras ^^ Gracias por nunca dejar de poner tu firmita, me levantas el ánimo y espero seguirte viendo en otro fic n.n_

**Pau-chan22: **_Amiga! Bueno, ojalá te haya gustado el capi y quizás si es que la gente lo pide hago un epílogo y apareceran los tan esperados pelinegros de ojos jade ^^ Espero seguirte viendo y ya me estoy despidiendo de este proyecto que comenzé hace más de un año xD_

**uchiha5: **_gracias por tu rr, enserio me animaste, pero bueno, como verás es el último capi, ojalá te guste ^^_

**Kurumi: **_Frentona! Me siento emocionada T.T Jaja te acuerdas que eligimos este fic por votacion? xD Porque no sabía cual subir primero, wow cambié mucho el fic, pensar que no había nada de la familia Hyuuga, pero al menos ahora se volvió más interesante xD Y lo de 'los problemas no se superan aún' creo que así abiamos pensado n ponerle al penultimo kapitulo i al antepenultimo no se km, pero bnoh asi son las cosas xD Y si, leiste el capitulo frentona, pero de no ser xq te dijeh no lo abrias leido ¬¬ Y si, tiens mal despertar xD Te kero wna desubikada. Lo ves? Estoy sensible! xD_

**Miles de gracias a todos mis lectores y a todas las sugerencias! Me ayudaron muchísimo a mejorar como escritora y sobretodo como persona, me encantaba cada rr que recibia en esta historia y bueno, ya tengo más ideas en mi cabezita ^^ Les amo a todos y eso, espero que les vaya bien en la vida y se me cuidan, nos vemos en otras historias ^^**

**Ja Ne..!!*-***

***^*Megumi No Sabaku*^*  
**


End file.
